The Final Vision of Escaflowne: Shadow Cage
by Vanessa St. Cloud
Summary: Ch.8!, Grego is out for blood, close to Hiero's heart, and Val think of his love for Midori. Another Slayer is chosen for death, but will the killer succeed? Mild shounen-ai.
1. Prologue: Lost

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything of Escaflowne or The Slayers. I own all else._**

**_The Final Vision of Escaflowne_**

******_Shadow Cage_**

**_                                                                        Prologue_**

**_                                                                          Lost_**

**_                                                            _****_        -1,000 Years Later -_**

          **_~ Alfheim ~_**

**_                                                ~  Darnia Forest, 5,000 miles from Artemis  ~_**

**_            The Mystic and its sister, colorless Moon shown high above Gaia, particularly upon the lush continent of Alfeim, the continent of the fair folk, elves and fairies. No where else are these races so abundant, and so dominant. They had mastered the art of dragon riding, a form of transportation and hunting, and helpful in war, when the time came._**

 Humans are few and far between, more or less slaves or cheap labor. It was the way of the entire continent since time began, as humans were a rare occurrence, mostly travelers who were far too curious for their own good. They were easy prey, the shipwrecked especially, and even at times when labor was needed badly, the travelers of Alfheim would venture to the human continent of Jotunheim and kidnap children and the homeless, leaving perfectly without a trace.

            That was how the continent worked, the elves were of the highest prestige as a species here, the fairies having their own realms of perfect rule within their lush forests and underground lagoons. It was their perfect society.

            Or it had been until the humans began to be in surplus and got to escaping and stealing dragons. The bleeding heart elves trying to protect them made things worse, and wars began within Alfheim. Fighting became a new thing, and wars were very careless, ill planned all the way. Elves had been so used to everything going their way and only their way. They didn't stop to consider that the humans felt violated and mistreated. The humans had the instincts to fight, and created unrest along with those who supported them. The kingdoms divided themselves after numerous unresolved wars. 

Then it came, the flying palace that came from across the sea, bringing sixteen humans with it….with strange suits of armor and weapons. The change in war began the moment their leader stepped out into the coastal town of Finias. It was major source of fish products, jewelry, and citrus farming. Rumors spread from the moment the young man came out with a companion, a young man about the same height, but dressed in dark sweeping cloak. They were human, or seemed so. The leader was far to young in their opinion to rule over anyone. He looked barely out of his teens, unparalleled in his male beauty, but it was his eyes that scared people. 

The young silver-haired man had the red eye of hellfire itself, of blood and flame. He looked quite insane no matter how his expression was, but then the other young man revealed his face. Women nearly fainted, and men became jealous, children stared, but the young man seemed amused that they were even there. His eyes were slit like a demon's, but of the purest sapphire blue they'd ever seen. Not even a true sapphire could compare to those piercing eyes and shimmering, soft looking hair. The bangs were sharp, same as his eyes, but his face almost looked like one of theirs, slender as his frame, and unnaturally angelic and beautiful.

They were called Dilandau Albatou and Hiero Vendetta, the Dragon Slayer General and his Strategos, a planner of high prestige and genius. He didn't speak initially that day they arrived, but the general did and announced they were the Dragon Slayers and had come to fight for whoever necessary, but on the general's terms.

The town of Finias said they had no need of soldiers, especially human ones. If not for the Strategos, Finias would have been burned to the ground. He quietly reasoned with the young general, and then the young blood eyed fighter asked where the wars were currently. They were answered and left, after his troops bought supplies with beautifully gold coins called gidaru. Alfheim's currency were the abundant jewels their land almost seemed to vomit in streams and fairy groves, but the glitter of the young men's supply of gold was equally stimulating.

The Strategos and a cherubic young Slayer had done the work, neither looking like soldiers, more like angels in armor. Then they left and the terrors began, for anyone that fought on the opposite side of the soldiers for hire. As long as their insane leader was fighting, it didn't matter who or what it was for. He and the Strategos were the most famous of the entire group, ones that seemed to have special powers keeping them strong and young as years passed. 

Those around them grew old after a few centuries, as elves normally did, but the human men didn't. The people of Alfheim had so many names for them, devil, the blood dragons soul stealers, sorcerers, warlocks, demons, even went so far to call them the spawn of the god of darkness himself, Velnias, but no one knew why seven of them never aged. The cherubic, innocent looking one didn't age, nor did the silvery blonde haired one, nor the brunette with his stern eyes. Another who had odd Laguna blue hair that spiked up like a dragon's crown and a tress beneath it like a knight's helmet cowl. He was quite dashing as well. The final unaging human demon was not a man, but lavender-haired woman of fine beauty, and to many citizens' shock, the wife of the Strategos.

It seemed strange she was with such people, and that no one tried for her. She could have passed for an elfin royal, if not for her stunted human ears. The Strategos was highly protective of her, not in jealous manner, more like she was his reason for breathing, that she was his soul's commander. He did practically anything and everything for her, and it showed wherever they were stationed to fight. He would fight for her, buy anything, and listened more intently than most husbands did, even the good ones.

On this very night, that same couple is together, in a crystalline lake as the sister moons shine upon them as they make love in their silvery splendor. 

                                                                        ~

            Hiero stepped into shore, drying off and feeling very warm regardless of being all wet. He looked back as he pulled on his boxers, smiling at his wife of over a 1,000 years of blissful marriage. She was bare and beautiful, but she didn't need to be. She was always beautiful, his wish granted at last for happiness. He couldn't help but smile at that beautiful face, those ice blue eyes that had such power over his heart.

            Hiero had never thought he'd be able to keep a love around ever, but at last he had gotten his wish, his Alessa. He put his pants and undershirt on, then his shirt as she came on shore, planting kiss on his cheek before going for her things. She hadn't beaten Dilandau yet. Alessa just didn't like being a soldier. She was only a Dragon Slayer because Hiero asked it of Dilandau, to protect her, and not make people think they were soft. That kind of talk worked well with Dilandau, it always did.

            As they dressed fully, Hiero put his cloak on, and offered his arm to his armored wife. She smirked at him, but took it anyway, following him back to the Abyss. It was a long ways in the distance, but their wings always made short work of the trip. That was, when they felt no one was looking. Showing they had wings would inspire more fear and distrust, and they'd go broke in a hurry if it happened.

            "So have you seen when the next war will come? I think Dilandau will go into hysterics if we don't fight soon." Alessa commented dryly. He frowned. Dilandau and Alessa still hated each other, Alessa hating Dilandau for his demeanor and poor treatment towards her. Dilandau simply hated Alessa for being around.

            Hiero wished a lot Dilandau would find a woman, human or elfin, and try love out. The guy was practically a 2,000 and something virgin, who didn't care that he was one. Chesta lost his virginity nearly 1,000 years ago to cherry maiden who attended the court of one of the many kingdoms they worked for. Gatti lost his first during the Zaibach war to a Fanelian peasant, at least a century before it was burned to the ground. Migel took his time and found a young woman blacksmith half-elf, one that resembled the red-headed blind singer Avaris. Hiero frowned a bit. Migel was addicted to red-heads because of that one moment Hiero turned into Avaris. He kept trying to get Hiero either drunk or to lose bets at cards.

            It sickened Hiero deeply. Migel was a perverted, conceited jerk. He'd have to find memory spell to fix the moron's brain or one day he would lose it again. Then he'd lose his lunch for a few years. 

            He looked to Alessa with wry smile. "I can handle Dilandau, Alessa. It's only been 100 years since the last one….and he had a lot of fun during it. He really has more will power than you give him credit for.….but, the next one I have not foreseen yet. They just come to me randomly, when it can somehow be changed. Its last minute for me, love….you know that." He told her in a smooth voice, but she smirked at him.

            "Don't start trying to put the moves on me again. We just had a lovely evening in private from that fire freak, don't spoil it by making excuses for him." She said tersely. He had to frown again, but briefly.

          "He's my friend, honey….and we understand one another. I'm pretty much the only thing standing between Gaia and total annihilation by flame. He's not so bad, is all I am saying. I know he can be a creep to you and most of the Dragon Slayers, but deep down, there is some good in him. Be glad for it being there." He stated, nuzzling her neck a moment, taking in her warm scent. 

            "And why is that?" she asked with wry smile.

            "He hasn't killed you yet." He smiled. Alessa laughed at that, and it made him feel better inside.

            "That's better, I love it when you laugh. So musical," he cooed playfully, kissing her cheek," And he would have if we didn't go outside to these romantic surroundings to make love….you know he has no defense against our bond in his sleep."

            She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Can't he ever wait till we're done to sleep?" she droned. Hiero snickered and patted her shoulder. "We don't exactly fork over schedule of when we're about to get in the mood, you know. That sort'a kills the romance. It happens when it happens….you know that, love," he told her, then started to snicker," You remember the last time he barged in on us?"

She cringed a bit, chuckling softly. "He was tangled in his own pants and trying to get his sword untangled from them. He shredded them apart and was chasing us around in his boxers."

"And all we had on were the sheets….well, you did. He was chasing you around more than me." He chuckled out.

"He likes you far too much….why do I always get attacked?" she sniffed. Hiero feigned mock hurt, pouting. "Ah, give me some credit, Alessa. He has this unreasonable hate for females, probably cause he had overtaken his mother's body….and Sora made Folken torture him and the others. It's his way….and I've kept him from harming you for nearly a couple thousand years. You don't have to bite my head off over his quirks. People can change, just give him some time."

She glared at him a moment, then simply frowned. "Sometimes I wish I wouldn't have to see him for a long, long time. He just is so full of his war crap….and himself. Dilandau is incapable of changing his mind about anything. He's as static as a grain of sand."

She pulled away a bit, walking bit ahead of him, sighing. "Maybe aliens will decide Gaia is a better target for anal probes than Earth and take him away for a long time. Give me damned vacation from his constant demanding."

"Ouch….Well, if that were possible, isn't that little harsh. I mean, even Dilandau has his good point. He listens and he's a great fighter, and he's my friend. Isn't that enough….he'll change….you'll see. Can't you at least give the poor guy that much?" Hiero put to her, sighing deeply at her rather disturbing wish.

She smirk, and put one arm up, bent and point to the Mystic Moon with the other on her slender, inviting, armored hip. "I say 'Beam me up, Scotty!' Hmm?" she retorted proudly.

Hiero was about to smile when a pillar of dark light surrounded Alessa, who was frozen in surprise. "Damn, the aliens have good hearing….huh? hey wait!' she yelped, the pillar ripping her off the ground violently. Hiero stared at her moment, then saw the fear in here eyes, the pillar coming alive on the inside with black tendrils of smoke. Then she shot up like a fish being yanked up by a hook, screaming and reaching for him, her wings of soft lilac color spreading and flapping madly.

"ALESSA!!!!" he screamed spreading his six wings, two of angelic white and the ones in between of a blue dragon strong, and darted into the pillar up after her.

"HIERO! I CAN'T MOVE! HELP ME! HIEROOOOOO!!!!" she screams, her wings being torn apart as the tendrils started to hide her form, the dark top of the strange stream of dark light swirling like a black hole. He didn't care and flew harder, hard enough to make his sail bone ache, his feathers bleeding from their fleshy, down encrusted anchor. He reached out with all his might, trying to go faster, but the tendrils were against him, lashing at his body with intent to harm. He was dyed red by the time her got close enough, reaching out to graze her fingertips. 

Tendrils were wrapping about her head, her icy blue eyes wide with fright and pain. "Hiero!"

"I'm coming. Alessa, don't go! I can reach you, just reach out to me, I'll get you! PLEASE!" he begged, reaching out again, but the tendrils yanked her again, both of them now deathly close to the black hole. It pulled harder on her, submerged up to her waist now, and the living blackness drinking her down like quicksand. 

"Hiero….ah, I love you!" she yelled, reaching out to him. He smiled, reaching out with hope. He had her hand in his, holding it tightly. He wouldn't let her go without him, wherever the pillar led to. "Alessa….I've got you….my love." He beamed.

She smiled back, but he only saw it for a second. She vanished from his sights in flash, the pillar fading with her. His hand closed on itself, empty with air. His eyes shook a bit, the sapphire daggers they held, astonished.

"A-Alessa….?" He whispered, as if not believing he couldn't see her. He listened, maybe it was spell, she was invisible, that had to be it. No, magic was not as advanced on Gaia as it was on Terrian and Val's world. He listened anyway, but all he could hear were the mournful crooning of the dragons of Alfheim, owls hooting, and the wind blowing coldly about his bloodied wings.

He hovered there alone, all alone. His Alessa was gone, he couldn't save her….just like all the others….but this one had been his one true, his true love, and he was powerless to save her. All his power….and he'd lost her in under a minute.

Hiero gulped a moment, blinking his eyes slightly, tears running out. 'The cursed….one….never feels happiness….Alessa, my darling wife. Alessa….why did you take her away from me, Delphine! YOU DID THIS!"

"ARGH! DELPHINE YOU DID THIS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!! ALESSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, his wings giving out with his sorrow. Hiero Vendetta's tears followed him as he plummeted endlessly to the ground below, not caring if it hurt. His heart had just been ripped out. One can live again….without their heart.

                                                **_~ The Abyss ~_**

**_                                           - Hiero's Chambers -_**

Dilandau walked briskly down the hall, not falter a step despite the intense sorrow in his mind. It was making his face hurt, but it couldn't be helped. Hiero's emotions were out of control and there was no way to oust a superior mentality such as his. Hiero was a natural telepathic, and with their bond, Hiero always dominated in it.

It was only in such times as these, when Hiero's emotions were very strong, that Dilandau despised being in synch with Hiero, only those times. At others it was just fine. Dilandau could never fully blame Hiero for being so strong with emotion, he was older than the whole lot of them put together.

His garnet eyes could see Val Schezar, his cousin only by birth, exiting the room, looking sorrowful himself. "Val!" Dilandau yelled, which came naturally. It annoyed him that Val simply kept the sad expression when he looked up. He felt like slapping the dragon man, but refrained from it. It might worsen his headache if Hiero heard it. "Yes, Lord Dilandau?" Val asked mournfully.

Dilandau stopped in front of him, frowning deeply. "How is he? Has he said where Slayer Demitrius is?" he asked cordially. 

"He keeps saying he lost again. That Delphine will never let him be happy….He was pretty messed up when Korus and Fylin found him. He was lucky they were patrolling or he'd have lain there for days before we'd have found him. He wouldn't do anything but stare. When I came in, he was crying about Alessa and….he was…." Val explained, and started to trail off. Dilandau sneered and grabbed him by the collar. "I know what you are and I don't care. Spit it out already!" Dilandau growled. Val looked too upset to even growl back, only nodding.

"He was stabbing himself over and over again, saying he wanted to die." Val finished, and was promptly released. Dilandau sighed a bit, looking at the door. "Get Arick and Gavin to guard this door, they don't come in and no one but myself comes out, understood?" Dilandau ordered. Val nodded hesitantly, standing there sadly. 

"Did I say stand and stare! Move!" Dilandau yelled. Val growled back then, but it only made Dilandau smirk. Val shrugged the creepy feeling it gave him off and ran off to get the Slayers mentioned.

After Val was out of sight, Dilandau entered the room and locked it. He looked at Hiero, who was on his bed. The bed was soaked with fresh blood, as Val had implied would be there. Hiero had no armor on, only his black undershirt and pants, no boots or armor. He was staring blankly at the ceiling. He had no weapons on him, so it meant that Val either hid them on himself or threw them right out the window. Either way, it didn't matter, daggers weren't always as effective as a good sword. Hiero was good with daggers, the best, but Dilandau felt them only needed as a last resort.

He got beside the bed and stared down at the blank expression on his friend and comrades angelic face. Val sure as hell had no telepathy or bond to Hiero as Dilandau did, so he could find out what had happened to that annoying wife of Hiero's. Dilandau didn't wait for any sort of sign that Hiero knew what he was going to do and did it, pulling his red leather gloves off and stuffing them in his belt, then placing his hand on Hiero's startling cold head.

He pushed and pulled at Hiero's scattered mind. This wasn't the first time he'd been in Hiero's mind. Over the centuries, Dilandau got to sneaking into this room to see what he could discover about his best Slayer, and friend. There was so much pain involved in Hiero's life, pain that even Dilandau could feel sorry about, not like he'd ever say it to Hiero's face. Dilandau was excellent at everything involved in combat, so he was never caught, but sometimes, Hiero would look at him with a knowing smile the next morning, as if he somehow knew. They were in synch, so it was possible, but Dilandau didn't care. He had a right to know.

He pushed again and found the events of the night, the breaking of a heart, the dark pillar that stole the life-force that was Hiero's heart, Alessa. He pulled out, hiccupping slightly from coming out too fast. He shook his head, and understood what happened, but was annoyed. How could Alessa being gone turn such a proud and powerful warrior into a numb and blank slab of jelly? He didn't understand, it sounded so stupid.

He slapped Hiero for this confusion he was wrought with, only to find that Hiero was looking at him, tears in those endless sapphire slits. Dilandau kept his face angry, a sneer on his pal lips as some silver hair blew across his bloodstone eyes. "Why?" Dilandau asked.

Hiero blinked a moment. "Why do I feel this way?" Dilandau nodded, still angry. Hiero angered him further by looking back to the ceiling, chuckling much like Folken did, dead and cold. "You've never loved anyone in your whole life, you can't begin to understand why I feel this pain. As strong and powerful as you are, you can't understand what it feels like to lose your heart…." Hiero said, stroking at his childhood scar that ran across his cheek.

Instinctively, Dilandau rubbed his own scar, his on the opposite cheek to Hiero's. It was where their blood mingled, the blood of the last pure Draconians, the last Fanelians. Dilandau always refused either parents' lineage, but Fanelia had shown him more amusement in being a constant target of enemy attacks for Escaflowne and his Alseides. He did miss his mother Celena Schezar, but he was Albatou, the lost son. He would stay that way, having things to hold onto made you weak. Like it was making his best ally weak. 

Dilandau did consider Hiero his one true friend, the only one that he could talk to and trust to be honest and not cower. It was better than the new  Dragon Slayers who did everything like trained dogs. Chesta, Gatti, Val, and Migel all obeyed to the letter, but let out a little of their opinions when they could, getting slapped for it. He would always be stronger than them, he would always be their leader, even if Val was a dragon. Hiero made sure Val never tried anything against Dilandau. Hiero was not a weakness to him, but he was acting it now.

"What good is a heart if it always hurts….? Hearts are for the weak. Mine will remain in love with my one true, war." Dilandau stated with a proud smirk

Hiero snickered bit, faintly. "I'm flattered." Dilandau growled, the smirk faltering at Hiero's joke, but it was joke at least. Hiero was still there.

"Don't get cute with me." Dilandau snarled and slapped him hard. Hiero just shut his eyes, allowing it, then took his bare hand, holding it tight. Dilandau blinked a moment, and waited.

"Sorry….I know what you mean, honestly. But Alessa was my love….and someday, Dilandau, you will know how I feel. I will never love again….Alessa is my all, my everything, my goddess of life and death. She's out there, somewhere….just because I can't sense her here or on the Mystic Moon doesn't mean she's dead."

Dilandau sniffed. "She could be….you have to consider that…."

Hiero nodded sitting up, still soaked in his own blood, but free of injury. He looked at Dilandau then, a soft smile on his equally pale lips. "I know she's alive….and I will never betray our love. Even if I must wait a billion lifetimes….I will stay faithful. I will find my wife….I will regain my heart Dilandau," he said quietly, now getting off the bed to stand before his friend and lord," And I only ask one thing of you."

"And that is, if I choose to do so?" Dilandau smirked darkly.

Hiero matched it, though tears still flowed. Hiero hugged him tightly, as they did once a few times in the past to show their appreciation for one another, to show they were friends, family. It was true in certain ways. Val and Hiero were his cousins, only partially because Folken Fanel raped his mother, the sister of Val's father, the late playboy Allen Schezar. His mother hadn't married Fanel, thank the gods, but it was by blood, and that was close enough. He embraced his cousin back, eyeing him strangely before Hiero stepped back.

"When the time comes….spread your wings and dive for the flames. Then you will understand." Hiero said simply, then was standing at attention, quiet and emotionless.

Dilandau nodded, puzzled, but Hiero's words normally made sense eventually. "Fine then….you….will be on sick leave in your room until you are ready to become my Strategos again. Is there anything else you require in the meantime before I get back to more important matters?" Dilandau as cold as possible, maintaining his authority. Hiero did not smile or chuckle, only nodded. 

"May I change rooms? This one holds too many memories….for me." Hiero stated simply.

Dilandau nodded sternly. "Fine then, do it on your own. That is all, Strategos Vendetta. When you have visions, of any kind, you will keep me informed, that is an order." Dilandau stated crisply, then walked out of the room, leaving Hiero to himself. If he'd walked out a little slower, he might have heard his friend utter something most softly, said with what was left of the immortal youth's heart.

"I just did." Hiero said, smiling gently at his friend's back.

                                                **_To Be Continued…._**

**_Teaser: __The new Dragon Slayers, a new war, and to kidnap a princess with an idiot is doomed to failure. My apologies to all who had to wait for this to be put back up._**


	2. Ch 1: Toy Soldiers

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything of Escaflowne or the Slayers._**

**_Chapter 1_**

                                                            Toy Soldiers 

_                                                            **- 300 Years Later -**_

_          **~ Lateni Borders ~**_

_                                                        **- Abyss Main Deck -**_

Several young men stood on the deck, a few elfin half-breeds and pures, six among them human, including their leader and Strategos. Each young man stood proudly, stern faced and obedient, almost all of them. The six humans were all dull eared, but beautiful young men, their Strategos with sapphire hair and their silver haired patron Master Dilandau Albatou standing out the most. Chesta Akilion was the blonde with the bowl cut hairstyle, looking utterly cherubic for a Dragon Slayer elder, he stood by Hiero Vendetta, the sapphire haired Strategos closely along with Dilandau. The others stood by the older elder, Gatti Maateo, Lord Dilandau's second in command, his silvery blonde hair short and shimming in the light of the double moons of Gaia. 

Beside him was Val Schezar, Dilandau's cousin and trusted dragon tamer. His hair was aqua in color, very light. It was held up in black leather strap, the hair up in three soft spikes, the rest hung around the back of his head neatly like knight's helm. His stunning golden eyes were like those of dragons, but not as alarming at Hiero's demon slits of sapphire and jade. There had been rumors that he was another cousin of Dilandau's, but it was squashed and slapped out of anyone that considered it. 

Then there was Migel Lavariel, a rather proud Slayer, but most of them were. He was simply stubborn, all be it intelligent and an excellent fighter. He was always training the others and those up and coming in the line of being Dragon Slayers. Dragon Slayers were rare, mostly boys who were orphaned or sold into slavery. Hiero Vendetta had a knack for locating lost children, Dilandau stressing that only males would due. Dilandau had no hope for female Dragon Slayers, not for the stereotypical fact he once held that women were weak. He didn't believe it that much anymore in watching the all female race of the Artemis Kingdom, their entire armed forced and dragon riders were females. 

"Male, female, what does it matter? Fighting one or the other doesn't matter, they all bleed and scream." Dilandau had commented fondly years ago. The only reason he did not want women among his Slayers as comrades was he didn't trust his men's hormones to control themselves. Females on their side or let to stay among them would only cause problems. Killing them all off in Artemis would do nicely for him, as they would all soon see. The Abyss was taking them to Lateni, a kingdom of male and females. The kingdom of Artemis, superior in their fighting skills, for females, was too much for the Lateni forces. It was evident enough, the kingdom had sent numerous pages out to spread word to other kingdoms that they were in need of military aid. 

Dilandau had been more than eager for a fight, the ears of Gaia were running very thin. Hiero had offered nothing against it. His visions had not been up to par since his wife had vanished. Hiero couldn't concentrate as well, he was quite unstable, as much as Lord Dilandau. Hurting people seemed to make him feel better. He'd taken to eating raw meals, bothering more people than normal, and indifferently harming opponents. Dilandau thought it was wonderful progress.

The other boys knew little of it, they hadn't been born when Hiero's wife vanished. This group of new Dragon Slayers didn't know their elders were over 1,000 years old. Dilandau had decided that the knowledge of their age should die out more or less. Hiero's spells kept them ignorant even when outsiders spoke of it. 

Hiero may have gone insane ten times over, but he was not stupid and he was most loyal to Dilandau. Hiero even slept in the same room, on Dilandau's plush couch, as their patron. He refused to sleep in his own room anymore, too many fond memories of his beautiful wife were breaking his heart by just being there. He didn't want to stay with Val, more so since Val was quite popular with the ladies.

                                                            ~

Dilandau cast his garnet eyes upon his newest Dragon Slayers. He was pleased with this generation, most of them anyway. There were a few who were too big for their britches, their egos doing thus. He looked at two in particular who had great egos and would bully the others in hopes of being seen as tough and perfect Slayer material, what they believed was perfection in Slayers. Hiero named them nearly all of them, first and last names, though occasionally Chesta was with him to help. Hiero treated Chesta like a baby brother, as opposed to the brotherly love he felt for Val and Dilandau himself.

He smirked at the tall platinum blonde Slayer, Link Dwyer, the boy's icy blue eyes watching the castle in the distance grow larger. Link was very, very vain, so much he put Dilandau's own vanity to shame. He was very prissy and stuck up, but Dilandau always put the little snot in his place. Link only valued himself and looked down upon the other for not being as handsome and learned with the ladies as he was. For a grunt, he had a lot of balls to think himself better than the others.

The one beside him was slightly better, Grego Trostel, but a bully. His hair and eyes were dark brown, just like his heart, which was refreshing. Dilandau liked a Slayer with edge, with feral intent on those in his path, but he was too proud of himself. He went too quickly into battle and made too much noise, he was poor at surprise attacks. That was why he was restricted to training alongside Gatti with the other grunts. He had ruined one too many dragon hunts during training runs. 

He was easily made jealous of others, especially those Dilandau or Hiero seemed to favor over him. He, oddly enough, hung around the younger grunts, like Reese and Rao. To Dilandau, Reese Scarobos was an upstart. Hiero took the boy in for only one reason, Reese was his only descendent left in Gaia. The boy had nearly been drowned a month after birth of an Artemis warrior. It was the law of the Artemis kingdom that male born children were to be cast into the river. Only females were allowed. Hiero got the majority of up and coming Dragon Slayers by rescuing the drowning babes from their overzealous mothers. 

Reese was a beautiful boy with cyan hair and eyes, though didn't resemble Hiero. He looked more like Gatti with spiky hair and Chesta's adorable face, but there was a sparkle in his eyes of mischief. Naturally, Reese was Hiero's great grandson, but Hiero told the boy he was his father's twin brother. It convinced Reese at an early age that his Uncle Hiero could do no wrong or tell a lie. Reese was far too trusting of his elders, save for Dilandau himself. Reese was loyal, but he knew the boy spoke poorly of him behind his back.

Rao Olita was a rather withdrawn young grunt with short red hair, always slicked back, his green eyes contrasting with them, keen and quick. He had a few cherry freckles on his cheeks, but nothing to be considered gross. He was an excellent shot, a sharp shooter in training and surpassing most of his predecessors and his trainer Migel. He had a bit of big mouth when playing cards, but was mostly quiet and serious. He also had a lingering hate of women, mostly those of Artmeis. He claimed that in this war he would be let loose upon those bitches, their generals and finest soldiers and enjoy it.

Hiero had softened his hate in telling him about his wife. Rao said he'd never date the horrid woman of the east. He'd prefer the human women really compared to elfin females. Rao was a full-blooded elf, as were Grego and Trova, the rest being half-breeds, a race of mistakes. Dilandau found that stupid, but he wasn't in charge. He never wanted to be in charge of a continent, it was too much stupidity. He was content with fighting forever. 

Trova Bolero was another admirer of Hiero's ways, in how Hiero constantly took hits meant for the new Slayers and talked back to Dilandau as if he had no fear of beatings. Trova reminded Dilandau of Gatti, the boy always made a stern, defiant look on his face after being struck. He disliked Dilandau a lot because he hated being struck for sharing slight opinions and showing some wisdom. He reported to Hiero most often due to liking him and out of spite, resulting in more hitting. Dilandau didn't like Hiero being an upstart, but it was his way, and Hiero was a good enough fighter and friend to let it slide sometimes. Trova was the spy, wonderful at scouting perimeters and infiltrating the enemy. One would not know it to look at the young man, he was a full blooded elf, with more delicate features than that of Grego and Rao, almost feminine with his shoulder length violet hair kept in a neat ponytail, his similar eyes shining gently on everything and everyone. 

Even his voice was soft, but he was terribly strong and fast despite his looks. Hiero teased him a little sometimes about being so, but in good form. He even allowed Trova to tease back. They talked on occasion, even of what girl's Trova was attracted to in passing. He never spoke ill of Dilandau, he was a very loyal Slayer and Reese's best friend. The spy and the young alchemist always seemed to get along swimmingly. They needed other people to help in repairs of Abyss and the machines that still worked and Trova and Reese did their best at that.

They worked with another half elf, Blake Ritcher, a brunette with frosty blonde streaks in his hair. He was more or less mute, a boy from the slave pits Hiero came across when the boy's master tried to accost Blake. His father had dumped him in the streets for being too obviously human, murdering the boy's mother later on. Hiero got revenge for the child and castrated the man. Blake was more or less too traumatized to speak again after being in the pits since age two to age seven. Hiero kept him and Reese closest early on, training him to be a mechanic, saying it would be less stressful for such a disturbed boy.

Dilandau didn't care, he didn't want Blake in battle, even if he was seriously loyal. He spoke only when spoken to and never questioned orders. He loved to work with the machines and repair work, and that kept him content. He was a decent fight at least on a dragon, so he wasn't a complete waste of flesh. 

            Then there was the one Dilandau took most of his frustrations on because the boy stuttered and wasted time. Morse Reichert was truly the most innocent of the Slayers, quiet, conservative, and incredibly empathic. The hazel-eyed dirty blonde haired boy was very nervous. He wasn't the best at fighting, but he was very good dragon riding and delivering messages, so he was in charge of training the dragons with Val. He annoyed Dilandau because he was as meddling as Gatti and Chesta still were, always questioning his orders and actions, getting a well deserved slap, but kept at trying to ensure Dilandau safety.

            Hiero never got in the way for Morse, even if the boy fell down as Chesta did, Hiero never interfered. He said it would toughen him up since Dilandau didn't scare Morse enough to stop worrying about his patron's well being and sanity, as Chesta and Gatti still had not learned against. He did defend Gatti and Chesta a lot, mostly Chesta. 

            'All in all, I have fine Dragon Slayers, even if not all of them are human. It matters little, so long as they fight and remain loyal to me. May Gaia help them if they cross me….' He thought passionately, eyeing Hiero slightly. He would frown, knowing most of the young Slayers felt loyalty to Hiero, but Hiero was solely loyal to Dilandau. Hiero was a truer friend than any of the other angels were. Hiero cared for him like a brother of pure blood, admired his ways and cared for his well being. He never said it as the others did. He said it more man to man, friend to friend, trusting and never repeating it to anyone. If there was anyone Dilandau trusted his life to more than himself, it was with Hiero. 

            "Lord Dilandau….we are over Lateni Palace. Should I stop the Abyss, sir?" Val sounded. Dilandau looked at his golden eyed cousin and nodded, then looked at the others. "Dragon Slayers, fall in." he barked. They all obeyed, in two perfect lines of six Slayers each. "Yes, Lord Dilandau." They chorused out together.

            He scrutinized them a moment, his garnet eyes falling on innocent Morse. "Get to the hangar immediately and get the dragons ready to fly. We shall meet Lateni's rulers on their own ground and show them our superior might. Move out. Strategos! Schezar! You remain with me." He ordered, getting quick nods and immediate obedience. As soon as they were gone, Hiero pulled his hood over his head, a mild smile on his pale mouth, Val coming up beside him, his hair bobbing a bit. 

            "Let's go….they know better to wait for us to get to the hangar before leaving." Dilandau commented snidely, leading the way.

            Val snickered as they walked on. "Far be it for little kids to upstage you. We might offend your ego again."

**_Slap!_**

**_            Val staggered back with a stunned look of pain on his face, then his golden eyes flared at Dilandau for striking him. Hiero got between them, shoving Val back a bit. "Val-chan….you know better. Dilandau hates his ego being trampled. Easy as it is to rile him….you asked for it same as I did last week." Hiero tutted absently, his eyes hooded with shadow, only his mouth to be seen in the soft smile._**

            Val nodded a bit, but was still scowling. "Why do you always defend him?" Val sneered as they started walking again. "Someone has to….really. I don't want family fighting, is all. We're all cousins, let's try and not beat the shit out of each other just once, hmm? You can beat up Grego for saying he saw you watching Trova bathing and getting all hot over it."

            Val growled louder. "That little bastard said that?"

            "He laughed about it….the boy is far to arrogant, even for a good fighter. He needs therapy, as mother once said about Dilandau." Hiero lolled out.

            Dilandau sneered a bit but didn't comment. Hitomi was dead, and it had been said about his former self. The past didn't matter, only the now did. Fighting for Lateni was all that mattered in the now, getting his war and carnage again. He smiled then, oh, how lovely the flames and blood would be this time, a war to end them all.

                                                            **_~ Lateni Palace ~_**

                                                    **_- Court of Pasquale Latenia -_**

            Dilandau kept at the front of the group after they landed in the courtyard. They weren't expected until a few moments after the stealth engine was turned off, so Lateni was ill prepared to be rid of them. It was rather simple to knock over the guards who tried to stick them with swords and spears, not wanting 'their kind' in such a beautiful kingdom.

            Dilandau and the Dragon Slayers made them regret that, most painfully. No one had been killed, but he knew they wished Dilandau had allowed it. None of them would walk again. 

            The halls of Lateni Palace were the same as most, tapestries, soldiers near nearly every large door, snotty nobles and skittish servants all about. The halls were all made of gray stone, the floors the same and lined with crimson carpets. He found it endearing.

            "Dilandau, I hear the king is as vain and fat-headed as the queen of Artemis. A shock they never married….must be the feminist kick of hers. He holds a lot of fighting tournaments….its our ticket into this war. Win one of his silly contests and you'll be running his armies in no time." Hiero said softly behind him.

            Dilandau nodded, returning in a bored tone," If we must, we must. War keeps changing, but there will always be destruction. Best this contests is quick or Lateni will be crowning the prince very soon. Their names again, Strategos? They are less familiar with us than we are with them. I want them looking foolish, not us."

            Hiero chuckled softly, patting Dilandau's shoulder a moment. "The king is Pasquale Latenia, very greedy, stocky and ugly….the only thing he values more than himself are his treasure troves. He has two sons, Vincent and Jago, Vincent being the eldest. He has a an attraction to Princess Lacey of Artemis….hopeless romantic, but she turned him down….but he's still looking for a woman to wed. He is a touch more conservative than his younger brother, who's as loud and greedy as his father. Both boys have black hair and blue eyes, their father's hair is gray….he's very old." Hiero sounded out as they neared the throne room, stopping at the great doors.

            Dilandau nodded at the guards that stood there, smirking when they refused to move. "Strategos….left." he announced to the puzzled elfin men. Before they could blink, Dilandau's sword sliced off the right guard's arm, Hiero doing the same to the guard on the left. They howled and fell over. Dilandau sighed playfully, putting his sword away as he pushed open the doors. "Strategos, watch our flank, then enter, understood. We have already disciplined plenty of Lateni's army….ensure that if more try to bother us again, the number climbs."

            "Yes Dilandau." Hiero said softly.

            "You call him Lord Dilandau, you ingrate!!" Link shot out. Hiero smiled blandly at the platinum haired Slayer's icy blue eyes flaring hatefully. Dilandau was not in the mood for ass kissing, so he slapped Link hard, so hard he sent him sprawling. "Silence, I did not say you could speak. Now, pick your sorry ass off the floor, Slayer Link, and follow the others. Move!" Dilandau growled, stalking off into the short hall to the actual throne area.

            Link whimpered a bit, then growled a little, more at Hiero. Link hated Hiero, always saying Hiero was a terrible Slayer, a disgrace for not calling Dilandau by his title, for being a trickster, a wild card, insubordinate, not the ideal Dragon Slayer in Link's opinion. He always had something to say in Hiero's face about this, getting chuckled at or even ignored, which flared the boy's vanity all the more.

            Dilandau didn't care so long as Link remained vigil in his fighting skills. He wouldn't have to be replaced if he kept himself strong. AS he walked, he hard Hiero chanting his Resurrection spell, and had to sneer. Hiero, as insane as he was, still had a caring heart. He'd reprimand him for saving the guards' lives later, right now, business needed attending.

                                                            **_~ Throne Room ~_**

**_            The king sneered as the fourteen young men entered, humans before elves, the silver-haired Dilandau heading the pack. The old elf wanted to shout for his guards, but they were tracking in blood tracks and smelled of that and cinders. Dilandau's red eyes stopped the man's heart a moment. His sons stood on either side of him, young Jago counting his recent allowance to his left and Vincent stood diligently to his right, eyes bored and bothered. He wanted to just wed a good woman and that was it, he had no interest in war or profit. Jago, however, loved the thought of dominating and hurting girls and gaining their lands for money and power. It was shame the boy was only 50 years old and Vincent was ahead at 200 years._**

            Vincent was a hopeless romantic and had nearly run off as a child to join the Dragon Slayers to have an adventure, not the 'drab' royal life. The king worried about letting someone so innocent and loving on the throne. He had more pressing problems now, the Dragon Slayers in question.

            "Your highness….we have come to offer our….services to your ailing country against the Artemis Kingdom." Dilandau Albatou stated perfectly. His voice was rather nice, it only matched his beauty, for a human dog. Most of the others, probably young orphans and former slaves from the looks of them, were of elfin heritage. He knew little of the Dragon Slayers himself, only that they were ruthless, the best fighters in Gaia, and from the western continent of Jotunheim, the land of the flight-retarded land dragons. 

            He found them quite pathetic, dragons that couldn't fly were like a king without money. Dilandau had royal grace to him, but arrogant. It could be played upon, everyone was with weakness, but why make it easy. The king smiled crudely, looking at his knights on opposite walls of the throne room. He had ten on each side, more than enough to kill these whelps, if they were just common braggarts. 

            "We do not approve of your kind here, human." He stated icily. Dilandau smiled, and it froze the king's blood cold. Such a cruel and seductive smile, like the devil had taken human form. He squirmed in his throne a bit, a few knights taking notice. They took a few steps forward, and no sooner had they moved, each Slayer had his sword out, even the platinum blonde who the bruised cheek. He was standing close to Dilandau as was another, one with dark brown hair and eyes. He was looking at the king directly, putting a bit too much anger into it.

            'Anger is such a nasty habit. That can be used as well….oh this might prove interesting, but first, a bit of fun.' The king thought, waving his hand a bit. The knights backed off, back in their places, but the weapons of the young men never went down. They were all protecting Dilandau from any possible attack, and from the look on Dilandau's face, he was pleased and cynical about it. "Stand down, Dragon Slayers, but if just one knight proves he has poor manners, teach him a lesson." Dilandau said casually, stroking his scar affectionately.

            "You didn't specify you had racist rules. The message was that any and all help was welcome….so what are you going to do about it, hmm?" Dilandau snickered, the door of the room sounding its close.

            The king looked up a bit as a final figure came down the carpets, drenched in a black cloak. It was like a gothic nightmare had taken shape, its features all but hidden. He could see a fair elfin chin, chiseled perfectly and a smooth mouth. It didn't strike him as a man, perhaps it was a woman slayer. There were rumors that there was one, but no one had seen her. He couldn't see her hair, just the slender body hidden within the cloak. The thing looked very tightly wrapped about her like a death shroud, the hood obscuring the rest. 

            The figure stopped behind Dilandau, and let out a slender gloved hand, shoving the brunette away. The Slayer sneered at the figure, but obeyed. Dilandau had shot the Slayer a look as well, so that was probably it. The king smiled slightly, this was going to be a lot of fun.

            He looked to Vincent, who seemed very in awe of the new person. "Might that be the female Slayer father?" he whispered to the king. The king nodded a bit. "We know no man with such a face, but we really don't know. It can't be a full elf male at that height, she's nearly as tall as Dilandau. We think it best that a contest should be held to see if they are worthy, yes." the king said quietly.

            Vincent looked at him, a touch of awe still there. The boy admired too many people. Vincent would have to go once this war was over, but it would teach him to know his father could take things he wanted away in the blink of an eye.

            "Very well then, General Albatou….but first a test of your skills. One of your Dragon Slayers by my choice….against ten of my best knights. Right here and now."

            Dilandau nodded. "Agreed, but this best not be a waste of my time. Slayers, step forward to the king!" Dilandau ordered, all Dragon Slayers obeyed the second it came out of his mouth. 

            The king snickered, the cloaked one was still next to Dilandau, an amused smile on her lips. "We choose the cloaked one….bad form for you to not include her." the king said boastfully. A few of the Dragon Slayers paled, the humans and few of the elfin breeds. Dilandau looked to the figure, whose mouth seemed to freeze in humor. The woman was trying not to snicker. "Dilandau came back at the king with a smug smirk. "Are you sure? There is time to back out of this and keep your men alive, your highness." Dilandau said in a devil may care tone.

            The king stood up, his belly rumbling a bit under his fine silk robes and gave a sneer with great authority. "We want the woman in black to fight. Do so or leave, coward." He rumbled. Dilandau stiffened, letting out a feral sneer, growling a bit.

            Dilandau looked to the cloaked one and smile darkly. "No mercy…." He said crisply, then clapped his hands a bit," Dragon Slayers, fall back to the door. Kill anyone that interferes, even if they be one of our own. This is for the honor of all Dragon Slayers."

            The young men obeyed and all stood in a row, making space for Dilandau as the cloaked one took to the center of the room, and dagger in hand. The mouth smiled a bit, rather like Dilandau. The king, this close, could almost see a scar on the left cheek, but it was faint in the shadowy embrace of the hood.

            "My knights, attack!" the king roared, and in seconds, ten armor elves came rushing at the figure.

            The king watched in anticipation of the woman being torn apart, to hear her screams, begging for mercy, but he didn't get it. He got blood in the face. Three knights reached her first and all she had done to ward them off was turn full circle with the odd dagger. The next thing he knew was that the first man was headless, the neck on the floor bleeding at the neck, and the third had his helmet knocked off. Seconds later, the dagger went through his face and the cloaked figure jammed her boot on the second's throat, crushing it to pieces.

            The other knights faltered a bit at the gore the figure made. She was still moving, doing a sudden back flip and landing near the others. They blinked a bit and surround her, swords drawn. The king smiled, it was over.

            He wanted to rub it in with Dilandau, but he smile froze, melting with fear as he saw the general's tell-tale smirk. Screams erupts as the Dragon Slayer leapt out of the circle of steel and armor, leaving the cloak behind on two of his knight's heads. They looked positively pathetic flailing around like poorly made ghosts, trying to fight their way out of the fabric.

            His face paled as the Slayer landed dead in front of him, the jade eyes with sapphire dagger pupils staring into his soul. He barely heard Vincent gasp as he realized what an ass Dilandau had made out of him. Before him stood a tall, young man of angelic beauty, his head decked with short and silky looking sapphire hair. The bangs spiked a bit downward, cradling his face gently. Worst of all, he wore Dilandau smirk, giving his own cheek scar a single stroke. 

            The king feared the Dragon Slayer would take him down for thinking him a woman and for sending the guards after him. Time just seemed to stand still as the Slayer stared at him, his eyes shifting after what seemed like an eternity to Vincent. A drop of blood fell from the tip of the dagger as the smirk became an increasing vicious grin. In a breath, the Slayer back-flipped and stole a sword off one of the knights, slashing its owner into a wet, red pulp.

            The knights remembered themselves as the blood showered upon them, all attacking at once, only to be cut down in mere minutes. Soon only one remained, cowering and trying to crawl away from the violent Slayer. The king stood up quickly, he had to stop his mistake. He couldn't be made fool so soon, or at all. This shouldn't have happened, the Dragon Slayers should have failed. Sadly, he knew he was a fool to them now, he'd been suckered, but he could still save one.

            "Stop this! You win, I'm convinced. Call him off, Dilandau!"

            "Lord….Dilandau." Dilandau purred out languidly, watching the Slayer tower over the cowering knight. The blade was at the man's throat, Dilandau watching this with great, sadistic interest. He rubbed his scar, his on the opposite side of the Slayer's. The young Dragon Slayer's psychotic expression terrified the king, even the scar upon the man's left cheek seemed to tick with anticipation. He looked up with his eyes, never moving his head an inch.

Dilandau smiled broadly and nodded. The king yelped as the sword came up, and the knight's head rolled across the room to shatter wetly on the wall, bone shards and brain matter swimming in the crimson rivers that it once was. He fell back in his chair as easily as the body slumped to the floor, pouring out its life at the Dragon Slayer's feet. "You said defeat all of them, you highness, to us, that means killing our opponents. We never fail to follow a challenge or a good order….next time you should be more specific. Am I right, Strategos Vendetta?" Dilandau smoothed out as the king shivered with fear and fury.

'Strategos? This is their strategist? A…..psychotic boy?!' the king thought wildly as his eyes went to the boy in question, who was putting his cloak back on. He kept his hood off, and smirked at the king and his sons. "Yes. Be careful with your orders, your highness….we are very, very serious with our profession. War….is very important." He stated in his velvety voice. The king's heart nearly melted at the sound, but he was too angry with the youth to consider the notion.

"U-understood…I will remember it in the future, since you'll now be serving Lateni in its time of need." He said as strongly as he could.  

Vendetta and Dilandau just snickered in tune with each other, the Strategos standing beside his leader once more, proudly. "Yes, we played you silly waste of time, now it is time for the real games to begin. We will begin immediately in your war against Artemis….and try not to get in our way, your highness. It is not very smart to annoy me." Dilandau spouted with cold arrogance that froze the king's blood even more. The king managed a faint nod and gave a gesture of dismissal.

Dilandau nodded a bit and then left, his Slayer's all following second later. The one with platinum blonde hair was mutter obscenities about Vendetta being a disgraceful Slayer to show off so much, the brunette beside him agreeing, commenting slightly that Dilandau indulged the bastard too much.

The king waited until they were gone, and ordered his remaining knights to clean up their comrades from the floor. "It won't be long, Dilandau, before you regret coming here No one plays me for a fool, especially not some psychotic human." He growled out, both his sons watching him curiously. He didn't care what they heard, so long as this war didn't cost him more than he was willing to pay. The Dragon Slayers were here, but not humbled. He had time though, time enough to make this war turn out in his favor, not Dilandau's.

                                                **_~ Two Years Later ~_**

**_                                                                     - Artemis -_**

            "I don't know why we are bothering anymore….the king never gives us good orders." Dilandau growled softly. Hiero looked at him, frowning slightly. "Yes….but like I said, my visions aren't up to par lately. He doesn't want me in the palace or he'll cut us loose. The man is arrogant enough to do so….kidnapping the youngest Artemis princess isn't so bad compared to all the boring missions he's sent us on."

Dilandau sneered a bit at the reminder. "His soldiers ruin most of the battles for us anyway….this time, its just the Dragon Slayers this time, thank Gaia. But I'd do this differently, Hiero….this is child's play. This is beneath us." Dilandau scowled.

Hiero sighed a bit, lightly, looking up at the sandstone colored palace of the female kingdom of Artemis. Lateni's was stone and gray, boring as all castles were, but this place had many towers joined to one another, like gargantuan sandcastles shaped like ivory towers. It was very smooth and well sculptured, like those of beauty were. It was also well guarded. Artemis had very well decorated generals, even if they dressed like the Amazons of his mother's home, the Mystic Moon. Most of the lesser soldiers wore such clothing, generals and others of great reputation and strength wore different attire.

They were great men haters, only using the men of Lateni and travelers as good breeding, then leaving them out to dry, even going so far as to drown their babies if the children were male. He hated them for this most of all, he hated a lot of people, but none as much as these women. It was good enough revenge for the orphans he took in as Dragon Slayers to hurt their tormenters, those who cast them away heartlessly. 

Lateni wasn't any better. He knew the king was up to something, but his visions had suddenly left him when he needed them. After he lost Alessa to the dark pillar, they had been scatter shot in his brain. He only got bits and pieces now, nothing solid, just images. It was nothing really helpful anymore, unless his grief would leave him, which he strongly doubted would ever happen. Life was just so incomplete without his beloved Alessa, his one true love.

Still, he knew strategy and was highly intelligent in all things, especially the ways of war. Getting in would be no problem with his magic and their wings. The Dragon Slayers would distract the guards while he, Migel, Grego and Dilandau slipped into the young woman's room and stole her. Simple to the smallest detail. Their dragons were hidden a ways off, far enough away not to be noticed and close enough for everyone who was strong enough to escape. Nothing could go wrong.

'Then why do I have this nagging feeling something will?' he wondered.

'You worry too much, Hiero.' Dilandau thought back.

Hiero grimaced a bit. He was the same as Dilandau, not used to being in telepathic contact when close to another. He had his slip up with Val and others, but never had a stray thought to himself gotten out, until he and Dilandau became in synch. Hiero depended on Dilandau as much as Dilandau did with him. They were good friends, they understood the pain of loneliness, betrayal, loss of self, and the agony of being an outcast. Dilandau felt it secretly, he knew he was different and that hurt all the more. To take his pain out on others was the sole solution. Hiero's was to lash out as well, but also to close off his emotions, to stop feeling.

He simply looked at Dilandau and shrugged. "Its only natural. It's probably best that we left Reese, Morse and Trova to guard the base. Not that I'd trust the cook with watching the Abyss ever." Hiero stated quietly.

"True enough. Oh, that reminds me, we need a new cook." He drawled out.

Hiero frowned a bit. "Another one? What happened this time?" Hiero sighed in a bored tone.

Dilandau shrugged. "This one tried to poison us….Link caught him pouring Skyln venom into the wine. He killed him on the spot." Dilandau stated plainly.

Hiero nodded. He didn't bother to question if it were tested. To have a name for the venom was enough. Hiero would have survived it, but would have woken up annoyed and enraged, knowing full well his comrades flesh would have all fallen off and leaked out their blood. Skylns were very rare serpents that resided in the mountains, venomous, but not viscous unless attacked. The deathly gray-green slimy serpents were the deadliest creatures alive. If bitten, it would be a long painful death if the anti-venom were not injected within an hour after the bite. 

Hiero had kept a few as pets to be applied to arrows for the sharpshooters, and the deaths were pleasantly gruesome, until one of their own suddenly became afflicted with the symptoms. He had snuck a swig of wine, which had been laced with the venom by their first cook. Dilandau killed the man when the poisoned young man told him what he had been doing prior to growing ill. The wine was tested, but too late for the young man to be saved, the tests weren't fast enough to tell what poison had been used. Hiero killed the boy quickly and painlessly as the flesh started to rot off and bleed, casting sleep spell upon him so he wouldn't feel a thing when he cut his head off.

After that, a new cook was assigned, but he mouthed off to Dilandau's picky tastes, and got a dagger in the throat for using his voice box improperly. The next three were lousy cooks, killed in Dilandau's rage for their stupidity, the next one and apparently their current one as well tried to poison them again. Dilandau always had a Slayer watching the cooks during meal preparation. Another one bit the blade for being as foolish as to think the Slayers would ever allow another of their group to die so horribly again.

Hiero was still bit worried about the mission, mostly since Grego was there. Grego was training to ascend from grunt status tonight to a high ranking Dragon Slayer. Dilandau believed in real life situations to be the perfect ways to weed out the weaklings. He felt Grego needed to be tested, since the young man was only good at beating up his own lately. If Grego was strong enough, he'd survive this, as Dilandau felt he would. Hiero was unsure, as strong as Grego was, he didn't think so well on his toes. He never thought for himself very well. Hiero only hoped he wouldn't screw this up.

Hiero turned back to the castle, his thoughts fading out as shouting began a ways off, men and women alike shouting war and death cries into the still night air. "Time to fly." Dilandau uttered, standing up as he pressed the button in his armor. Hiero did the same, as did Migel a ways behind them. 

Dilandau and Hiero spread their six wings at the same time, red and sapphire dragon scales flashing in the moonlight and feathers of purest white and brown-laced twilight blue danced through the air. Grego gasped a bit, and Hiero nearly laughed at his oblivious response.  His wings were no surprise to him anymore, to hear people gasp all the time was boring. Grego had to have heard rumors from villagers and passer-by's about the humans' wings. It was a tiche pathetic to Hiero. Wings weren't that big a damn deal, at least he didn't think so.

"Is everyone clear on their orders? If not, I'll kill you right now." Dilandau hissed, more at Grego than anyone else. 

"No Lord Dilandau…..I know my orders. To guard the door and kill anyone that comes in." Grego said soundly. Dilandau nodded sharply and spread his wings all the way.

After Migel grabbed up Grego, they took to the sky quickly as the shouts became littered with steel clashing, the only shouts now the death cries of the Artemis women.

                        **_~ Princess Rheanna Artemisu's Chambers ~_**

Rheanna was having beautiful dreams of her ideal man, a tall dark and handsome elf on a wonderful pale white horse. He rode her into the sunset, the sky as red as a rose, or blood, running his supple and cool fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair. It seemed like she was still dreaming when she saw two red orbs staring at her, coolness along her throat like a breeze. Then it nipped at her, and warmth streamed down her neck. Only then did she realize she was awake, staring into the eyes straight from a fiery hell. 

She stayed deathly quiet as the pale, red-eyed human held the dagger to her throat, a cruel smile playing upon his flawless lips. The scar on his right cheek practically screamed danger all the more to her frightened soul. Still, she could not manage to voice it, even as dark hands lifted her up, her quick eyes seeing two more humans. There was an elf a ways off by her shut door. He had dark hair and eyes and looked to be the angriest person alive. She didn't know whether to fear for herself or fear for the guards outside. He looked as if he'd ram through the wooden door any second just to kill.

The silver haired human wore blood red armor, his eyes never leaving hers once, feral and dangerous. The human to her left had brown hair and deep blue eyes and a very serious expression, focused on the one in red, but the one on the other side caught her attention all the more. He was simply too beautiful for a man, his eyes strange and hypnotic and sapphire hair that shimmered perfectly in the moonlight. He had sort of a sneaky grin on his face, also looking at the one in red. He had a scar on his left cheek, nearly similar to the one on their leader's, only a small scar lay upon the side of the bridge of his nose. 

He was still fascinating to behold. If she weren't so scared, she might have asked his name or said something about his looks, but now was not the time. 

"Lavariel….Vendetta….get the princess to the base. Grego….with ….Grego!" the one in red said in a harsh and hushed tone. 

He seemed angry and alarmed, and she soon saw why. The Grego person, the lone elf, had pushed open her door to peek outside. He looked back at his leader the instant the words came out, but it was too late. Her door creaked and seconds later steel sounded outside and hollering.

"Dammit!" the leader growled. 'Do something….now!' her mind screamed, and she did the first thing that came to mind. She stomped on the brunette human's foot.

"IE!" he yelled in her ear, hopping away. The other human shoved her on the floor hard at the leader's feet. "Shimmata! Abort now. He's ruined everything." The blue haired human said harshly.

The strange word didn't translate for her, it was very alien. The human was glaring at Grego as the younger slayer was backing off from the door. "Argh, damn!" the brunette muttered, jumping out the window to her astonishment. "Tell the others to fall back, and take as many of those bitches with them as they can." The one in red shouted out the window, then Rheanna's door burst open, guards flooding into the room.

"It's a trap!" the sapphire haired one shouted, drawing his blade. The one in red growled, swiftly beheading two guards' head off. "There's going to hell to pay from the king. Sorry ladies, we don't have time to dance…." The one in red growled, slicing off another guard's arm. The woman fell to the floor wailing, holding the stump pitifully.

Rheanna backed away, ramming into the elf Dragon Slayer's leg. He struck her in the face with the back of his hand as the two humans were backing towards her window. "Grego, stop fooling around with that slut and get over here!" the one in red yelled, jumping out the window with an insane look of rage.

"Not without the Princess, Lord Dilandau!" Grego shouted, grabbing the young lady by her pale arm, tearing the sleeve of her nightgown in the process. Her arm was throbbing from how tightly he gripped her, his dark eyes full of rage as he put her in front of him. He started to force her towards the sapphire haired human, who was still fighting off the guards.

He would have made it, if he'd bothered to pay more attention to what was behind him as well as what was in front of him. She heard a sharp cracking sound, and then the Slayer's grip tightened a moment. A moment later he collapsed onto her, breathing softly, a warm trickle of blood gracing her cheek from his head wound.

She looked up at him a moment, seeing he was fully out, then to the human by the window. The sapphire one sliced three guards in half with a twist of his wrist, his sword screaming with crimson as his strange eyes fell upon her.

He looked gravely serious, to her then to Grego. "This doesn't end….until I say it does." He said softly, then leapt out the window in the blink of an eye. After a few moments, she saw only the sister moons of Gaia in her emerald eyes, her blonde hair absorbing what little blood was dribbling on her. 

Then, at last, her mind gave in, and she fainted.

                                                                        **_To Be Continued…._**

****

**_Teaser: __Introducing the all powerful bad ass warrior Raven Ai, the perverted elder princess, and the secret behind the war….__revised slightly._**


	3. Ch 2: Master of Puppets

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything of **The Slayers** or **Escaflowne**, nor do I own** Metallica's **awesome** Master of Puppets **song. I do own Hiero, Raven Ai, Lacey, the new Slayers, and the new countries. Review and read my other stories, please_…._REVIEW!!!!_

_This is dedicated to the reviewer **MOG**, who begged so cutely for me to get this out. **Thanks MOG! **Still dedicated to you!!_

**_           Chapter 2_**

**_                                          Masters of Puppets_**

**_  ~ Artemis Royal Palace ~_**

**_     - Torture Chamber -_**

"Talk, you sorry excuse for a man! Or I just might have to be even more gentle than before…." General Raven Ai shouted at young Grego. The youth had been most stubborn, despite being beaten, whipped, flogged, nearly drowned, and threatened with pokers. He was soaked in blood, bruises and cuts, but still, he stayed stone cold. He shivered briefly after each torment, but then it fled him like a ghost. Raven had grown bored with those silly tortured and went right for the rack, stripping the boy of his precious armor, leaving him only his pants.

            Her sword was itching to cut him open and be done with it, cut off his loins, but the queen requested that be spared if she could help it. The seed of a Dragon Slayer was valuable. It wasn't very often that a woman of Artemis got one in bed, or anywhere for a bit of nocturnal enjoyment. Then again, this whole war was a farce just to get them either dead or as man-servants, it didn't matter. They'd be under their heels for all of eternity soon.

The King of Lateni drove a hard bargain with their queen, but to get rid of the human men that brought their floating mountain here and employed filthy half-breeds once and for all was worth working with a feeble and imperfect man.

            She grinned a bit, the gesture sick with war and anger. Men had taken her sister away to that stupid male and female kingdom and turned her against her heritage. Now she was a loving housewife, wanting to be with a man for more than just children. It sickened to know her sister thought she was in love with such cattle. Men were a disease that needed to be controlled by those of Artemis. It needed to be begun with young men, then that dream would be all the more realized. They had unjustly robbed her of her mother and taken her away, but she learned quickly how to kill, to avenge her death since he sister was unwilling to blame men rightly for their mother's murder. Men were worthless monsters.

            'Except one man….Dilandau Albatau….there's a human I can sink my teeth into.' She thought with deep, maddened smile. They'd been fighting the Dragon Slayers for some time now, always searching for the hearts of the group, the spines that held this deadly band together, their general Dilandau and his lovely Strategos Hiero Vendetta. Both were rumored to be very strong and powerful, brilliant minds of war. She didn't believe it until the first battle. Her entire regiment was nearly exterminated by those things that followed their insane leader.

            She didn't see Dilandau or the rumored beauty of a Strategos until the fourth battle, and hadn't been too impressed by them physically. They both wore armor, the Strategos like a normal Dragon Slayer and Dilandau in red, the color of blood as it flowed towards the Walk of the Dead. Dilandau struck her as too pretty to even be a fighter worth her time, the same for his Strategos. They were both far too well endowed in their facial features and soft hair to be considered threats of any kind, like weak boys. They even looked like teenagers.

            Raven looked at her right arm a moment, the armor of black over it, her reflection staring back at her with her own eyes, dark and hurt. Dilandau had ruined this arm fully. Her hand could no longer grip. She was thankful her left arm was not her sword arm, but she did use this one for spears and her private torture chamber here. It was his fault, for being so pretty, so innocent and young looking from a distance. When she rushed him, he knocked her flat on her back with something bright and that smelled of cinders, before she could get up she was kicked in the face.

End of **passion play**, crumbling away!   
**I'm your source of self-destruction!**   
Veins that **pump with fear, sucking darkest clear**,   
**Leading on your deaths construction!**

            "Get up, weakling….so I can kill you for being in my way correctly." His cold voice had let out, like an arrogant youth, sort of seductive in the murderous way he said it. She scrambled back, pulling out her blade as she stood and finally saw him up close, the Strategos watching only a few feet away. They were both smirking at her, double colored eyes of sapphire and jade laughing at her and the crimson garnets of the general aching for bloodshed, her blood. She stood fast in place and went at them both, a mistake she'd regret always.

            Both moved away quickly and came round behind her. Then she felt some slash through her left arm, severing the nerves and some muscles. Her arm fell uselessly at her side, but she turned again, blocking Dilandau's blade from severing her head. She slashed back at him, but didn't come close. He was sidestepping each cut for several minutes as their swords met, the Strategos doing nothing but watch with an annoying grin.

            She'd finally had enough of Dilandau toying with her and socked her foot in his groin. His eyes pulsed with rage at the same moment, holding himself tightly with his free hand, the other waning on keeping her sword away. She'd almost had him, cheap shot or no, but that Strategos ruined everything. He came out of nowhere lightening-quick with a ball of energy, sending her flying a mile away. 

Taste me you will see,   
More is all you need….   
**You're dedicated to   
How I'm killing you!**

Her soldiers found her unconscious in a ditch and carried her back the palace. But she had heard Dilandau yelling at the Strategos before she blacked out. "I could have taken her! I don't need you always defending me, Hiero!" Dilandau had screamed. Raven smiled at that then, Dilandau always had his Strategos with him. Now she knew he had a possible weakness without him. He was as hot-headed as she was in battle, and it could be taken advantage of next time. 

            Coming back to the present, Grego moaned as her soldiers tightened the rack another notch. 'Who better to defeat you, dear Dilandau, than your equal? Well, we will be equals until I enslave you and make you my permanent man servant….Let's see who writhes and begs when it is you flat on your back for all eternity in my grip. No one clips the Raven and doesn't answer for such an atrocity.' She thought with a grim smile, stepping up before the young man, cutting his left thigh open upwards. It wasn't deep, but enough to hurt and bleed.

            "Now I ask again….boy, where are the Abyss entry ways?! We know its near Lateni in their mountain range, so you better tell me where how to get in or really soon…." She quipped darkly," You'll be a woman."

            She tapped a small dagger right on his loins, and watching him sweat over it was enjoyable, but it was so terribly brief. His resolve kicked in and he was stone cold once more, but still, she could smell the fear on him, see it in his eyes. He wasn't strong in the mind. He figured she was bluffing at best, but Raven Ai never bluffed.

            "That's enough, Ai, he's ready for me." A lovely, haughty voice let out.

            Raven turned slightly, seeing the elder princess standing in the dingy doorway of the torture chamber. The tall blonde royal stepped in, her topaz colored dress a beacon in the dark room. Grego even lifted his stubborn eyes to her, the pain ignored in his mind. It was admirable, as bloodied as he was, to see he was still able to process things. 

_Come **crawling** faster!!   
**Obey your Master!**   
Your **life burns faster!**   
**Obey your Master! **  
Master!!_

Ai looked him over, and saw a bulge forming in his leather pants. She smirked a bit. Their princess was a notorious mystic charmer, one of many elfin women who could act as sirens to men just with a look, and arouse them. Though a half-breed, he was still a strong slayer. His seed would create many a fine warrior, or breeding grounds. He was obviously not very good at hiding his lusts. 

He was making it obvious to anyone that looked at him. He hadn't seen many women was what it said. Ai was different, she was considered the enemy, a solider, but the princess was royal beauty, not a warrior, only a temptress to a repressed little boy wanting to show he's a man.

"Yes, my princess….if you believe so….though I was just getting warmed up with this strapping….little boy." Ai said whimsically. Grego shot her a glare and struggled, the arousal gone, now it was rage against his manhood being challenged.

"Lousy whorish dog! Say it when I'm not chained up and we shall see how brave you are, bitch!" he shouted at her, his voice a bit coarse.

'Oh please….so easily set off when a woman or your dick is involved. He deserves to die.' She thought angrily, taking out her blade.

"General Ai, halt!" the princess shouted, her green eyes angry. Ai stopped a breath from Grego's groin with the tip of her blade, then grunted at him. "Next time, boy….you'll be a girl." She growled and stormed out, her soldiers with her, leaving the prisoner alone with the devil charmer woman.

                                                                                    ~

Grego was thankful his manhood was spared again, but still, Lord Dilandau would punish him greatly for being kidnapped and botching up the kidnapping. He was ready to scream when he felt a hand on his cut thigh, some cool liquid poured onto it. He looked down and his jaw nearly came unhinged. The princess was attending his wound, not only the recent one, but the rest as well. She was touching him, it seemed so innocent, but it was attention he had never experienced. It felt…addictive. Those green eyes locked with his own, as if saying she would be with him. He looked her over a bit, best his eyes could manage locked in such a stare. She was very well endowed, the cleft of her breasts in the tightly fit dress setting his groin nearly ablaze. He'd never been so close to a woman this beautiful.

He knew her name. He'd been briefed about the occupants of the palace. This was the elder princess, Princess Lacey Artemisu, heir apparent to the throne. 'And drop dead gorgeous….all the other higher uppers get girls, why not one of us grunts? Why….it wouldn't hurt….would it? She's taking care…of me…Oh, nice." The thought, the wounds healing warmly, her hand still in the former slit on his thigh. He could feel her warm fingers on his skin, slipped into the slit of the pant leg.

"Would you like to go home?" she asked, her voice sounding so beautiful and almost everywhere. Those eyes captured him again, and he felt lightheaded. "No…I want to stay with you." He blurted out. She smiled, almost satisfied. He smiled back, she was approving his answer, how kind. He sucked in his breath and her hand move all the way in and rubbed his thigh lovingly. It felt so good, his eyes couldn't shut, still with her as she touched him, a woman touching his skin. So freely and innocently, and it was driving him crazy.

"Why not go home? Your fellow Slayers are there. Even your precious Lord Dilandau is waiting, my handsome Dragon Slayer, correct? Don't you want to return to them?" she asked plainly.

"No….they give me…ugh, no respect." He said, feeling a bit dizzy, but to see her still watching him with those darling eyes, he didn't care. Her hand darted higher, arousal coming again. Beatings he could take, but this felt too good to be able to control. He was trained to be soldier, not a lover, but he wanted love, a woman to call his own. 

"Why not? You're strapping, handsome man…you deserve, nothing but respect." She cooed softly, the finger still moving up, one flicking the clef at where his groin met his thigh. His eyes nearly rolled back it his head, his pants going tighter with lust as his hips bucked at the touch. She was teasing him, but so close. He could break the bonds and snap her neck, yes, but why? She was so warm, so beautiful, so gentle….if he did break free, he might just make love to her instead. He wanted her more with each subtle graze of her fingers, staying in place.

He had little time for girls with Lord Dilandau always hounding his ass about nearly every little thing. He wasn't fast enough. He didn't have permission to beat this boy up, he had no right to speak against the Strategos. The Strategos….Dilandau, they always hindered him. He could be one of the higher-up's if not for them, for the others. Reese, he was always spoiled with attention, with outside interests by his uncle, that damned Strategos. 

Not Grego, never Grego, he was always working, always training, always being lectured. The others had it better, even Link, that damned playboy. Link was the one with great looks, he was allowed to fool around not Grego. Grego got nothing but grunt work. Last night was supposed to be his big break in the ranks of dragon slayers, and it was ruined in a second of curiosity. No, it wasn't his fault, it was the others, they weren't fast enough, and he was only making sure the guards weren't listening. He was being a good soldier, strong. He was the strong one, not them.

**_Master of Puppets_**_, **I'm pulling your strings!!**   
**Twisting your mind** and **smashing your dreams!!**   
**Blinded by me, you can't see a thing!!**_

Hiero and Lord Dilandau, they simply left him here to be Ai's whipping boy, they abandoned him. He would not be rescued, they just left, and Dilandau didn't even utter a word. Hiero just stared at him before he was knocked out, then he found himself being whipped, shirtless and hanging by his wrists in manacles. They left him to die, he was nothing to them, so they were nothing to him. They had to pay, yes, it made sense. They'd pay for leaving him behind. She wouldn't leave, she'd stay, she was with him, caring and loving….so close to his special place.

He groaned a little, the teasing getting too great. If he wasn't satisfied soon, he'd burst in his pants. Then she'd laugh, saying he was weak, couldn't hold his lust in for shit. No, he'd be strong, for her now, his princess. He felt dizzy as he considered it, but it made sense. He'd gotten nothing but his skills from Dilandau, then nothing but abuse and being cats aside once he got there. Why work for those who didn't appreciate him, when he could be with someone who did.

"Yes….they left me here, they don't respect my skills, my strength. They….are jealous. They have to pay for what they've done to me….love." he uttered, smiling at her grin.

"Then I shall help you, dearest….all you have to do is look in my eyes, and know….what I say, is what you think. I will be yours….mind and body," she said, her hand flitting up and squeaking his balls gently. He nearly went off on her hand at the touch, making him writhe, to be freed of the lust by giving it to her," Don't you agree, soldier?"

He nodded lucidly. "Grego…my lovely Lacey…." He sighed, his mind all hers. He frowned a bit as her hand pulled out, even the slide of her hand on his skin making his manhood throb dangerously. 'Torture, but I like this as compared to Ai's. Oh love….' He thought brightly, smiling to her.

She smiled back. "Are we feeling better now, beloved?" she asked, her voice so careless and deep. He nodded, though his lust was still obvious, and showing he was in need. She smiled, running her hands over his legs and then the bulge in his pants. He shivered as the zipper sounded, cool air rushing into the claustrophobic heat within. "Now….do you really….love me, dear?" she smoothed, the zipper coming down slow for him. He held onto to his resolve, but….she was still rubbing his leg, a finger teasing at his strained boxers. 

**_Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream!_**_   
**Master!   
Master!** _

"With all my heart, Lacey. I'd die for you, I'd do anything." He spoke lovingly, as if he knew it to be true and right. It felt right, yes, he loved her, why wouldn't it? She was so perfect, she hadn't hurt him, she'd been nothing but good to him since they met.

"Can you do something for me….so we can always be together, Grego….and your nasty leader can't take me away….hmm?" she said, coming closer, leaning over a bit. With that, his resolve broke, as did his manhood break free of his bonds, standing at attention to her, simply begging for affection. She smiled deeply at him, teasing little licks coming across the tip, sending him over and over through heaven's gate. "Ah….yes, anything, my love, please…." He begged.

"Kill the Dragon Slayers…all of them, for me, so we can be free of this horrid war. Kill them all, and then drag you leader here so he can know what it feels like to lose respect. Let him suffer in your beautiful place….can you do that for me, lover?' she sighed out, the tip in her mouth a moment.

His eyes bulged and he nodded. "They'll die for you, then we'll be together, beloved. Please….now…please….I'll kill for you, and we'll be happy. Ungh…" he groaned.

**_Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream!_**_   
**Master!   
Master!** _

With that, Lacey took him in her mouth and sucked and lapped his heat away. He started to scream then, and the whole castle heard his ecstasy, and they all knew, the plan was in set motion anew.

                                                                        **_~ Throne Room ~_**

**_                                                                         - Hour Later -_**

Lacey was drinking fine glass of white wine as she entered, a grin on her lips. Raven just sneered. "Sickening display, my princess. Did you honestly have to put his thing in your mouth?" Raven sniffed, the portly queen sitting on the throne beside her fanning herself, letting out a warbling, scratchy gasp.

"A dragon slayer's seed is a strong line. The spell may have faltered if he through he'd get nothing. He's mere cattle for breeding and slaughter, and under my spell. He looked at my eyes long enough to be taken. My magic has done its work, and I got a little treat out of it. It tasted good, as if you'd know….no man goes near you and lives." She chuckled deeply. Raven wanted to throw up and rip the brat apart. Raven simply had no time for men or women except to fight by or with them. 

The princess used her hypnotic power on any man she thought she could use to get ahead in pleasing her greedy mother, but this wasn't the first time she went down on one. She'd never slept with any of the suckers, but none of them were like the Dragon Slayers. More or less, Dragon Slayers killed so many of them.

She knew the princess, even though Raven was loyal to the royal family, the girl was a harlot and as greedy as her mother. She was better looking than the rotund queen of Artemis. It didn't matter that the woman was fat and ugly, her greedy made it stand out and grow. Still, the queen and princess were in charge, not Raven. She could live with that as long as she fought for the glory of their race.

"I care not for his flavor….is he under your spell fully and truly?" Raven sniffed, grumbling as the princess licked her lips. "Quite so….it took some sly negotiations to get there, but in the end, he was just a repressed young man. He has deep resentment of his peers, especially Dilandau and the Strategos that injured you, general. Tasting him was a perk still. This plan has been long in the making to destroy those humans, and me to get a nice strong child inside me from one of them. I'd rather it be the Strategos or Dilandau, but sadly, they're too human. You can have what's left of them. At least this Grego has stamina. He was easy to control, and he'll get easier to give me more of what I want….," the princess glimmered, rubbing he stomach, still teasing," The plan must reach fruition before my stomach. He has the plans in his head now mother. Shall we wait a few days before we set him loose?"

The queen nodded, and let out in her bloated, burbling shriek of a voice. "Yes, my dear, he'll wipe out our enemies for us, then give you an heir, though I am displeased you giving him so much attention. He best give you a female, then we can kill him all the sooner."

"I don't mind trying again, Mother." her daughter grinned. Raven rolled her eyes. The queen nodded, frowning. "That's what worries me, but at least it's well aimed. Yes, we wait a few days. Raven, you will drug my other daughter so he can find her and bring her back with him. Let them think they have the upper hand, then they'll never know what hit them. Then we strike back. It is brilliance….our fake war to eliminate the human filth, once and for all." She snorted with laughter.

"Go see to it Raven, make sure its slow acting…so it will be easy for him to grab that useless child." The queen added, fanning herself again.

"Yes my queen, it will be done." Raven replied heatedly, refraining from turning her nose up at the princess, who downed the wine sweetly. Once out of the room, she smiled, glad to be away from the pig and the slut, back in her own thoughts. "Soon, dear _Lord _Dilandau….you'll be all mine to torment. I wonder how good you'll beg, how you'll writhe when its my blade to your neck….Ooo, to hear your screams, it'll be a pure symphony. Psychotic music to my ears. Get ready, pretty boy, Raven's coming for you." She glowered, chuckling darkly as a she worked her way through the halls.

                                                            **_~ The Abyss ~_**

**_                                                 - Three Days Later -_**

Hiero stood absently next to Dilandau. The master Dragon Slayers was sitting with a scowl on his face for two days now, angry Grego had been caught. He was angry with Grego for being so stupid and for his plan falling to pieces. He detested failure, and decked Migel in his frustration. That was days ago, but one thing Dilandau did better than kill and destroy perfectly was holding a grudge, mean ones. Hiero had grown quite used to it, watching cheek after cheek nearly split open from slaps, even for slight things. Dilandau wasn't the sanest man in the room, though he was saner than Hiero was indefinitely.

He sighed a bit, which seemed to make Dilandau grind his teeth at the noise. "Be quiet!" Dilandau growled. Hiero frowned a bit, and turned his head off to the side to mouth,' Well excuse me for breathing.' Then game Dilandau banging his hand on the throne arm. "Don't makes excuses, be quiet!"

Hiero didn't jump, just stared dumbfounded at him for a moment, jade and blue eyes locked with boiling reds. 'Boy, are we ever tense.' He thought sourly, then came a sharp strike across his scarred cheek.

'Didn't I say be quiet twice already?!' Dilandau's mental voice shot into Hiero's brain, the red eyes screaming with hatred at Hiero. The general was up now, clenching his fists tightly, and snarling, like he wanted to kill something, right now.

Hiero felt his scarred cheek tick a bit, so he struck back, knocking Dilandau back a few feet. "That tears it, Dilandau. Grego has been gone for nearly three solar days. I am not Grego, dammit. I promised nothing but loyalty, but there are points in my service where I fucking detest being treated like a grunt. If you're so pissed off, why don't we just go back for him…then you can slap him around for ruining our mission. Grow up!" Hiero snapped, his fists clenched now in anger.

He was depressed, true, he missed his wife, damn true, but there were only so many hits he could take in a few days over something he didn't do. He was still insane about his free will. He'd fight when he felt like it, teasing the other boys was fine, but being a slap target got old after a few centuries. 

Dilandau's hands flamed up a bit, like he wanted to fight. They fought a lot, mostly out of childish desire to kick something's ass. However, mostly it was during training and sparring matches. Now, it was anger of failure with Dilandau and anger of being abused for now good reason for Hiero. Dilandau sent the flames at Hiero instantly, pulling out his blade seconds later. He charged then, following the pure flame that raced for Hiero's body.

He snickered a bit and sent an ice lance into the flaming serpents, then neatly jumped over him, his blade drawn in an instant. As he landed, they were locked in battle by their blades. "You always were…. ngh…stubborn, Hiero. You always give me a run for my money, but its annoying how much you fight back sometimes." Dilandau grunted, thrusting backwards on the blade, sparks raking across the silver sheen and their armor. Hiero backed off as well, his cloak swirling with him, his hair flipping up and about with the force of the breeze they made. They clashed again, Hiero and Dilandau grinning darkly at each other.

"You know me, I'm a trouble maker….Dilandau. I love to simply make you act like a man instead of a childish, brooding brat!" Hiero yelled, his dagger joining the fray with a shimmering silver twirl. The dance of steel and electric shards spilled across their blades, Dilandau using his armored left arm to deflect the blows of the dagger, the slashes careen off with clangs and tings that filled the air.

Dilandau grinned. "Good….I need a target. You always come through for me." He glowered, slashing out again.

"Glad to oblige, don't go bleeding on me so soon, precious." Hiero giggled, blocking another blow of the blade, but not a roundhouse kick to his face.

_Needlework the way**, never you betray!**   
**Life of death** becoming clearer   
**Pain monopoly, ritual misery**   
Chop your breakfast on a mirror!   
            _Hiero lost his sword, but countered with an uppercut to Dilandau's face. It struck in the chin, but Dilandau made it through without a bit of crimson flowing. Hiero came again with his dagger vs. the blade, holding back and managing to slash up his superior's armor good. He had no intent to kill Dilandau, Dilandau was one of the few things in life he loved that was still with him. Dilandau blocked with ease, the fist and kicking attacks making it through at his gut and ribs.

            Hiero finally came hard at Dilandau, ducking under the swipe and ramming his head in Dilandau's stomach. With a woofing sound, Dilandau lost his blade and fell back as his breath left him. Hiero went with him, pinning his superior under him tightly even before the sword clattered to the ground. Hiero grinned down at Dilandau's frustrated face. "I'm ahead again, 201-200, Dilandau." Hiero grinned.

            Dilandau sniffed a bit, then grinned up at Hiero sharply. Hiero blinked a second before Dilandau's armored knee cracked into his groin, the pain shooting into his brain like an electric shock. 

"Ooomp…." Hiero groaned, slumped on top of Dilandau. Dilandau rolled them over, so he was on top, the victor lain across the loser. "Correction, pretty boy, its 200-201. I win, Hiero." Dilandau smirked right close to his face.

                                                                                    ~

            "Ahem…." A soft voice uttered. Dilandau froze a bit and slowly turned his head. From how he and Hiero looked on the floor, he had to gather whoever was looking at them was blushing.

            As he turned his head, he saw it was Chesta, who was pink in the face, startled and nervous. Dilandau stayed where he was, annoyed his subordinate would do such a thing. "I'm sorry….you….um…sorry. I'll let you two be alone." Chesta squeaked out, knowing he was pressing his luck by speaking.

            Hiero groaned loudly from under him, which made Chesta pink deeper. Dilandau rolled his eyes as he started to get up Hiero yanked him back down and kissed all over his scarred cheek. "Oh Dilandau, honey! Kiss me, you sexy silver angel. Oh, you're so cute when you're angry, lover!" Hiero exaggerated out, giggling. Dilandau swatted at his hands and face to get free, getting his lips smeared with the teasing actions, and Chesta's sudden giggling made it worse.

            "Oh cut it the hell out, Hiero, or I'll cut your balls off." Dilandau threatened, finally scrambling off Hiero and back onto his feet. He rubbed his cheek off hard, growling at Hiero, who was still giggling as he stood up, smirking at Dilandau. "Oh, no more? You tease." Hiero chuckled, making grabbing motions with his hands at Dilandau.

            Dilandau simply just frowned, grabbing his sword up and raised it. Hiero snickered, but stopped. "If you're through making an ass out of yourself, Hiero…I win the match. Do that again and I'll slice all your favorite parts off….a lot. Bad enough I suffered for centuries feeling you fuck your stupid wife."

            Hiero frowned a bit at that. Dilandau didn't regret it. Hiero pushed it too far with the teasing. It came randomly, sometimes he'd close himself off completely, but with Dilandau, something seemed to spur Hiero on to tease him or push him into things. Mostly about love. 'Such a petty emotion. Who needs love when you have power? Hah, what's so great about love when it makes a man depressing when the moment matters and a joker the rest. I don't get him, its never going to happen to me. Love is a joke, just like he's becoming. Can't believe one stupid jinx can turn the perfect chaotic soldier into the perfect manic depressive.' He thought angrily, putting his blade away.

            '_You would just have to have mentioned her, huh? I think you just act like an unfeeling jerk just so you won't have to understand why I hurt. I was just trying to have a little fun. Take a little teasing, Dilandau._' Hiero thought back, making Dilandau growl again, at Chesta now.

He turned to Chesta with a snarl, the young Dragon Slayer stiffening in place, nervousness returning a ten fold. It didn't matter how many years Chesta had been slapped around, he still feared his master. "Now what do you want?!" Dilandau growled.

            "Its Grego….he's come back. He says he escaped….and he….he…." Chesta tried, but at the mere mention of Grego's name, Dilandau's temper flared up. The slap came and sent Chesta sprawling onto the floor. Hiero shook his head a bit, tutting Chesta slightly, his moon depressive and stiff again. It was bothersome to see what the loss of that jinx had done to Hiero. He never wanted to feel such weakness of a loss. He'd already lost his mother, Guimel, Dalet and Viole. He adored Hiero's style and talent and beauty, but to see him ruined like this over a woman, one woman. He didn't understand it and he didn't want to.

            "He what, you idiot!? Spit it out or you'll join him in his punishment for failure!" Dilandau yelled. Chesta bowed his head quickly, begging forgiveness in his own way. "He kidnapped the princess for us…we put her in the dungeon, chained up good and tight, my lord. He was beaten terribly already….he's all bruised and cut." Chesta finished quickly.

            Dilandau grinned a bit, nodding. "Fine then, I'll just punish him a little more for ruining the plan in the first place and getting caught. He'll know not to do it again. You are dismissed, Chesta. Go inform the king the job is done and get our next mission. NOW!" Dilandau let out tightly, then turned to Hiero," You may go as well, Hiero. Get into town, my Strategos, and find our new cook by the time the sun rises….I tire of roast ikrin* and doves roasted over a spit. Get moving."

_Taste me you will see,   
More is all you need!  
**You're dedicated to   
How I'm killing you! **_

            Chesta was already out the door, but Hiero took his time, pulling his cloak closed and hood up. "Whatever you say, Dilandau. Wouldn't dream of annoying you so soon." Hiero blandly stated, walking out quiet as death. Dilandau just shook his head a bit. As sarcastic and carefree as Hiero had once been, before Alessa and with Alessa, that's how it had been. Now, his friend was suffering over her disappearance. It sickened him to see his best solider barely holding onto what had seemed like controlled insanity. 

            Hiero was still falling apart, his personalities assaulting him with his weakness, his grief. "I'm never going to let it happen to me. Even if I lose someone, I'm not going to feel that way, it'll never be me." He said to himself, then briskly left his throne room to attend to Grego.

                                                            **_~ Training Room ~_**

**_                                                             - Hours Later -_**

Morse Reichert set his armor away in his locker, dusting it off neatly. Link snorted at him as he chattered on about him finding Grego on his way to town for supplies. 

_Come **crawling** faster   
**Obey your Master!**   
**Your life burns faster!**   
**Obey your Master!**   
Master!_

"And then, you see, he was limping and such, and the dragging the princess like a sack a potatoes, you know what I mean. Like when Hiero drags Grego and you around when you lose a fight with him. You're all unconscious and drooling and stuff, but anyway he was coming up the road as I was going down it so I gave him a lift and carried the princess. She looked like she was drugged, kind'a drunk like the girls you date and stuff, Link. She even giggled liked your last date, bigger chest that your last date, I could see right down to her panties, they were pink and all. Like that last one that giggled and never…." Morse chattered on before Link sighed harshly.

            "Shut up." Link let out dryly. Morse stopped a moment, and pinked. He tried his best to control his fast talk, but his voice and emotions got away with him. He loved to talk, but sometimes he'd dominate the conversation with useless things. He felt silly sometimes, but it was a talent to get messages out fast and furiously to the king of Dilandau or Hiero. Link though was a bit of snot, so when Morse lost control of himself, Link would either hit him or yell at him.

            "Look, Chatterbox, I've got a date tonight, and she's not to be kept waiting. I don't need you to talk my ear off and bore me to death about old Grego. He's still sore from the beating Lord Dilandau gave him. Why don't you shut your mouth for once and go give some girl some lip service, as long as it's not one of my lovelies. Anything so you'll be too busy kissing with your mouth to speak. You could bore the god of death himself to hysterics. Go talk to mirror if you can't find some girl, anything, just don't talk to me." Link sneered.

            Morse nodded, shrugging a little. "I'm sorry, I forgot Hiero kicked your butt again." Morse let out, feeling stupid afterwards. He felt dumber when Link slapped him, knocking the poor boy into his locker. "I said shut up, chatterbox. I can beat that prissy, ass-kissing fruitcake any day of the week. You just wait and see. He can't be Lord Dilandau's favorite forever. I'll make him pay for getting lucky." Link sniffed.

            "Three times…oop." Morse let out, covering his mouth quickly. Link growled and slammed the locker closed on him, trapping the boy inside. "Sweat out your flapping lips, Morse. You're more useful when no one sees you. You're worse than some gangly, loud-mouthed woman! Have a nice cramped night." Link snickered, leaving the room.

            Morse struggled as the footsteps got farther and father away, the lights dimming dark in the room. "Hey, Link, let me out come on! This isn't funny. I'll report you…again!" Morse shouted, but got no response. He pounded around frantically, the walls of the locker of metal feeling so hot and tight, the air seeming to leave rapidly.

_Master of Puppets, **I'm pulling your strings**   
**Twisting your mind** and **smashing your dreams!**   
**Blinded** by me, you can't see a thing! _

            "Link! Please….let me out or I'll report you! Oh gods, somebody let me out please! I can't breathe! Help! I'll do latrine duty for a month, I swear it, just somebody let me out!" he screaming, coughing, the air feeling so thin and lost inside the cramped darkness.

            Then he heard a click, someone was unlocking the locker. He nearly breathed in relief, what was left of the air. "Thank you, thank you…." He stammered, the pale light of the outside rushing into his eyes, the air in his lungs, and a pain in his stomach.

            It started to hurt worse, his air slipping away, his shirt growing wet, his legs slick with warm fluid. Morse looked down, his hazel eyes shivering back at him in the silver blade embedded in his gut. The blood was trickling down his stomach and legs, dripping across the floor slowly. The blade pulled out with a violent jerk. Morse felt blood fall from his quivering lips, feeling his stomach acid flood his body, poisoning him, killing him slowly. He lifted his head weakly, feeling his body start to quake with fear, to die the ultimate horror, to die such a death as murder. His glazing eyes met with deep browns, hate in them, and Morse almost cried with the betrayal he felt as his bowels released down his legs, the warmth of death fade with the wet smell of acid and blood.

_Just **call my name**, `cause **I'll hear you scream**   
Master!   
Master!   
            _"Grego….?" He said, pity and fear in his eyes, hurt overwhelming his heart as it weakened and simply crawled into death. Morse had a weightless sensation as his body couldn't stand up anymore. He couldn't see, but he heard one last thing, before his eyes awoke to the Walk of the Dead. "You're just the first. I'll kill you all….weaklings." Grego uttered, then nothing.

_Just **call my name**, `cause **I'll hear you scream**   
Master!   
Master!_

                                                            ~

Grego grinned down at Morse's corpse as a pool of blood and urine spread about the boy. Grego stepped back and left, not wanted to get any evidence on his boots. It had been convenient for him. He'd wanted to take out Link first. Link was the strongest really of the Dragon Slayer subordinates next to him, it would be smarter to get rid of the strongest first then to the weakest, that being Morse, but Link had been with Gatti and Trova after peering out of his room. He bragged about locking Morse up in the locker for annoying him, to which Gatti forced him to his own room for attacking one of the others again. 

            He took the time that it would take Gatti to get the uncooperative Link to his room and ran out to get Morse. It was a good a start as any. He took the long way back, going around where Gatti would be on his way to unlock poor little Morse. 'What a surprise you will get, dear second in command brown-noser. I'm too smart for all of you, for my beloved Lacey, you'll all suffer. For my pain, you'll get it a ten fold.' He thought wickedly

He made it to his room without being seen, hearing Gatti shout. 'Guess she found my present. Enjoy fear, Dragon Slayers. Enjoy my pain. Beat me up will you, I came back, didn't I? Even if I'd have killed you all anyway, Dilandau had no right to harm me. I'm so much better than him. He can barely hold his temper or kidnap some stupid brat princess. But I did, my love set me free against her mother's wishes and her sister fell right into my clutches. I'm so perfect. Heh, suffer, you fools! I will be the last one standing, and I will control the future generations, not some psychotic castrated vain glory and his arrogant, worthless Strategos.' He thought, rinsing the blood off in his sink throwing the bloody rags into his fireplace. They burned nicely, the blood boiling across the once white cloth.

He'd save Dilandau and Hiero for last, just to laugh in their faces, to show them who was the boss. He'd show them both who was the best, no, who deserved the best, who deserved everything to share with his beloved princess. He rubbed his bruised cheek a little, then tugged off his armor and set it and his blade aside, nice and neat as if it had been there the entire time. He snarled at the bruises all over his body, the cuts. He'd heal them up with some herbs and such later. They'd stopped bleeding long ago. Grego just tightened his lips a bit and he took off his boots and pants, then slipped under his covers. The dim lighting of the room made for a good sleep, it would sooth his mind a little for what Dilandau stole.

He could still hear Dilandau yelling at him, calling him a failure, a worthless, childish wretch, blaming him for the mission's failure. Migel and Gatti had brought him in, the cowards. He got the princess after all and suffered at the hands of Raven Ai and what did he get, another beating. He wanted to attack Dilandau, but then they'd know his beloved's plan. He took the pain, the slapping, the kicks, the beating all through and through, pretending to cower. He was not afraid anymore, only hurt in his heart. He was a Dragon Slayer supreme, he was better than all of them put together, and Dilandau humiliated him in front of them all. Dilandau's force was a lie, a bunch of sniveling cowards slave to a spoiled brat.

_Master, Master, **Where's the dreams that I've been after?**   
Master, Master, **You promised only lies!**   
Laughter, Laughter, **All I hear and see is laughter!**   
Laughter, Laughter**, laughing at my cries!** _

            Grego sneered and he pulled his covers up, trying to relax himself, but the anger persisted in his mind like festering wound, eating at his mind endlessly. He wanted to see Dilandau suffer for all he'd taken from him. He wouldn't be Dilandau obedient little toy, going the way Dilandau wanted. Soon, he'd be I charge and Dilandau would be the slave of death. Grego would not be left behind this time. Soon, they'd all be dead and he would be with his darling princess.

            He'd play the good soldier as he would hunt them all down one by one. They'd never see it coming. He'd yes them to death, agree until they choked in his sincerity and obedience. Control was within his reach, he merely needed to be patient

**_Hell is worth all that_**_, natural habitat!  
Just a rhyme **without a reason!**   
**Never-ending** maze, **drift on** numbered days   
**Now your life is out of season!**   
            _'Yes….soon, she'll be in my arms and you'll all be in your graves. You'll never hurt me again, Dilandau. You are undeserving of everything, including love. I hope you see how weak you really are not to be able to grasp it. I'm going to make you feel my pain for all you've done. Then, we'll see who's begging for mercy like whipped pup. I'm going to destroy everything you have touched.' He thought, his eyes drifting shut with false sleep. Grego knew he'd enjoy hunting them all while pretending he respected them, that he was as weak as thy were.

            Soon, he'd be the one on top, enjoying every moment of the power he so richly deserved. Nothing would stand in his way, nothing. Sleep then took him finally, a grin on his lips, dreaming of loving his Lacey in all the way he could only wish for.

**_I will occupy! _**_  
**I will help you die!   
I will run through you!   
Now I rule you too! **_

**_                                                                        To Be Continued…._**

**_Teaser: _**_Grego's mad plot goes on, but Hiero, in his own accidental way shall bring a change of fate to his Master Dilandau. A new girl from the Mystic Moon crosses Hiero's cook venture, never to go home, and now directly in Dilandau's path of fate. Survival of the fittest begins._


	4. Ch 3: FiredHired…It’s Still Hell

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own anything of **The Slayers** or **Escaflowne**. I do own Hiero, Akiko, Raven, Zelda, Lacey, the new Slayers, and the new countries. Review and read my other stories, please_…._REVIEW!!!!_
    
    ******_Chapter 3_**
    
    ******_Fired....Hired….It's Still Hell _**

****                                                             **_~ Kingdom of Lateni ~_**

**_                                                                             - Marketplace -_**

****Hiero walked through the town. He walked the whole way, just to make Dilandau wait. His mood swings were really interfering with things, Hiero's as well. He didn't want to keep going from mood to mood, but he couldn't help it. He wanted his lovely wife back now, but she wasn't coming back, he couldn't feel her presence anymore, so he brooded and mourned. Last night was one of the few times he felt jovial, since Dilandau was so easy to tease, for him anyway.

               It also wasn't like he didn't know the troops told rumors to the younger ones behind their backs. It was a fact Hiero always slept in Dilandau's room at night, and was always right beside him in battle, the throne room, at meals, and even during strategic meetings. It started after Alessa vanished, they assumed Hiero was 'lonely' and had taken to their beautiful lord and patron as a replacement and pacifier. Hiero always blushed a bit when he'd those rumors, which seemed to spread in Lateni of the years. He would admit Dilandau was a beautiful young man, strong, able, and a great friend in the right mood, but a lover was not what Hiero saw in him, nor did Dilandau. All he saw was a friend.

               He loved to flirt with Dilandau, more to tease him for avoiding love himself. Dilandau was so stubborn, so Hiero did it often and to others who were taking a soldier's life over their hearts. It worked on Gatti and Chesta over the years, but he avoided helping Migel catch the attentions of young women by flirting with him since Migel was already in love with the woman inside him, one of many. Avaris, even only as a slave to Hiero's body, was still talkative to him mentally, but she had no real interest in Migel. Hiero frowned, he was still trying to pound the memory of that brunette leech kissing him when he used Avaris' form all those centuries ago. 

               Migel was still trying to get him in bed with him, even while he was dating a young tavern owner in town. Migel was obsessed with winning Avaris, even if the female could no longer answer for herself as much. It'd be Hiero under Migel, and he really didn't go for that idea. Flirting was all and good, but sex was not what got his teasing mind going. "I'd sooner put my manhood in the gears twenty times than ever play poker with him again, he nearly got my ass last time." He said to himself, ignoring the elfin folk staring at him with fear and disgust.

               He was used to those looks, the look of hate and prejudice, the inability to understand or accept another. His home planet was chock full of it all throughout his first life. He despised that look and felt like exploding on them, something horrible, but he couldn't. After all, they were protecting their sorry asses from the big bad women warriors. Tough women, yeah, trained to kill, indeed, but not very bright about how the Dragon Slayers played the game of war. 

It wasn't the Dragon Slayers lose and run home crying like the Lateni soldiers. No, Dragon Slayers fought hard and long and retreated when necessary to come back for revenge. Dilandau had him plan such a tactic before Grego even returned, without telling the king. Dilandau was angry at how poorly the soldiers fought for the kingdom, saying he'd sooner slash through them to fight the bitches right. Hiero agreed, something was up with how badly they were performing on the field, but he couldn't find why. His powers just weren't in the mood to help him because he was still deeply depressed. What few visions he got lately concerned things he'd never seen, airships shaped like pirate ships, a ball of light, and blood on all their hands. 

Hiero didn't like being sad, but he had a very good reason. He'd loved Alessa to death, and now that she was gone without a single trace, his heart was dying. It was almost ironic, he never felt so much like killing himself till that moment, but was unable to succeed due to his immortality. It was a burden, anyone that wished for it foolishly would see it's not all peaches and cream. 

Immortality was only for the strong of mind and heart, not solitary greed or vanity. To be able to die, so he wouldn't be in pain anymore, would be a great blessing, but he'd never get that. He'd murdered Delphine, the son of his world's patron goddess. He not only killed him, he had absorbed him due to what his mother did to him in the womb, did to him in her vanity.

He knew to hate his mother, even walking along these streets of the planet Gaia in the sparkling co-ed kingdom of Lateni, the hatred of Narcissa Vendetta was fresh inside his heart. She'd made him a freak in the first place. He'd have been fine of only she'd let Fate take its course, instead of try and bend it. 

Knowing a little about Fate itself, he gathered he was punished for her and his father's sin. Fate was cruel, but he only made it worse by thinking the death of a godling would solve it. His life got worse with each century that passed and when it got better, tragedy always robbed him of even simple pleasures as friends and love. He could still see all those innocent faces, victims of his touch and presence, those that Moriun damned for even getting slightly close to him, the damned one, the Saphia Oni.

Now she was long dead and he was still suffering. He thought it was all over when he finally found the one he was born for, Alessa Demitrius, his lavender beauty and angel of love. She made nearly every ill memory, every wife and child lost to death and fate vanish before his eyes like magic. She made him smile and calmed his ever-shattering heart.

'Now she's gone, my angel has been taken from me even when all my pains are dead. Am I doomed to suffer eternally….? Will you take my friends from me next, oh cruel Fate?' he wondered, sneering a bit. He bet Fate would, the conniving bitch she was. For one death, he suffered thousands and thousands more. Delphine was not that damned special to the universe that he had to be punished endlessly for his greatest mistake over and over again. 

It was tiresome, he was tired of being alone and hurt, always doing the will of prophecies and gods. He was a tool, all-powerful and he was a tool to each and every god he came across. Dynast Grausherra was one of the few that actually shared his sympathies, who didn't make him hurt inside. The Dynast was inside him, the ice to Dilandau's fire, eternal chaos. He had wished he could have simply taken his master with him, alive, but the other children of the Lord of Nightmares had other plans. She was too in love with him and his power to care who lived and died.

Hiero groaned, shaking off the ill memories of families lost and legacies that ran rampant in the past. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked around, moving his eyes to the afternoon sky a few times.

Dilandau was probably leading the others into their surprise battle, to rip apart the Artemis warriors that got a snitch to ruin their plans. He'd hear it eventually, the screams of those bitches ringing through his ears. It was all Hiero could agree on really, someone had to have told the Artemis forces that they were there. There was no way that all those soldiers could file in so quickly if they weren't lying in wait in that hall. They never gave any warning they were after the younger princess. 

It was a very good tactic, as he'd told the king and his advisors. The queen of Artemis would expect them to take the next in line for the crown, Princess Lacey, not her younger sister who had yet to be of any simple importance other than someone to get pregnant and create another female heir. Lacey was more well known than her sister, more public, while her younger sister was more of a black sheep, ignored. Getting one was the plan to confused the enemy, then they'd move in and grab the other, leaving the queen with no choice but a swift surrender, and give Dilandau plenty of honorable target practice.

They had her now, delivered by a bruised and battered Grego. It bothered Hiero though. Why wouldn't they simply kill Grego. He would never squeal on the Dragon Slayers, they'd all die for Dilandau. Grego was never very good at much other than beating the hell out his opponents. It irked Hiero a bit as to how Grego not only escaped in his condition, but also got the young princess doped up enough to not give him one problem. 

He didn't like the feeling he had, but it was only a feeling. They came and went. He'd just interrogate the princess and see how it went, if she knew anything important, just to keep her alive. Dilandau would kill or torture and kill her if he left her alone with him, so Hiero would handle the interrogations. He was the Strategos after all. He was supposed to be good with words, and he was, among other things.

Hiero shrugged it off slightly, turning his sights down the street, eyes settling upon a sign with dragon claw holding a chalice of gold. The Golden Dragon was the only bar in town, and by the crowds that always formed inside it, everyone knew it. He smiled a bit, the barkeep was an interesting woman. Just cause she was dating Migel didn't mean she was a bad person. He was actually happy she was with Migel. It kept the little pervert away from him and would possible cure him of his obsessions about sleeping with Avaris, he hoped and prayed.

Hiero started towards it, intent on looking for a cook later. He was depressed and angry with the turn of events these days. He needed a good meal and some nectar, anything to calm down his bad mood.

                                                                            **_~ The Golden Dragon Tavern ~_**

Hiero sauntered in, his cloak wrapped about him neatly. The tavern was full as always, several drunks in the corner, one with a girl in rags with her hands chained. He tried not to look at her, but his eyes never were very obedient. He saw a flash of red and stormy blue eyes. He thought of beautiful Celena for a moment, then Dilandau's love of flame in that brief glance at the girl. It wasn't long enough to look her over, but the hair and eyes were enough. He shouldn't get involved. Getting involved got you hurt, more than you knew even at the time.

Hiero moved on, shutting out the sounds of the bar. The drunks could care less who he was. They'd go on jabbering, vomiting and sucking down drinks like there was no tomorrow. One or two might pick a fight, that was normal, or say something about good old gossip, but either way, he'd ignore it for now. His stomach was empty as Sin herself.

He didn't need problems when his stomach chimed oh so loudly throughout his body. To have such an appetite was a bother sometimes, but he truly appreciated the food he ate more than on his Terra. Then he barely got enough, and when he got enough, he'd die and get hungry all over again. It was taxing on a mind and body. With mother #2'as appetite, good ole Lina, he loved food more now than when it was scarce. It disgusted some of the younger Slayers most of the time to see him shovel in his food like it was his last meal, but he couldn't help it and rather didn't care what they thought.

As he wove through and past soldiers, knights, and common folk alike, his stomach near growled like a dragon. He sneered a bit, feeling like starting a fight to get near the bar, but he held it in. The more time he spent being angry and fighting was less time to eat.

Hiero got through, only to stop and frown at the bar, where Migel was sitting, talking to the lovely owner. She was Migel's second girlfriend, one that kept him at least somewhat in line, unlike the blacksmith. The others Slayers had to rescue Migel from her wrath when she walked in on Migel and Hiero during an argument. She thought Migel was cheating on here with Hiero, thanks to Migel's grabby hands to make Hiero become Avaris. Hiero had been quite drunk at the time, which was getting more frequent with his mood. Anything to forget his pain for a while, but Migel made it hard to enjoy those few drunken hours. That time, Migel nearly got him again. 

The day he woke up as a naked Avaris in bed with that pervert would be the day he'd quit drinking and throw himself in a volcano for a year. It'd also be the day the Angel of Light would get castrated slowly, awake, there was a wonderful thought to calm Migel's obsessing.

He groaned a bit when Migel grinned at him, one that was utterly sleazy, all for poor Avaris. Hiero was glad he had absorbed her right now, he could keep the weirdo away from her, but barely away from himself. It was annoying. With Migel's persistence in the matter, it was a bother to be near him in general, but thankfully, this new girlfriend was a toughie, and Hiero had explained to her that Migel had 'delusions.' He worded it as repressed childhood, though he would have loved to say 'utter stupidity and misguided hyper libido idiot.'

His girlfriend was pretty, Hiero had to admit that to Migel, the bartending female was lovely and good on her own, a businesswoman and a good one at that. She never let freebies go by and she knew someone's limit before they did. That and she had a pretty mean left hook, it quelled many a bar fight and warded off the perverts.

He sighed and plopped down sadly in the only available seat, right next to Migel. He wanted to break Migel's teeth for grinning still, but then who'd want him other than the owner. 

He ignored Migel best he could and looked up at the dirty-blonde haired young elf. Her hair was a wonderful thing to see at night and in the light, seeming darker during the night, like it did now, but seemed light brown in the light of day. Her eyes were unusual as well, but he didn't mind. He found it endearing, to look at those emerald forest green eyes, the gold rings about the irises. It was like looking at two emerald rings, very pretty and stunning to the sights. Those eyes captured a man's soul if one were really looking, as Migel had been the day the two met.

               That day had been a funny way to meet a girl, during a bar fight, one Migel and Hiero started over the usual thing. It was the," get Hiero drunk and make him turn into Avaris ploy." Only that time Hiero was sober, he was not eager to get drunk. They had just started fighting Artemis and Dilandau wanted them all sober, save for himself. Dilandau held his liquor a lot better than most men. 

Migel started flirting and it made Hiero angry that Migel was doing it in front of everyone. The fight started, Dilandau doing nothing to end it but gulp his vino and the others cheered Hiero or Migel on. Eventually, the fight hit the bar area, and Hiero threw Migel over it, right next the poor woman. She popped Hiero in the face, broke his nose a good one and knocked him on his ass.

               She hit Migel too, but….they came back the next day, and she was watching Migel. Hiero, knowing a girl back in Migel's life would take some pressure off him, got Migel near her more often, eventually the two started hitting it off and soon were dating. He felt safer with her keeping Migel away from him, but it wasn't endless. Migel still had a thing for Avaris, but his new girl made sure those thoughts were dealt with, in her own way.

               Hiero smiled at her softly. "Hi Zelda*….my usual, please. Four helpings….and plenty of Ebwarts** nectar." He said softly. The pale elf nodded, and wrote up the order, handing it back to her cooks. 

               She gave him a good-natured punch in the shoulder, smiling in her usual triumphant way. "You eat too much raw meat. Gonna give yourself a bad gut ache, Strategos Vendetta."

               He smiled lazily at her. "Didn't know you cared, Zelda….I'm touched."

               She smiled back a bit. "I never said I cared…. you're paying customer. Not often they are inviting stomach diseases. 'Sides, you may be a bit off, Strategos Vendetta, but you and the boys have been making the life of working woman easier. I can take care of myself most often, but you keep the perverts away so I can relax more."

               "Its just Hiero, I don't need the title bit. I rather don't care for my status being announced as much as Dilandau does." Hiero chuckled, smiling as four deep plates of raw, red, and bloody meat were set before him a pitcher of nectar and big stone mug filled to the brim. He grinned at it and sucked it down, forking up a few slaps of raw flesh in his mouth. It made her go a little green, but he rather didn't care.

               She shrugged with a knowing grin. "Sure, Hiero….enjoy your….chum. I have a table to wait on….bunch of pigs." She huffed, jerking her chin at a table. Hiero knew without looking that it was the same table the poor red-head was stuck at. He just nodded and savagely tore at his food.

               Once Zelda walked away, grabbing up a tray of vino and ale, Migel slide closer. Hiero let out a low dragon growl, but Migel was damned stubborn. He stayed put, grinning at him, supporting himself near Hiero by his elbows. "Not in the mood, Migel, piss off." Hiero growled, shoving his mouth full of meat.

               "Oh come on….what's one damn night as Avaris with me? Once…" Migel cooed, smiling still.

               "Cause you're a damn liar, you said you weren't getting me drunk and you were. You said no big bets in poker, and there were….all you think with is your damn dick. No….means damn fucking no!" Hiero hisses, one his second plate already.

               He cringed and rumbled with growling when Migel put his arm round his shoulder. 'Who'd care….not Dilandau, nah, Migel died first last life….what difference would it make? He wouldn't die until after he was dead….I can get away with it….damn pervert's blowing in my ear. Like it's turning Avaris or me on. Yick.' He thought, shoving Migel off with a snarl.

               He tore through his second plate in his anger, but then Migel leaned into his side. The third plate knew no mercy. "You're nuts enough, come on….just one in…ack!" Migel started, and was jerk off after his chin rammed into Hiero's arm. Hiero grinned as he turned, seeing Zelda had returned. She was bopping Migel on the head with her knuckles while holding the cuff of his jacket with her free hand. Migel was busy trying to block it. It was very satisfying. "Stop bothering my customers, and especially stop flirting with him. He and the delusion inside him don't seem to like you, Migel. I thought we were dating….." she drawled out, her sparkling eyes annoyed. 

               "Yes, we are, but I…." Migel said weakly.

               "Can't keep it in your pants….I love you Migel, but I'm not going kick your ass and leave you if you so much as look at your Strategos like he's some hooker for hire. Behave or else…" she scolded, rapping him one last time before shoving him off his seat.

               Migel went behind the bar to apologize, Hiero just grumbling at him, trying to enjoy the third helping. He heard the kitchen doors open and close a few times, so he gathered they'd make up. It did good Migel to have her, she kept him in line and the flirting would end for weeks. He'd simply, just have to find a memory spell, something so Migel and Zelda would not have to deal with the silly obsession.

               He simply went on eating, the noises of the bars filling his ears. He could hear drunken laughing over his chewing and swallows, casual conversation of the less drunk, and soldiers bragging. It beat hearing Migel hit on him and Avaris. 'Finally….normal meal.' He thought, smiling.

               "Don't play hard to get, girly. Give Daddy some sugar." A drunken voice was slurring. Hiero only listened and ate. He didn't turn, not wanting to involve himself with a lover's spat.

               "No, let me go! I said no, You can't make me! Please, just let me go, please!" the young woman's voice begged, sounding so afraid. His heart hurt at its sound, but he went on eating, even when he heard a slap and a thud. 'Not my business, it'll just be hurt. Just eat and leave. She's not your concern….just some girl.' He thought, wincing a bit. Alessa would be yelling at him for behaving such a way. But Alessa was gone.

               "I'll teach you some respect, you little tease!" the drunk slurred out. Hiero was so busy blocking, he didn't notice how close the voice was. Not until something rammed into his back and made his face slap into his plate and his hand swing out in surprise. His fourth plate went flying into the bar, smashing numerous bottles, his food spoiled with alcohol and shattered glass.

               He growled, not caring if the bar went quiet. Someone **_MESSED_** with his meal, no one messed with Hiero and his food. He got off his barstool slowly, hissing a bit. His eyes slid past the floor a moment, and that was when he saw what had hit him. 

His eyes stayed there a moment on that poor young woman, the flowing red hair like wildfire a bit ratty from lack of care, and bruise on her cheek from the slap the drunk gave her. Her clothes were torn up badly, so much he could see her bra and the curses of her breasts and thighs. Her clothes, above all, were what made him stop reddening. They were jeans, and she had a bra, not a corset. She had battered sneakers on and a T-shirt with one of those iron-on prints. His mother had had a shirt or two like that in her memories. This one looked like a pair of demon wings hugging a bomb. Most of it was torn, so he couldn't tell. 'An Earthling….again? Something must be up….Alessa would kill me….if I ignored this. Gods, forgive me Alessa. I just miss you so much.' He thought, feeling poor he'd ignored this problem.

His eyes raised violently sharp at the drunk. It was large man, a merchant at best. The man's clothes were a bit dirty, but fancy, unlike those of the dirt stained girl he'd been molesting and beating in front of everyone. Hiero detested him for hurting the man nearly as much as he detested himself for trying to block out the problem.

The man sneered at Hiero. "Kindly hand over the whore, pretty boy and you won't get hurt. She's my property."

Hiero smiled grimly, and picked the girl up in his arms. "You just lost ownership….slime ball. You disturbed my meal and are a stain on the male race…several stains." Hiero drawled, slinging the girl over his back and began to walk out.

The man growled and pulled out his sword. "Sorry boy, she's mine. I found her, and she's my little toy. Don't force me to have to 'negotiate with you, pansy Slayer." 

Hiero stopped a moment, his back to the man. The large man was walking towards him slowly, snickering. "You heard me. I know who you are, Strategos Vendetta. You're that nutcase Dilandau's little slut. Now give her back, or else…." he laughed.

Then Hiero turned, the man still laughing, then suddenly stopped. The entire tavern stared at the man a moment, then to Hiero, down the bloody blade he was holding just beside the left part of the man's neck. Hiero sighed and gave the neck a tap. The tavern gasped in horror as the man's head slid off clean, blood, vomiting out of the neck hole. Then the body fell, Zelda and Migel rushing out quickly to see what was the cause for the alarm.

"What are you doing, Hiero!?" she yelped, staring at the dead body. 

He looked up with a simply grin. "Negotiating….," he announced simply, smirking, then looked at the rest of the patrons," Anyone else want to negotiate?"

A few patrons coughed and made noises in their throats, sitting down slowly and never taking their eyes off of him. "Very good," he smiled, tossing a sack of gold on the bar for Zelda," Night, kids…." With that, Hiero left without another word, sheathing his bloodied sword as he carried the unconscious female into the night air.

                                                                                             **_~ The Abyss ~_**

The young woman was lucky, probably, although in sleep she knew nothing of that. She was unconscious through her bath, which was difficult for her bather having to keep his eyes shut. She went on being unconscious through treatment for her bruises and cuts, unconscious through being dressed and even unconscious now, in a warm bed. In her mind, sleep was a way to avoid feeling being raped at last by her horrific 'owner,' her escape.

Life had been hard for the past two years, with that man dragging her around like she was some love slave. She never gave in, but when drunk, he got violent. This night was probably the last straw of her not wanting to sleep with the disgusting merchant. 

She expected wake up naked, the blood of her broken virginity to be on the floor with her. Knowing him and his liquor, he'd probably dropped his pants in public and screwed her to humiliate her. The man never was kind. He sold all her things but the clothes on her back, the rags they were now. He'd probably make her walk around like that, or get some even more revealing cheap clothes people could rip at.

It's not what she got as her stormy blue eyes fluttered open. She felt warmth, smelled a soft, boiled cherry smell in this dark room, lit by a soft blue light. She felt covers over her, and clothes on her body, security was greeting her, not roaches and a tavern floor. She sat up slowly, rubbing her head. There was no pain, only grogginess of the forced sleep. 

Her flame red hair spilled over her shoulder, silken again. Someone had cleaned her and brushed her hair at last. She looked at her body, noting she was in a Gaian hunting outfit. A white shirt, not very puffy, and black leather pants and belt. She had no boots, but her socks were on her feet. They had at least survived two years. They were clean as well. She saw a small pair of boots to the side, her sneakers and clothing nowhere to be found in this dimly lit room. She'd have preferred a skirt really…but why be picky? It covered her butt at least.

"Where….am I? How did I get here?" she wondered aloud. As if by magic, the door opened, and a man stood there, a tall one in a dark cloak, and shimmering dark sapphire blue hair. It was cut short, but the way he was dressed scared her. He looked like beautiful vampire, and that was a freaky concept. He came in, the door shutting on its own. That made her move farther away from him on the bed, till her back hit the headboard. 

He smiled a bit, almost whimsical, despite his attire. His eyes were very strange, jade pupils and sapphire irises. Most strange, but she said nothing, clutching the covers to her chest as he approached. "I don't bite, miss….," he uttered softly, his voice quite soothing," I thought you might be hungry."

She blinked a bit and looked his over this time, not simply his clothing and face. He held a tray of food, some fat, hot rolls, a bowl of soup, a hefty plate of meat, and a tall stone mug of liquid. She licked her lips involuntarily. She was very hungry. Her 'owner' had barely fed her, and when he did, it was stale or scraps.

He set it down on the bed for her as he sat down, looking a bit more apologetic. "Sorry, I'm a Strategos, I have to wear this. Sorry if I alarmed you, I tend to do that sometimes." He said as she tore into the food, deathly hungry. He chuckled at her ferocity a bit, but nothing more, a tolerant smile on his pale lips.

She spoke over her eating, something clicking in her mind about what he'd said. "Then….you're one of the Dragon Slayer guys?" she muffled out, though it didn't come out that clear. He smiled anyway and nodded. "Eat first, talk later." He instructed softly, getting a nod from her.

It took her less than ten minutes to wolf down the lovely and delicious meal, but she didn't make a mess. She knew better than that, it laid the risk of losing food, even if in small amounts. He handed her a small dark cloth, probably for her mouth. Even if she hadn't gotten anything on the sheets, her lips were probably a bit speckled with food. She blushed soft and wiped her mouth clean, setting the cloth on the emptied tray.

"Now, may I have your name? And where you are from?" he asked, smiling a bit, like he was amused by what she'd say. She didn't want to say where, he'd sell her off too, or worse, dissect her for being from Earth, or what his people called the Mystic Moon. She sighed, rubbing her arm gently. "My name is Akiko Hitodama.** I'm….foreign, and as you can see, a human."

He smiled a bit with a small chuckle. "You're from Earth's Japan." He stated flat out. She blinked at him, as if he'd spoken in a foreign language suddenly. "How…did you…." She began, but he raised his hand up, head tilted to the side, smiling on. 

"I know a lot about Earth, as the others would say, the Mystic Moon. My mother was from your Japan. Her name was Hitomi Kanzaki. Born a long time ago….believe me, it's a very long, long time ago. She went through her pregnancy with me on Earth…..but I was born and raised here on Gaia." He told her.

"And….who are you, Strategos. I only know that the Dragon Slayers are here fighting for this Lateni Kingdom against Artemis." She said lightly, wringing her hands a bit.

"I used to be Hiero Scorchava de Fanel. I was once the king of a human kingdom called Fanelia. Now, well, I just went back to the name I am comfortable with, Hiero Valan Vendetta." He told her, shrugging as if it were casual as a rice ball for lunch.

"A king….to a Strategos? Why?" she asked. He shrugged again. "I don't like royalty crap, but my story is a tad different…..and terribly long. I'd rather not go into it, ok? How about you? How long have you been on Gaia?" he asked.

Akiko frowned at that, sighing deeply. "Two years….and five weeks. I think, the calendars are harder to pinpoint here. It's a bit of a sad story."

He looked a bit concerned at that, his face serious now. "Go on….I've got plenty of time."

She nodded softly. "Well, back home on earth, you are right, me and my Mom and Dad all lived in Japan. Dad was the owner of a big medical firm he ran with Mom, but then he got in a car accident….Mom had to take over. I was only 5 then, and she had to send me away to a private school cause she had so much to take care of," she said sadly, looking upwards a bit as her eyes watered," The next time I saw her I was 16, when I graduated. Mom sacrificed everything, even me so I could have a good life. She sent me anything I wanted, except herself. I just wanted to see her."

She took a breath, looking at her wringing hands again. "A few weeks after I got home, she had a party for me, she was sending me to an American college so I could take over the firm when I was old enough. I didn't want her life….so I ran out, to run away from home. She made me so mad, all I had wanted was to be with my mother. I didn't want the stupid company I just wanted to be with my Mom. She found me waiting for a boat on the coast. I was scare her, so she'd reconsider, and let me go to college at home. But I was wrong, she told me she was only thinking of me, of my benefit. Then, I said it."

"Said….what?" Hiero asked plainly. Akiko bit her lip, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. "I said I wished I was someplace better than her perfect planned out world. Then…whoosh, this light came and carried me into the clouds. My mother was screaming up at me, begging me to come back, screaming my name. Then I couldn't hear her anymore. I woke up in a forest, then….that merchant found me, chained me, sold all my things, and….the rest as we say, is history." She said painfully.

The tears came easier now. She'd never see her mother again, never get to say she was sorry for yelling, never anything. She never expected the cloaked man to hug her, close to his cool body. She just let the tears burst out, crying on his chest as he patted her head. It felt good, like her father once treated her, before she and Mother lost him to a drunken moron. She felt a little happier, knowing he sympathized.

"I know what its like to lose people. Believe me, I know better than anyone….Akiko-chan." He said softly, letting her go to dab her eyes with his cloak," It'll be all right, you'll be just fine here. No more raping jack asses. But….there is a price in this."

"What?" she said, eyeing him carefully, sniffling. "We need….a cook and I officially hire you, unless you'd rather go drag your dead owner around."

"Cook….I….you killed him?! He's…really dead?" she stammered. He nodded, and she smiled bright and hugged him. "Hell, I'll cook for the devil about now. Anything but that beast."

He smirked at her, patting her head. She pulled back, sitting by her lonesome once more. "A few….rules first," he began, and smiled when she nodded," Never go into the room near the war room, that is….my room. Never speak out of turn when my patron, Lord Dilandau is around. He doesn't like that. Well, he's not fond of a lot of things, but he values silence, if that's what he desires."

"How will I know who he is. You only told me his name." She asked simply, flinching a little as her smirked softly. "You'll know him….he's hard to miss, like me," he replied, but upon seeing he had further puzzled her, he sighed," He has red eyes and silver hair. Our eyes mostly stand out among the others….One last rule, don't walk alone in the halls. You'll wait in the kitchen for my nephew Reese or me to escort you to your quarters. Is that clear?"

"I guess so." Akiko replied.

He smiled. "I'll introduce you to Reese tomorrow. The troops are probably coming back from the battle soon, so you should get some sleep. I trust most of the boys, but some of them don't agree with women being in the Abyss. All of our former cooks were men."

She smiled a bit. "Am I going to be badgered for being female now?" she said, meaning it as a joke. Hiero shrugged. "Just stick by Reese or myself. Only a few boys have my concerns in their….treatment of women on the ship, Dilandau included. He's a bit untrusting of females," he told her, cracking his knuckles a bit," Just obey the rules and don't try to poison us and you won't have to die horribly."

To say it with a grin to her disturbed Akiko, but the Dragon Slayers were elite human and half-breed fights, according to tale she heard in the bars her ex-boss would drag her into. It was better than being groped, stroked, and threatened with beatings and rape. 'Right?' she thought. Dilandau's name was famously associated with 'No mercy' and 'insane freak.' Was it truly any better than the corpse petrifying back in the tavern?

"If you say so, what choice do I have." She said dully. He patted her cheek with his gloved hand. "I'll do my best to protect you. Good cooks are hard to find, and my mother would roll in her grave if I turned away from a fellow Japanese friend."

"Friend? You don't even know me….you honestly want to be friends?" she asked. He nodded. "I have brooded a lot over things, it might be nice to hear more about Japan, and see if I can get you home. That, and I've been kind'a lonely for female advice. Lost my wife years back. It's been hard on me to deal with it, is really making me into….well, an ignorant bastard."

"Heh, you think. No offense, I saw you when you came in the bar, you looked like you wanted to shut the room off." She chuckled. He nodded, a sheepish grin on his face. "Yeah, so….friends, Akiko Hitodama?" he asked softly.

She smiled a bit. It was better than her ex-boss. She was strong, she had lasted this long, she could go on even if in the den of the famed mortal devil. "Sure." She let out, patting his cheek with her hand. He froze a moment, his eyes shrinking. He looked like he'd zone out, and as the minutes ticked on, she got scared. He hadn't moved.

She took her hand away and went on waiting. After several more minutes, she slapped him. His eyes didn't react at first, but then slowly they closed and shut. "Did you say something?" Hiero asked, like nothing happened.

She just blinked at him. "You zoned out for a while. You scared me, dammit." She said crossly. His cheeks seemed to pink a while, then faded. "Sorry, it's just a little mental problem. Happens sometimes….sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, just don't do that again. Bad enough you tell me my life's in danger by just being your cook. These must be some picky eaters." She quipped

He smirked. "You could say that," he told her, standing up and going for the door," Now why don't you get that rest we talked about. I'll come for you in the morning, I'll show you around the kitchen the pantry and ice closets, all right?"

She nodded, then he left, shutting and locking the door. Akiko just snuggled down, happy she was in a nice safe bed, but worried about Hiero's warnings. How bad could one man be, honestly? Its not like this Dilandau would kill her for breathing, would he?

'Oh man, I have to be careful what I wish for. Sleep, girl, sleep….too late to worry now.' She thought her eyes drifting closed in the warm surroundings.

                                                                                            **_~ Dilandau Quarters ~_**

Hiero had stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, lying on the couch under his quilt. He wasn't tired, only incredibly hot and bothered by his vision. It had been the vision he'd gotten from her touch, all be it a hazy one. He saw his mother's cards at the end of it, The Lovers and Death. It was still in his mind. He saw Dilandau, the Akiko, then he saw her screaming out, reaching for someone and being restrained by many arms, then saw Dilandau surround by flames unconscious. 

Then came the cards, Dilandau's red eye and Akiko's stormy blues on the lover's eyes of the card. Death tore through it, with a horrible chorus of women's laughs. He saw the Dragon Slayers' faces flash across the card, covered in blood. It had been alarming enough to let himself be taken by the vision. He didn't know fully when it would happen, but if he didn't find out soon, they'd all die.

'Maybe I'll do a reading in the morning, see why that happened. I've never met her….but she's going to be involved with this somehow, but with which card, Death….or The Lovers. Gods, Alessa, where are you when I need you. What's going on?" he thought wildly, the night going on in its heated silence a long while before fatigue took hold.

'What's going to happen?' was his final thought, as Death roamed the halls, Death as one of them.

***_Zelda_** _means Woman Warrior._

****_Ebwarts_** _is a play on words, in means nothing other than part of " strawberry" backwards with letters cut off. Gaian juices are not known to me, guys._

_*****Akiko Hitodama **means **Flower (**Akiko**) of Raging Hellfire (**Hitodama**). **Appropriate, ne?_

**_Teaser: _**_The much neededbattle chapter is finally coming! More homicide after Morse's body is discovered. Akiko deals with being the Dragon Slayer cook and Dilandau squares off against Raven again in battle. The meeting of Akiko and Dilandau, start running, Akiko!_

_Yes, at last I'm getting back on track_…._bear with me and review when you can._


	5. Ch 4: Hell's Kitchen Aid

**_Disclaimer:_****_I do not own anything of_****_ The Slayers __or_****_ Escaflowne, __so that's all said and done. Yes, finally, I have written a NEWWWWWW chapter for Shadow Cage, yes at long last Akiko and Dilandau meet! I am very sorry for gods knows a very, very long wait for all you readers, probably nearly a year, am I right? Well, here you all go, be sure to review. _**

_This chapter is dedicated to ****__Bear__, whoever you are, thank you for your review. Even if it was on another story, I don't mind. Thanks for waking me up out of my stupor. I will finish this, thank you ****__Bear__.****__                                               _

**_                                                                Chapter 4_**

_                                                          **Hell's Kitchen Aid**_

**                                                            ~ The Abyss ~**

**            "Lord Dilandau! Someone get Lord Dilandau! It's an emergency!" Gatti's voice screamed through the halls. Dilandau heard it after Gatti let out the scream for the seventh time, now groaning his way out his bed over it. He looked to the couch first, seeing Hiero covering his ears. He obviously wanted to remain in bed. Gatti screamed again and was finally banging on their door. **

Hiero growled at the door and shoved off his sheets. "We're coming! We're coming…." He muttered, grabbing for his pants and sleeveless vest. Dilandau was already out of bed and half dressed, shoving on his armor and clothing. He was more annoyed than Hiero for the rude awakening. What could be so damn important he needed to be screamed awake by a hysterical young man?

            He tore the door open violently and glared viciously at Gatti. 

Gatti jumped a bit and took a step back, but his features were those of a frightened person, like he'd seen a ghost. He was drenched in the sweat of his sprint through the darkened halls and his eyes quivered with sadness and fear. Dilandau stared him down anyway. "What is it, Gatti?" he grated out hatefully.

            "It….Its Morse….sir. He's dead, someone killed him…." The youth said softly. Dilandau flinched a bit, one of his men was dead, and not only that, but this one had said it was not natural. "Where is he?" he asked. Gatti took a puff of air and went on. "In the locker room, where the rookies always leave him because he annoys them with his chattering. Link bragged he had locked the boy in the lockers again. I had quite a time getting Link confined to quarters, so much I forgot to let Morse out."

            "So Link killed Morse?" Dilandau drawled out, but Gatti shook his head. "No….I don't thinks so, Link was too clean to be the killer. Morse was let out and stabbed in the stomach. He bled to death. I went down there only a few minutes ago to apologize to him for not letting him out sooner, but there he was on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He'd been dead for hours, but I doubt Link murdered him. Link may be a bully, sir, but he would not jeopardize his position over Morse's mouth…sir." Gatti sped out.

            Dilandau nodded. "You have a point. Well, round up the men and announce we may have an assassin problem. All are to remain on guard and practice twice as hard. I'll be with them shortly. Hiero, you can collect the body and give Morse a proper burial. Understood?" he asked sharply.

            Hiero's expression was that of remorse for the fallen boy, but he nodded and left promptly. Gatti saluted and left his lord as well. Dilandau remained by his doorway, thinking. He already knew the entire continent hated them, all because they were humans, but Morse wasn't like them. He just was a part of their group, which when hate was concerned, was probably enough for some bastard assassin.

How a lone assassin could defeat one of his Slayers was a mystery. He had to be most skilled to defeat any of them. Though Morse had to have been just convenient and a lucky break. Morse had been trapped and wanted to be set free and probably never saw it coming. That annoyed him, the assassin had not only been skilled enough to get in the base, but was so low as to take pot shots of pure cowardice at his men. 

            Dilandau sneered and headed for the training area. He'd make sure this assassin never killed again, as well as never breathed another bit of air for eternity.

                                                            **_~ Kitchen ~_**

            Akiko had been awoken in her room but a young man yelling for that Dilandau man, but it hadn't been aimed at her. Hiero had said to watch herself, and she had no intentions of disobeying him when he'd saved her life. Now she was making breakfast of eggs, small steaks and toast. Nectars of most fruits were available to her, but the food was the easy part. She didn't like these hunting clothes she was wearing. She missed all her skirts and dresses from back home. All she ever wanted was to go home and tell her mother she was sorry at times, and other times she just wanted to be on Earth again. Anything but being a slave or thrown at dragons and perverts again. 

            She'd ask that nice Hiero man for some. He seemed eager for her safety. He could be a good and close friend. He seemed a bit daffy in the head, but he had saved her life, and dignity. Cooking wasn't so bad, it was a bit fulfilling. She was getting respect, room and board, and pay. As a slave, all she had was a dingy and dimly lit cell, chains on her wrists or ankles, whatever they decided was needed. There was barely any or no pay, no respect. She was yelled at and hit, treated like a common whore and nearly sold off as one. Anything was better than that, even being in a soldier filled floating fortress. 

            She sighed and got the food onto their individual plates, with lids to keep them warm, then the bowls and set them on the cart by the ice locker.  Akiko wheeled it into the dark dining hall, setting down the hot, steaming meal filled plated in front of each seat. They were all the same size, except for two other them, both on the left hand side of the table near the head chair. Hiero had told her to leave the head chair for last, always. She didn't understand that, but if it made sense to him, who was she to contend with it. She set the bowls of fruits slices by each plate, then took the metal pitchers of nectar off the bottom of the cart and set them up at four different center points of the long table.

            Wheeling the cart back to the kitchen, she parked it by the ice locker door again and began collecting up the goblets and the last steaming plate and covered it. She set the empty goblets around it and a bottle of red wine, and then carefully pushed the cart in again. She set each glass down softly, then poured nectar into each one a mere centimeter from the top. Hiero had been awfully specific about it. She hated to know why everything was near nitpicked. Maybe their leader was thinking costs, or the right amount of anything in someone's stomach would not cause discomfort. They had their reasons. That was all required.

            She got to eat what she wanted, he was kind enough to offer that. She wasn't a glutton, so it wouldn't be a ton. As she reached the largest of the plates, the goblets got deeper and wider. They were more like beer mugs, only made of glass. 'Wonder who sits here, maybe I can peek out from the kitchen and see them all. Hiero said nothing about peeking.' She thought, grinning a bit. She hadn't seen anyone but Hiero. It would help her know who she was serving if she took a quick little look. She poured them to the top and then set out the last plate and goblet, gently loosening the red wine bottle's metal cork and poured in the red, warm fluid. She set the bottle to the left of the plate, on the opposite side of the goblet and took the empty pitchers with her. Two remained on the table, but those would be for the soldiers to contend with.

            As she made it back inside the kitchen, she heard many footsteps walking inside the room. 'Wow….what timing….I guess Hiero wasn't kidding about schedules and such.' She thought and set the cart back by the ice locker. The clamor in the other room was light for a while, then stopped all together. It went on for a few moments before she crept to the door. Two pairs of footsteps came for a few moments, then stopped, replaced by a single pair. The steps sent a uncontrollable shiver up her spine as she stood before the door, pulling it aside only a little to peer in. Several young men in dark blue armor were standing their seats, but their heads were blocking the head of the table. A tall blonde youth was sitting at the other end, obscuring the man making the steps.

            "Sit…." A smooth male voice said, almost with a devil's care and a sinner's love. It burned in her mind, it was like a dark angel from a fairy tale, but she couldn't see him. She watched them all sit, but the backing of the tall blonde's chair now blocked her view of this leader, this Dilandau.

            She darted her blue eyes about, trying to find a way to see what he looked like, but she couldn't without walking right out there. Hiero had told her to watch herself around him and being seen would seriously compromise that. So, she stayed where she was, her eyes finding Hiero and a slender young man with Laguna blue hair sitting at the large plates. Hiero was a bit obscured at well, but they were still standing, adjusting their spots as the other began eating.

            "You finally found a gods be damned cook….," Dilandau's voice came, silenced by food before continuing a few moments later," This asshole better know his place or I'll gut him myself. I am getting tired of having to hire new help."

            "Yes….it is upsetting, Dilandau….but this one won't try to poison us. This one is special….picked by my own hand, quite unexpectedly. Trust me, Dilandau, this one will be perfect." Hiero said with mouthful of food. She almost giggled, imagining him holding a conversation with bits of steak and eggs and toast spattering on the plate and table. 

            "You call him Lord Dilandau, you puissant freak!" another voice rang out, from that tall blonde. One of the others, a boy with cyan blue hair looked up a bit and stuck his tongue out a bit. "My Uncle has known Lord Dilandau longer than you, Link. Don't begin to order him around, you playboy." The boy uttered, almost teasing. The blonde stood up harshly, holding his fork up in a violent manner.

            "You little bastard….you're not above me, Reese. So don't you order me around either!"

            "SIT DOWN DAMMIT!!" Dilandau voice roared suddenly, sending Link faltering back into his seat, the other soldiers freezing in mid-sip and mid-bite, their eyes bugging out with fear. "If I hear one more ill comment about MY Strategos or anyone else, I will roast you alive! Is that fucking understood?!" he screeched, his voice making the soldiers cower, all but the dark-brown eyed one. He looked almost sickly amused. She shook that feeling off. Dilandau's voice had such command in it, instilled such fear and loyalty, but not to the point his soldiers wept with fear or wet their pants.

            No sooner had his voice stopped, all of the soldiers, straightened up, proud looking. "Yes,….I apologize Lord Dilandau." Link let out softly.

            Reese also nodded. "Yes, Lord Dilandau."

            "Hiero, you better be right. My sword only deserves warriors at the other end, their blood rippling into my fingers, not the blood of traitorous servants. Its below me….how unworthy they are." Dilandau let out again.

            "I know, Dilandau, it will be different this time, but we have other problems to deal with other than servants with ill will. There's still a murderer inside the Abyss. I know its not the cook, Morse's wound was from a sword, an expert cut. They knew where to hit so Morse would bleed fast enough. And no mere assassin just gets into the locker rooms without being seen. They knew Morse was there….it must be the Artemis, I believe." Hiero replied, his mouth not full this time.

            Akiko blinked. Someone had been murdered? She was glad Hiero trusted her enough to know it wasn't her. Of course it wasn't her! She'd been sleeping all night. 'Still better than being a slave….though murder is pretty serious. Hope they catch him….or her. He said Artemis, that's that all female elf race.' She thought softly, and backed away from the door, letting it close gently.

                                                                        ~

            "I leave you personally in charge of the matter Hiero. I will check up on your. There are no battles for today, the Artemis seem to have gone quiet for the moment. Not that I need an excuse to kill those sluts. If I see fit to attack certain areas, then my word is truth. I won't obey some weakling king. He hasn't given us any successful orders yet." Dilandau hissed.

            "I'm sorry I can't see his intentions, Dilandau, but I can't help it. Perhaps staying within the Abyss would be better for all of us, we can search for the murderer in pairs and trios….to cover more ground. I don't really trust that old bastard, the way he looks at us give me a bad feeling. We seem more successful on our own orders, but not his. Still, maybe a day without battle would clear our heads to find this assassin." Hiero let out, shoving the rest of his steaks into his mouth.

            Dilandau grunted, then banged his hand on the table. "I hate not knowing things….and I hate not going into battle even more. You advice is warranted, but I want to fight today. We are not angels of mercy, we should attack those bitches while we can. If they aren't expecting anything, there's a wonderful chance of victory."

            "And a serious dock in pay." Val grumbles, tearing at his meat.

            Dilandau sneered at the dragon man. "I don't believe I was addressing you, cousin. Shut up and eat."

            "Make me. Hsssss!" Val snaked out, holding his meat angrily, glaring at Dilandau.

            "Boys, down, down!" Hiero shouted, shoving their surprised faces to the side into their chair backings," Don't make me referee your fights. Val, eat you food, Dilandau gives the orders as do I, not you. Just eat and ignore him. And Dilandau….you can fight all you like, just don't risk your life too greatly. The only reason I suggested no fighting is because I have some pressing matters to discuss with his majesty."

            Dilandau growled and shoved Hiero's hand off while Val simply sulked, like Hiero hurt his feelings. Dilandau knew that as much, Hiero had been outright cold to near everyone but himself and Reese. That stupid jinx bitch Alessa had utterly ruined the insane fighter he once was. Why the hell it did such a thing was absurd, he didn't want to understand that sort of pain. It was beyond pathetic. 

            "What's this? I was told of no meeting….why wasn't I told!?" Dilandau yelled, but Hiero kept his serious expression. "I called it personally this morning, I'm not waiting for him to say no, so I'm down one carrier pigeon which is probably roasting on that old bastard's plate. I'm worried about this war, something isn't right….something is behind is and I want to know what. My abilities may be hindered right now….but I still have them somewhat. I want to see if I can learn why the Lateni soldiers keep failing us. That is why I cannot come with you today….Dilandau." Hiero replied.

            Dilandau nodded, his eyes slit in an angered and annoyed way. Hiero was still smart at least, but his last minute announcements were tedious. Hiero always knew something ahead of time, even if it was less of a habit now than when Alessa was around. He leaned on his left palm and picked up his goblet, downing his warm red wine in moments, then straightened up to refill it.

            "Good, because I want to hurt people today, even if they are worthless women. Women should not be soldiers, they should stay the fuck out of my way." He grumbled, downing the second glass. Hiero smirked as he cleared off his plate. "Yes, but try and do it sober, last thing we need is you to be drunk….or myself." Hiero said sweetly.

            Dilandau hissed, but just refilled his glass. "Three glasses is enough….I don't drink to get drunk….and I don't try and get others drunk," he said, eyeing Migel sorely, who cringed a bit," I would hate to have to punish anyone for that."

            He downed the last glass and cleared his plate of food. "Good enough, all of you finish your meals and suit up. There's are three outposts near the border line and I want them smolder and soaked with blood, no matter how long it takes. No survivors….one stupid princess hostage is enough, even if that hack of a king has given us no further instructions about her. That is all, be read in an hour or suffer the consequences." He let out sharply, shifted a bit at the hip. It was a haughty pose, but it was his dominance. He could do as he very well pleased; they served him, not the other way around.

            He grinned wildly as they all stood as one and saluted him, not even done with their breakfast. "Yes Lord Dilandau." They said in unison, then all sat back down and ate.

            It was enough for him to grin about; they were his soldiers, loyal to the death. He could ask for nothing more, even if he killed them himself. Their lives were his property, and forfeit if they ever dared betray him. He left on that thought, back to his room for his good dagger and sword. Today would be red, blood would wash over his soul and boil with love for him.

            The flames would be there for him today, and the screams a symphony. Ah, yes, today would be a good day to kill.

                                                            **_~ Lateni Castle ~_**

Hiero walked inside the castle as the servants looked around for his horse. He would never tell them he flew here. It was a waste of care and the animal's health to keep going back and forth endlessly on horseback when he could fly twice as fast in half the time a horse took.

It was finny to watch them looking outside like babes in the woods, muttering how they'd get in trouble if they lost another horse. He'd tell them someday he ran here, but without so much as a sweat broken, he doubted his words would do much but make them doubt and laugh at him. Laughter was something he missed, but now wasn't the time. 

Dilandau was off fighting without permission, as Dilandau was prone to doing, good or evil causes, he'd do it. As long as it was a good battle, Dilandau was more than happy to go through with it, but Hiero feared this war was nothing more than farce. He'd felt it when he met the king, but ignored it. Then he saw how badly the soldiers of the Lateni army were fighting, which was odd for such a seemingly important war. 

It bothered him the longer this war became, no one really coming out on top unless the Dragon Slayers and Dilandau were disobedient and fought without the king's orders. The prince seemed to think Dilandau and his men could handle it without council, but the king would lower their pay or yell, threaten to fire them, throw them in chains, but Dilandau would just grin wickedly, flames toiling in his red eyes. 

Then, with devil may care grace, he'd tell the king if he dared touch any of them without a good reason, Lateni and Artemis would burn. He proved it by setting fire to part of a wall by the door, a stone wall, turning it to ash. The king gulped and said nothing more until the next act of disobedience. Dilandau would surely run out of walls and start using his abilities on people. The king always seemed to know when the Dragon Slayers went out, even if they didn't take the Lateni soldiers with them. That bothered Hiero even more.

He walked up the stairways to the throne room, taking his time with each movement. His Strategos clothing wasn't restricting, it only made him feel like a vampire. Hiero took his time because even if the king sent soldiers to stop him, Hiero would bat them away like rag dolls. He didn't have time for dramatics and hysterical stupidity. His friends could be in danger with this war, and he had to try his best and hardest to find out why he felt this.

He entered the throne room fluidly, the light and soft shuffle of his robes in his ears. The king sat there in a haughty slouch, being served his own breakfast by numerous Artemis slaves. They looked well nourished, probably because they were young and pretty. 'Perverts….I'd at least cover them up a bit. Heh….' He thought and walked right up to the steps to the throne. The young princes eating at a small dining table a ways off, the Prince Vincent looking appalled by his father's harem. More so probably the old man groping whatever girl got too close. Prince Jago was simply eating, not paying either of them any mind.

Hiero grinned at him. "Hello, your highness….fraternizing as always…hmm? How sweet….but I have more pressing matters than how busy your hands are." Hiero quipped, the king delivering a sneer before popping a poached egg in his mouth.

"I do not explain myself to your kind, human…..or your preference…." The king grumbled, lifting his nose up at him.

Hiero laughed a bit. "Oh your majesty, are you hitting on me now, whatever will I do?" Hiero tittered, then gagged. Vincent laughed softly. Hiero liked him, Vincent wasn't a money or ass grabbing bastard like his father or violent like his little brother. He'd be well suited to rule Lateni himself. But for now, he had Vincent's father to annoy and grill.

"Why you little upstart…." The king began, but Hiero pushed his cloak up over his shoulder and held his hand out at him. "You sir, are an ignorant old bastard, and your soldiers are even more ignorant. I thought they were good warriors, but strangely nothing they do turns out right. Are they that daft they'd risk their country to disobey my patron, or are they doing it for another purpose? Hmm? Answer me that, your pointy eared little fruit." Hiero let out harshly. It was fun to bother him, but his heart was his own business, not the business at hand. He could do both at the same time easily, and make it twice as annoying.

The king puffed up indignantly, frowning deeply at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I did not condone your so-called meeting, and I refuse to until I see results. According to my men, you Dragon Slayers are the one's messing them up. I trust my own elfin men more than human trash." He let out.

Hiero growled. 'Now or never, maybe it will work this time.' He thought, tearing his own glove off and slapping it upon the ground, and rushed at the king. The serving girls yelped and scattered behind tapestries and doors, Hiero's hand grabbing the king's tightly, the clash of blades and soldiers' shouts fading behind him.

                                                            **~ Vision ~**

Hiero stood on the battlements, long since stained with blood. It was fuzzy, parts of the landscape fleeing from his sights when his gaze graced it. Then his body shot forward into Artemis Castle. He was strapped to a rack.

He looked around, his eyes near bleeding in pain when he saw the other dragon slayers hanging by their entrails and their flesh being peeled off by female torturers. They were screaming in utter agony for an end, but the blood kept coming. It began to rise up around him, licking at his boots, then his thighs. The warm liquid suddenly began to crawl up around him, and played along his zipper. 

'The hell…ah…..' he wondered, gasping as is opening his pants. "So good of you to join us for this little party, Vendetta, what a wonderful plaything you will be." A smooth female voice uttered. He looked away from the blood and saw the Princess Lacey entering, a blackened figure behind her. It was a man, wearing Dragon Slayer armor, grinning sickly. There was a noose around his neck as well, tightened, but he kept moving with her, holding her hand. She stroked Hiero's body softly, leaning her head over. "Tonight I dine on you…." She hissed, and her face lifted again, that of a vicious monster with razor sharp teeth. Hiero yelped as she opened her jaws and went for his groin.

"AH! NO, NOT THAT! AH!! AH!!" he screeched, but the pain never came. A cool trickle of water seeped across his rigid form, his hands darting to protect his groin. He kept screeching until the coldness reached him mind, peeking out one eye. He looked around this dark rainy place, and then took a little peek into his pants. 

"Phew….safe….that would not have been a pleasant thing, no mutilating my manhood, no thank you. Not even in a vision, dammit!" He uttered, zipping back up and keeping his hand there, just in case.

"No, you're one of us, please don't!! NO!!!" a boy screamed, a familiar voice to Hiero. "Blake?!" he shouted and ran towards the voice. The sound of steel meeting flesh rang in his ears, lightening flashing overhead. He caught a fleeting glimpse of Blake and another Slayer. Hiero ran towards it as fast as he could, and heard the sound again.

In his sights was that same blackened figure in Dragon Slayer armor and the noose, shoving a blade through Blake's chest. The boy's expression was of pure terror…and…..betrayal. His eyes were full of hurt, as if his own brother had done this. "Blake!!" he screamed and rammed into the darkened on, only to ram right through him. The darkened figure puffed out like smoke, leaving Hiero to skid face first into the wet ground. 

The lightening came again, tears mixing with the pure rain. He looked up with a heavy sob, his heart shattered by Blake's pain. In the distance he could see Lateni and Artemis castle side-by-side, moving around like a giant and majestic merry go round. They were untouched by the storm, in a whole other world of happiness and sunshine, flowers on the groves and people walking about it blissfully. He shut his eyes a moment, to take it in, then as he opened them again his heart cracked.

The castles were a mess of fire and blood, people running into their homes screaming, cowering from the night. The lands were nothing but dark wastes and poison. He could hear anguished screams, people praying for death, the sound of flesh and steel merging with hate. It washed over his body like a sickly wave….then silenced, all going black.

The ground became flat, cool to the touch. "Die assassin!!" Dilandau yelled. Hiero looked up just in time to see Akiko fall to the ground, her head rolling hard into his face. Her eyes were wet and full of terror. "NO!!" Hiero yelled.

                                                 **~ Throne Room ~**

**Bonk!**

"Get off of the king, you human slime!" a guard yelled. Hiero rammed his own body backwards, holding his sore head. 'Fleeting visions, but enough for now….Akiko….oh gods….and Blake….I have to get back now." His mind raced as the soldiers pointed their blade at him.

            "Eh, wonderful meeting  good. Carry on, I'm done….um Bye!" Hiero smattered out and bolted out of the throne room. He heard them make chase, but he was faster than all of them. He ran out of the castle, crashing through whatever was in front of him till he reached a darkened area, and took to the skies. If his vision told him anything, it was that not only were two people in danger, but that one of their own was killing them.

            "Grego? Makes sense….he was gone, kidnapped, but why would he do it? He's a Dragon Slayer, why? No, he couldn't….maybe Link? Link was the last one to be seen near Morse, and he has a violent temper. We've all been out there….but Grego. I have to touch him, then I'll know. I hope before its too late.' He thought, flying through the night for home.

                                                            **_~ 2 Weeks Later ~_**

            "Ah….the end is near for these bitches. Too bad Hiero's been acting strangely. I wish he'd tell me what's on his mind, or why he keeps grabbing for Grego. I have to set him straight before he gives someone the wrong idea….how pathetic," he said aloud, grinning on his dragon steed," But blood is needed to quench my thirst for war."

            He slid off his dragon, unsheathing his sword, the metal gleaming in the moonlight. He raised it up, as if to stab the sky. "Dragon Slayers, ready!!??" he shouted.

            "Yes sir!!" they all shouted. Hiero wasn't with them, he said he needed to check around for that murderer. There hadn't been a murder since Morse, and Dilandau agreed that the murderer had to be nearby, but Hiero seemed very anxious to find him, overly. He'd been more calm when they'd discussed it weeks ago, but now, it seemed to sicken and put fear in his voice. A murderer was a murderer, a filthy peasant with no taste, like the Zongi tribe. They were hired fools, not soldiers. They lived for money. Dilandau lived for war. It was his love, and now he would embrace her.

            "Lateni soldiers, ready?!" he called. They all looked at him, at attention. "Yes sir!" they replied, disorganized as usual. Dilandau hissed and lopped the nearest one's head off and flames launched from his very fingers two ten more. Their screams made all heads turn towards Dilandau as the bodies cracked and crumbling into convulsing ashes. "I DON'T LIKE WHAT I HEAR YOU WEAKLINGS!!  ARE YOU READY OR DO YOU WANT TO DIE RIGHT NOW!?" he screamed.

            The soldiers all nodded sharply "YES SIR!" they shouted together as one. Dilandau grinned sharply, and hissed as he turned his head towards the final outpost. "THEN ATTACK!! NO MERCY!!" he crowed and ran at the outpost head on. His Dragon Slayers came after him, riding on their dragons fiercely.

            The lateni army poured after them as the Artemis ranks flooded from the outpost towards them. Dilandau gained first blood, his sword ripping through three Artemis warriors in his way. Then Gatti gained his, leaping off his dragon and ordered it to breath upon the ranks as he landed neatly into the fray. The dragon obeyed and torched several women as they swarmed.

            Gatti fought harshly, cutting through the ranks swift and sure. Chesta fought with him while Migel and the rookies moved towards the outpost, trying to keep up with their patron. Just as Dilandau had planned, and that's all he really wanted, to be obeyed.

            Though the Lateni soldiers weren't doing well, as usual, letting the Artemis ranks get back to the outpost. Dilandau hissed darkly and aimed his free hand at them. "FUCKING KEEP THOSE BITCHES GROUNDED, IDIOTS!!" he screamed, a flaming dragon flying from his palm. Men became ash upon its touch, never having time enough to scream. The soldiers seemed to improve their fighting after the dragon seeped back into Dilandau hand.

            He went on fighting to the outpost, sending his flames across the wooden logs that made the outpost walls, grinning with utter happiness as women leapt over the wall, their bodies soaked with flame. It did his heart good to see such beauty, the flames of hell swallowing his enemies and amusing his red eyes with such bliss. Dilandau grin became a smirk as he tore through more soldiers, blood soaking his armor and garments sweetly.

            This was what fighting was meant to be, blood and flame, purity and hellish bliss, yes, this was everything. You weren't alive until you controlled someone's fate, whether they lived or died. He'd live and die by his sword, but he would never die. No one could have his life, only Hiero was allowed that, if he could take it. No one else, he was death and until Hiero wanted it, Death would be forever.

            "Well, look what the men dragged in, a dirty human." An acidic voice glowered. He looked towards it, his eyes narrowing hatefully. Raven Ai, that witch who dared get in his way in battle. The nerve of her, interrupting his good time, and now she was doing it again.

            "Want to get beat up again, Ai? Well, fine by me, woman. This time you'll die for sure…." He hissed out, watching her with hardened eyes. She was his prey, so his stance proved it, his shoulders hunched slightly, eyes keen to her every motion, and his blade lightly bobbing in the dark, smoky air.

            She just smirked at him, near mimicking what he was doing, only her body was cat-like, not wolfish as his was moving. She had grace, her legs testing the ground every so often. She looked like she'd pounce each time, but she was faking him out. She was teasing him. How disgusting. He snarled at her and ran at her with his blade raised.

            She countered swiftly, sparks dancing off their blades crashing together. He brought his blade away and down, but her blade met it again sparks littering their boots. He hissed at her, hating that grin on her face. She was enjoying bothering him, being in his way.

            "I'll show that bitch who's the boss around this battlefield. Me, only me!!' he thought and yelled as her thrust his blade at her side. Her body swerved away and her blade met with his chest armor. A sharp clang came, and he jumped backwards as her blade pressed into the metal. He felt a slight bite at his skin before he backpedaled, but he did not stop his attacks. His blade went at her and slices off of her right ear lobe and some of her hair. She hissed and her elbow came crashing into his jaw. He saw star, the metallic flavor of blood in his mouth before she brought her blade at his face. "Never the face, you fucking bitch!" he yelled, and his blade whipped up, blocking the attack mere inches from connecting.

            His own blade was barely touching his unscarred cheek, his grip holding fast. "Fuck you, Ai, you're going to die by my hands before this war is over." He hissed out. Her grin went wicked, a dark chuckle seeping from his throat. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you, you vain prick." She laughed and pecked his nose with her lips. His grip loosened a moment, his eyes widening with surprise.

            Her blade tore away from his and swerved towards his neck. He saw it coming, but his blade wasn't moving fast enough. 'I will not die because of surprise!!' his mind screamed, trying to move his blade faster.

            Raven Ai cried out suddenly, knocked away and sent sprawling across the ashen ground, her blade flailing slightly. There was Val, a cut on his shoulder from Raven's blade, his dragon fangs sticking out of his mouth. His golden eyes were wild with anger. Maybe they didn't see eye to eye, but they were comrades. Not that he'd thank Val, he never thanked anyone. Val was just serving his patron. That was all it was.

            Raven dug her hands into the soot a bit and scrambled to her feet, glaring at them then the flaming outpost. "You win this time….but next time, your men won't be there to save your ass. The queen's plans aren't so half assed after all. You're all weaklings! You'll die, all of you will die!!" she shouted and flung her hand out at them. It was full of soot and hit Val and Dilandau's faces. They kept their blades up, moving backwards considerably as they rubbed it out.

            When their vision cleared, raven was gone and the outpost was falling apart. They'd won, but Dilandau didn't feel the bliss he usually felt in victory. That bitch had gotten away, she'd dared to insult him and use cheap tricks to confuse him. Well, next time he'd butcher her for what she'd done, treating him like a rookie, like he was nothing. He'd show her, yes, he'd show her what terror and pain were all about. He'd get back at her for taking the joy of his victory from him, then she'd beg for death.

                                                    **_            ~ The Abyss ~_**

            Akiko sighed as she wandered through the halls. Hiero had said it was safe to walk around a while ago, so she wanted to explore her new home, probably her permanent home. It was dark and dingy, almost with a gothic quality. It was classic in its own ways, but it was so large. 

            It had been three hours and she had only seen the upper decks, which were full of training rooms, armor, currency, and only mechanical junk. Right now, she was back in the halls of one of the few training areas she'd located. She was lost. Hiero had not seen where she'd walked off to, so she had little hope of finding him. He was probably looking for her right now. "Hiero? Sir Hiero!?" she called, only getting her echo in reply. She sighed and decided just to stay where she was. He'd find her if she stayed in one spot. That was how her mom said she'd find her when she was little if she ever got lost. There was no place to sit though and her feet were killing her. 

            She sighed and dusted off her dress. She smiled at it. The dress was a lovely stormy blue color, to match her eyes with soft white lining and a bow in the back. Her shoes were silken and white, like ballerina shoes. They were the easiest on her feet, and she had hugged Hiero for it. "Hiero….man, he's going to be so mad at me. He told me not to wander too far….I didn't mean to….I hope he finds me soon….I need to sit on a nice clean chair. Who knows when this floor was cleaned last…." She uttered softly, looking around with worried eyes. 

            Hiero never told her what the dress was made of. It felt like silk, but it didn't look like it. It was so smooth and shimmering, but gauzy if she pressed her fingers to the fabric. She didn't feel restrained by those awful leather pants anymore, now her legs were free and caressed with the dress. The best part was that the dress wasn't puffy. It made it easier to go to the bathroom, and she wouldn't trip over the fluffy and itchy lace most big and puffy dresses had. Simplicity was a good thing.

            But a chair would have been nicer. Perhaps there was one in a training room nearby or a nice stool in one of the storage closets. It was worth a try so she moved to the nearby closets, and found nothing but mops and cloth tarps, maybe a few broken blades and shattered armor, all littered with dust. She let out a frustrated huff and walked back out and slammed into something solid and cool.

            "Who the hell are you, woman!?" a familiar voice uttered lowly, sounding pissed off. She heard the closet door slam behind her, part of her dress catching in it. She stayed still and looked up slowly. Her eyes first met blood red armor, then a pale petal soft looking throat. She took a quiet gulp as her eyes traveled up the pale chin and frowning lips. Then red eyes reached her sights, a few wisps of silvery hair just above them, sifting softly in a silent breeze.

            "Lord Dilandau…." She let out. Hiero had described his eyes and hair but….this man was beautiful. He looked very angry for some reason, but her heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. He was an angel of beauty.

            His lips twitched and he brought his hand down to his hip. She didn't look at it, lost in those garnet pools. She saw such fire in them, she was like a moth, trapped in their hot light. "Who are you? What are you doing here and how do you know my name? You're no elf." He hissed. That frightened her, but she remained still. 

            "I uh….that is…." She tired but those eye held her voice in chains. She couldn't speak. 

            "You….you're the assassin!" he glowered and moved back a bit, and she saw what he now held in his hand, a very dangerous and shining blade. 'Oh no….Hiero never told him the cook was a woman, did he? Oh…Oh no….!' her mind wept.

            "Die assassin!!" he shouted and raised his blade.

            "DILANDAU! NO!" Hiero shouted and got in between them in a flash, his blade out and met with his patron's, the clash near deafening. Dilandau hissed at him and  brought his blade up, but Hiero was faster and kicked him in the gut. The blade left his hand, clattering on the ground.

            "No, she's the cook! Stop it you idiot! She's the….ack!" Hiero shouted, getting kicked right in the face. He fell over and Dilandau jumped over him for Akiko, his eyes flaming with hate. Akiko finally remembered herself and tried to move out of the way, but her dress was still caught under her. She felt her feet tangle up as she turned in surprise, the jerking of her dress tightening the fabric around her legs. 

            "I'll get you…." Dilandau hissed, grabbing her by her arms. She yelped a bit, her balance going off more. She felt herself falling, and reached out, grabbing at his arms for support, but it was in vain. She felt the rush of air behind her as she fell to the floor, a loud rip coming as her dress tore from the eight of her body and Dilandau's. he went with her and landed hard on her.

            Her eyes shut on impact, but as the pain the of the landing passed, she became aware of a warm sensation on her lips. Her eyes opened softly, praying it wasn't her own blood. It wasn't blood at all. Her eyes met with Dilandau's shocked red, which had shrunken a bit to flaming pinpoints. His lips were pressed to her awkwardly, his surprise keeping his to hers.

            She started to turn red with embarrassment. His cheeks seemed to grow little red dots, almost like bleeding freckles, the red spreading from one to another. He moved a bit, only pressing his warm lips to her a bit more. He made a frustrated grunt and shook a bit, then rolled off her fast. Her lips slipped across his cheek in the motion, and she felt the heat in his skin rise for the few seconds it last. Akiko just lay there, surprise and embarrassment keeping her on the floor as her blushing burned her cheeks.

            Hiero was by her side suddenly, and picked her rigid body up swiftly. "She's the cook…the cook, are you hearing me, lover boy? The cook!!" Hiero yelled. She wished he hadn't said 'lover boy,' no matter how cute it sounded. Why was he so angry at her? She'd done nothing but get a little lost.

            "Why you…..grrr….You hired a female? Women are bad fucking luck….why didn't you warn me??" Dilandau shouted. If he was flustered, he didn't sound it. That hurt a little, but still, his lips were as soft as rose petals and hotter than the sun. Her body wanted to shudder with pleasure so badly, but she kept still. Yet, the way he spoke about women was as if he felt they were all evil and weak. She kept wondering why, and if she could ever get past it. He was so handsome and beautiful at the same time, enticing like a drink of pure water after days in the desert. He was almost a beacon, his silver hair flashing like quicksilver.

            'Why is he so angry….its frightening, but I don't want to look away from him….I feel something from him, but what? Oh….why does he have to be so hateful about me….he's not even giving me a chance. I hope there's a way to calm it….' She thought. He was frightening, those eyes like the flames of hell threatening to swallow her whole, but in some deep part of her heart, she welcomed it. If to be close to his heart, she'd walk through hell for those eyes, that voice, and the burning heart that beat beneath his armor. She didn't understand why, it just clicked inside her.

            "She was all I could find and she's not from Jotunheim….she's from the Mystic Moon, Dilandau. Now will you promise not to kill the one cook who won't try and poison our food, for the sake of Gaia, please, for my sake even, leave her be….I didn't know the battle would be over so soon…." Hiero spat.

            "That cursed place….dammit! You kept this from me all this time, your friend, you leader?? How dare you, Hiero, I had a right to know there was a woman in the Abyss. Gods, she best not give the men ideas." Dilandau growled.

            "I wasn't planning on her being seen, but since you decided to scream it at me, I bet all of Lateni knows we have a woman for a cook! What is the damn deal, she cooks, she cleans, and she has no lineage in Gaia. Deal with it. I will keep her away from the men, if that's what you want." Hiero shot back heatedly.

            "Yes that would work, Hiero. Keep her away from them or they'll get distracted. And keep her the hell away from my room….I won't have her creating problems, is that perfectly clear?" Dilandau growled.

            "Crystal, Dilandau, crystal. She won't distract the men….I promise." Hiero let out softly. Dilandau nodded sharply, looking terribly frustrated, then stalked off into the dark halls.

            Akiko watched him go softly, nearly calling out for him, apologies for wandering, anything so he would calm down, but soon the darkness swallowed his beautiful armored form. The red, pale white, and silver became as one with it, pure as pitch. She frowned a little, wanting to see those eyes again to look deeper inside them, to understand why he was so hateful, and perhaps, heal it.

            'Such a daydreamer….you're not good enough for him, he deserves a princess or a warrior maiden, not boring and plain old me….' She thought, the flush in her soft cheeks remaining with the quickened beats of her heart.

                                                                                    ~

            "You heard the man, Akiko, no distracting _his_ _men_." He smiled, then carried her through the halls. 

      She nodded her cheeks still blushing, watching where Dilandau had gone.           ' Didn't wipe his mouth off either….or say not to distract him. Maybe he expects me to have her leave his heart be, but not this time," he thought, mischief filling his naughty green and blue eyes,' Finally, someone is smitten by that flaming anger factory, and someone nice, not as haughty or egocentric as he is. The last thing I wanted was some girl who was ten times as arrogant and bitchy as he was. Please….he needs a good woman in his life, not some ego trip…..this will work, yes it will. Watch out, Dilandau-sama….Cupid's gunning for you with a cannon.'

            He grinned widely at that. His visions of love would come to pass, and maybe, just maybe, Akiko's heart could turn fate around. he couldn't put all his hopes into one girl, but for Dilandau's sake, she mattered a lot. His visions from the past, ones he had after Alessa vanished, they spoke of love for Dilandau. Now, that love was here.

            All that was needed now was the feelings to grow, and for Akiko to survive Dilandau's temper. He thought on it a moment, and sighed, still grinning. 'I just have to keep my eye open a lot more….stop this killer and protect Dilandau from himself so he won't miss this chance at love….he'll die if he can't get over his own ego and see how he feels. I'll make sure it works out, it has to, for all our sake.' He thought softly, and walked on.

            _Dilandau_…._You're going to live_…._and finally_…._understand._

_                                                            **To Be Continued….**_

**_Teaser: _**_Hiero is endlessly poking and teasing at Dilandau about his feelings, about Akiko, and love. Dilandau gives his view on women, and yet Hiero goes on playing Cupid and detective to get his patron to find his heart, and stop a killer from striking once more. Another Slayer meets his end, and death crawls closer to victory._


	6. Ch 5: Fallen in the Devil’s Domain

**_Disclaimer:_******_I do not own anything of** Escaflowne **or **The Slayers **or** Metallica's **song **Battery**, not even my dear Dilandau-sama. **Battery** is a song I dedicate to our Dilandau-sama for all his insanity, pyromania, and well his overall need to beat the crap out of everything. Don't you see how it fits him so well? The bold typed words are those that seem to show Dilandau's persona best in a war. The next two chapters involve Dilandau feeling Akiko is 'distracting' his goals just by being around and she's causing nothing but ill luck. Don't worry folks, Hiero's around, so Dilandau won't be allowed to shrug it off._

_                And a word for reviewer **Kagome**, the **Angel of Death **story was pulled down because it's a later season of my original series, which is titled **Shadow Venom. **I also needed to complete the first 4 seasons before I even begin on that one. Ryoku will be back someday, but in a published book once the first few seasons of my and Caliban's series are written out and published. You have to read **Shadow Venom** to understand the rest of the series' happenings anyway, so I didn't want to spoil anything for the readers already reading the first season. I am glad you liked **Angel of Death, **thank you for telling me. Ryoku will soon return once the first 3-4 seasons of the Shadow series is done._

_                                                                **Chapter 5**_

**_                                                      Fallen in the Devil's Domain_**

**_                                                                ~ The Abyss ~_**

**_                                                          - One Month Later -_**

**_                Dilandau sat upon his throne, thrumming his gloved fingers tightly against the arms of it, his expression sore and angry. He viciously lifted up his wine goblet from its perch with his free hand and downed it, slamming it down before filling it anew. He glared at Hiero himself, who stood but three feet away, looking up with a smile planted on his angelic features. The nerve._**

                'How dare he hire a woman!! Of all things, a woman….more bad luck, another jinxing problem, dammit. How dare Hiero bring a woman into our midst. She'll give the soldiers ideas, hell, she'll make the king doubt our abilities just because I spared her worthless….life.' he thought harshly, downing the next glass.

                Hiero went on smiling, despite the thoughts he no doubt had heard. Their link was troublesome when they wanted to keep things from each other, trying to make it a point not to think anything near each other that wasn't important to the task at hand. The fact Hiero had kept that woman a secret for nearly half a month was staggering. How did he not notice her? She stuck out like a sore thumb! That dress, her flaming red hair and eyes like a coming storm were hard to ignore. 

                He shook his head at that. 'Why am I thinking about her looks?! She's here and it bothers me….she's a distraction and bad luck for the missions. That's all.' He thought, and growled when Hiero grinned a bit wider at him.
    
    **_Lashing out the action_**_, returning the reaction_
    
    **_Weak are ripped and torn away!_**
    
    **_Hypnotizing power, crushing all that cower!_**
    
    **_Battery is here to stay!_******

                "What's so amusing, you little blue pissant!?" Dilandau snarled.

                "You…._Lord Dilandau, you." Hiero chuckled, his grin never wavering. "Oh really…., why?" Dilandau replied sharply, standing up. Hiero never used his title unless he was teasing or mocking him. The exaggerated way he said it was enough to make Dilandau set the man on fire for a good hour, but then Hiero would be proven right about whatever he was considering. Dilandau wouldn't let anyone, not even his closest comrade, and control his actions._

                "Because….your thoughts betray your little coy expressional show. Why bother considering how she looks or what she wears if you're not the slightest bit distracted yourself by her beauty….hmm? Maybe you want another little kiss….am I right, Dilandau?" Hiero quipped neatly.

                Dilandau grit his teeth and snarled, but Hiero never wavered. "Aww, did I hit a wittle nerve, _Dilandau? You're already aching for a little more, aren't you? Those soft little innocent lips, so warm and gentle…hmm, soft and __hot?" Hiero went on._

                Dilandau hissed and flung his hand into his goblet, smashing it to pieces and spatters of wine. "Silence!! I don't know what you're talking about! Women are useless little weak fiends! They bring nothing but bad luck and distraction to those around them with their coy ways. That kiss as you so bluntly put it was pure accident and meant nothing to me….women are useless little whining rats!" he spat back.

                Hiero raised his eyebrow a bit, and smirked. "Even your mother…?"

Dilandau flinched, biting back a scream he so richly wanted to launch at Hiero for such a disgusting comment. His mother had been weak in the beginning, but she was an innocent woman. "You take that back….at least my mother wasn't a fucking jinx loser like your insignificant wife who ruined you in less than a day!" Dilandau shot back. Hiero flinched, his grin fading into a scowl.

                "That was a low blow, Dilandau….really low. You've never loved anything but yourself since you were born, how would you begin to understand what she meant to me….I know your mother was innocent and beautiful. I loved her too, but she's dead now…..and she was a woman. So not all women are useless whining rats as you put it so gracelessly. You weren't exactly fighting to get off of Miss Akiko and I saw you blushing. Maybe my wife was nothing to you, but she was plenty to me, more than what Lady Celena was to you. Don't bad-mouth the entire gender without thinking before your shit speech comes flinging out. Don't even try, you felt something, and I know it. Your thoughts are not hidden from me…"

                "Don't make me laugh, I feel nothing for that whelp. I'm more concerned about what ideas she'll give my men and that old bastard king. You best drop the subject or Reese will suffer for your indiscretions against me….Now is that getting through to your tainted mind, Hiero?!" Dilandau glowered.
    
    **_Smashing_**_ through the boundaries,_
    
    **_Lunacy has found me!_**
    
    **_Cannot stop the Battery!_**
    
    **_Pounding out aggression,_**
    
    **_Turns into obsession_**
    
    **_Cannot kill the Battery!_**

Hiero snorted, then gave off a smug smirk. "Its getting through….but before this war is over, you'll know how Alessa made me feel….you'll see that not all women are useless." Hiero smiled out.

                Dilandau jerked his head away, snorting. "Women are useless and weak, I have no need to be close to any of them. Now get out  and tend to your real duties." Dilandau sniffed.

                Hiero shrugged, and started out, stopping just as he opened the door. "All _virgins say that, __Lord Dilandau. Ta." He chuckled, and was gone before Dilandau enraged gaze could stab into his back. "Why you little….argh, bastard! I'll tend to your little comments later." He hissed, and sat back down and took a swig from his wine bottle._

                So what if he was a virgin? Love was meaningless to him. It just died and went away anyway like everything else not as blessed as they were. His mother had died, because his so-called asshole of a father Folken had raped her and ultimately caused her innocent death. Hiero had told him that Folken had not been himself fully. Part of the evil Dornkirk had tainted Folken's body and soul. Sora was to blame for what happened as well. She had started it all, a woman. Bad luck and anguish, she'd brought that and more to their lives. Guimel was dead because of her most of Fanelia and other places were tarnished because of a woman.
    
    **_Cannot kill_**_ the family!_
    
    **_Battery is found in me!_**
    
    _Battery!_

                Now both parties caused this war, but still the women seemed to welcome it all the more, killing baby boys for simply being born male. How it sickened him. Now this girl, no, this cursed Mystic Moon woman, was walking around the halls now, though with Reese assigned to escort her everywhere. Irritating as her presence was, he felt a mite strange about it. It had been a long time since he'd seen a female in the Abyss. He'd seen none after Alessa vanished so long ago. 

                He was particular about the servants being male as not to give the men ideas, those that cared particularly for a woman's touch anyway. Dilandau didn't want anyone touching him ever, man or woman, and Hiero would overstep his bounds when teasing him. He cared for the man deeply, but Hiero was sometimes a bit too much to handle in all respects.

                Worse for himself, Hiero was his own worst enemy sometimes, spouting off or going into one of his insane fits over hyper active rushes then suddenly quieting into his own deepened depression. Manic depressive was the term said technically described it, 'the love of the gods' he called it most often when he was in hyper mode. 

                'Hiero's not the problem…..fully, its that woman! The red head…hair of blood….and flame…..ah. Still, how dare she grace this place of the strong and powerful. She better keep herself in line….or may Gaia help her, no one else will. I assure that.' He thought, a light creak of the door sounding. His eyes focused out of his mind and to the door, and his lips became a sneer. There was that woman, standing like a cowering fawn in the doorway, holding a bottle of wine on a metal tray.

                "Don't just stand there, woman, bring it here." He barked. She started a bit, but walked in, in a similar dress from the first and last time they met, but without the rip. He watched her carefully, the light sift of the hem of her dress just barely grazing the floor, her hair neatly shifting with her soft movements, the gas lamps making her hair as blue as her stormy eyes. 

                She practically breathed weakness. Her presence was so soft and quiet, like a cherub in the sky. You never saw it till the arrow struck. He shook his head angrily 'What a creature to consider with this sheep in my face….she'll ruin us all. Women always ruin everything.' He thought and growled a bit. 

                The young woman stopped about five feet away, the noise possibly making her grow fearful of approach. He smirked at her. It was beautiful, the thing called fear. It could crush countries that boasted to have the power of gods, make priests turn away and renounce their faith, and now the slightest thought of Death, that fear of death so close, could make anyone tremble. 

                He stood up and walked to her, his red, blazing eyes raking over her form like razors. He saw he cringe, and it made his blood boil with triumph. Yes, this was petty, anyone not as strong as a soldier or a god's avenging angel like himself was a better use of his time, but she was still alive. Her presence bothered him, made him think too much about how betrayed he felt. Still, he had to take his anger out on someone, even if not fatally. He'd never really kill one of his own ever, unless they tried to kill him first. All bets were off then. 

                "Stand up straight, lamb…." He said sharply. She did it quickly, her eyes a bit worried and nervous. 'Good….now I have your attention, whelp.' He thought and reached to her. She stayed still, perfect as a statue. Her hair still moved in the slight drafts from the vents, the light of the room making her look like cold fire at times. Fire, there was beauty, the flame was all-powerful, where the warriors soul dwelt. The fire had to be tended constantly to keep it burning. Burning forever, so he would fight forever against everything if he had to. He would always be strong, no woman would ruin his skills as they had Hiero's.

                "State your name, woman….yourself. Hiero's not here to help you now….I want to hear it from you….your voice." He stated snidely. More so, he wanted to hear her trembling voice, the shake of fear as his eyes infected her with it. She would know her place now.

                "Akiko….H-Hitodama, Lord Dilandau." She stated, her attempt at being calm almost laughable. Her voice was sweet though, like his mothers. He smiled faintly, remembering his mother humming while he was in her womb. He hadn't been a normal baby, only a soul trapped until the moment came, so he heard everything, from his mother's mind, her mouth, her heart. 

                "Now I have rules, woman," he said, pointedly not referring to her by name," You will not go near the soldier's quarters unless we are going to battle. You will clean the floors and the kitchen area, you will not touch any of their things. They can do their own clothes washing. If anything is out of place, you will be reprimanded unless you come clean about it, then it won't nearly as bad….nearly."

                He gave a sly grin. She didn't deserve to be called by name, no for infiltrating his fortress through his lunatic friend and walking about freely without him knowing. Insult him, would she? Well, now it was his turn. He gazed right at her stormy blue eyes and smirked. "You will also never enter my room under any circumstances. You will be severely punished if you even touch the floor there. Understood, woman!?" he growled.

                She nodded softly. "Yes Lord Dilandau. I won't break the rules…sir." She replied gently, her voice reminding him again of his sweet mother. Celena, dear sweet Celena. He'd grown used to her manners and sweet personality, all be it she wasn't as strong as he was. He had still been a part of her, and she grew nearly as strong, but never enough. When he saw Hiero through her eyes, he was shocked with the love she felt for the boy, so much she had kissed him. Dilandau had been with her till her end, and understood her feelings, as they were also his. Just her eyes, when she'd look in her mirror to brush her hair or fix her earrings, he would get lost in the storm of her gaze. It was an exiting yet pleasant feeling. To be in such chaotic innocence was divine, how he missed those eyes. 'Mother….' He thought, missing her more suddenly.

                Celena had been the perfect angel, his twin, his mother, and now gone because she gave him a second chance to fight. He sighed a bit, the world was less interesting without her innocent eyes. He could almost see her in his mind's eye, those stormy blue eyes deep in thought, wide and innocent as a newborn. He reached for that, considering how someone so perfect could have suffered him.

                "Lord Dilandau?" a soft voice replied. He nodded a bit, then shivered, his daydream leaving him as quickly as it had started, only to see Akiko in front of him, looking slightly puzzled at him. His gloved hand was softly to her cheek, the fingers tensing upon the recognition. 'How the hell….ah!' he raged and yanked his hand from her like from a hot needle.

                "What are you looking at!?" he screeched at her. She shook her head, bowing it slightly. "Nothing, sir….You weren't speaking, I got worried." She stated quickly. He shrugged off the concern in her voice and snarled. "Get out of my sight….go tend to your duties and stay away from the men. Go!" he hissed, stalking back to his throne. He looked back, frowning to see she was standing by the cracked open door, watching him with those eyes and not leaving. It hurt to look at her now, what possessed him to touch her face like he cared? He didn't care, he would never care for anything but his true love, war.

                "I said leave me, now, woman! Are you deaf?" he snaked out, turning about. He'd slap her if that's what it took. "I…can't, Lord Dilandau." She let out softly, a tinny of fear and hurt in her voice.

                "Why the hell not!?" he yelled.

                She held up a little note. He glared at it and harshly walked up to her and snatched it away. "Reese got called away….he's my escort in the halls to make sure I don't get lost again, sir." She told him. Dilandau raised an eyebrow and read the note.

_Miss Hitodama,_

_                Uncle needs me in the alchemy labs. I am sorry. Lord Dilandau can take you back to the kitchen, it's of dire importance._

_                                                                                                                Reese       _

                Dilandau's eyes narrow sharply, a growl escaping him, that of a dragon ready to charge. Hiero did this, how dare he force him near this woman. He knew Hiero had done it on purpose, to get back at him for the comments about his jinx of a wife. 'But I can't let her wander, then she will definitely give the men ideas….Link and Grego at best….Nothing more I detest than those two thinking women are playthings, especially if Link has charmed Grego's way of thinking…..Hiero, you'll pay for this, you blue bastard.' He thought, the note setting on fire in his tight fingers. Akiko yelped a bit, then gasped as Dilandau roughly grabbed her by the elbow. 

                "Keep quiet….I'm not in the mood to be trifled with." He hissed. She nodded, patting his hand awkwardly. He stared at her a moment, pulling her out of the room, then put his hand in hers, tugging her along like a bad child to the kitchen. 'Why does she give a shit if I'm mad now? Women….stupid creatures….Hiero's going to regret fooling with my perfect order.' He thought, leading the flame haired girl through the halls in silence.

                                                      **_~ Alchemy Lab 13 ~_**

_                "You're sure I won't get in trouble for this?" Reese asked quietly, handing his uncle a vial of snake venom. Hiero gave off a sly grin and took the vial. "Dilandau won't say a word to you….really. I just hope he enjoys the long walk home." Hiero giggled and poured the green fluid into a boiling beaker of red fluids, it churned around becoming a dirty maroon color, little sparks erupting on the glass._

                "Why did you need me, Uncle? What so important?" Reese asked, stirring up a blue jar of thick fluid. "Chemistry, Reese, chemistry…."

                Reese flinched a bit, eyeing him a bit. "How so?"

                "Oh, you want me to teach you chemistry? How forward…..but that's so like you, always wanting to learn more….It makes me very happy my brother had such a smart boy, may Gaia rest his uneasy soul." Hiero quipped softly. And let the dirty fluid boil. He walked up to his papers a moment and tore a little piece of it off, nothing on it but some ink dots. 

                "Consider two forces….say this paper strip," he let out and pointed to the burner," and that flame. Both in their own set of perfect harmony, tranquil, placid….boring. Not how something should be. Now mind you, these examples don't get along, fire and paper because…."

                He paused and put the paper to the flame, and soon it was engulfed in the hot tendrils, blackened as it fell from Hiero's fingers. "Fire burns paper, as it burns most things if they get too….close. Are we on the same page with destructive chemical reactions?"

                Reese nodded a bit. "Doesn't seem like basic chemistry, but I understand fire destroys things. All things, Lord Dilandau is proof fire is dangerous." 

                "Very good, but you are wrong on one point, fire does not destroy everything. With the right material introduced to it, the right distance, chemical reactions come and are quite interesting to behold." Hiero grinned.

                "You mean like cooking food and stuff?" Reese asked, but Hiero half shook his head. "Its true, fire prevents us from dying from bacteria in dead meats, but when you have come from the coldness of the world, it is a wonderful reaction in your skin and blood to a warm fire. To warm your cold body, the heat…..the prickle of your skin, keeps you from dying from that void of cold. Hiero began, looking to the side a moment, a light smile playing on his lips," Most of the chemicals here need the fire to warm them to create chemical reactions for useful things necessary for life."

                Hiero took the boiling, dirty fluid to the blue slime Reese was still stirring and poured the steaming brew into it. The chemicals met and churned, lapping around in a sort of cyclonic symphony of colors. It settled at last to a warm purple and bubbled softly. 

                "Chemical bonding is a great force of attraction, be it heat to cold or the other way around, but heat, in Gaia, tends to help most of them along, as it does with this anti-venom. The atoms within that glass jar bonded with the others from the beaker, and made a new form, electrons spinning in a wild euphoria to do so. The chemicals swam together in almost the same manner, close as a breath, then closer until they were in union. A slick form, so placid and gentle, alone and useless to anything but itself until the heated companion comes, then the reactions surge up, bubbles on the surface. Now, the forms made something very powerful, useful and unbreakable."

                "And that is?" Reese asked, a little flush in his cheeks. Hiero sighed softly and took the jar with his bare hand. He heard Reese suck in a sharp breath as the hot jar scalded his uncle's palm. Hiero set it on a burner with a low flame, a dying flame Dilandau would have sadly called it, then looked back to his 'nephew.' Reese just stared down, at the scarred flesh of Hiero's palm no doubt. The scalding hurt, but Hiero didn't feel it was an important pain, nothing to worry about. Dilandau would be beating the crap out of him soon for forcing him to be alone with Akiko.

                Not that he regretted it. Dilandau was jackass stubborn, too proud to admit anything unless it was slammed into his face with a spiked hammer. Dilandau would understand soon what he meant. Death would be but a dream of ignorance to that flaming angel of the said god. Dilandau would see there were worse things than dying, worse things than an insult or losing a battle. Much worse, he'd see, even if Hiero knew Dilandau would never be the same after it, but Dilandau would never understand if this wasn't going to happen.

                "Uncle….did you hear me?" Reese said a bit louder. Hiero sighed and nodded. "I did….what this new form is, well, its….." he began, but the door swung open hard and slammed loudly into the wall. Several beakers nearly feel from the force of the sound.

                He looked up and there was Dilandau, seething and growling in the doorway. "Obviously having an effect on the fire…." Hiero blurted coyly, unable to prevent himself from smirking at his angered leader. Walking back with her must have had some effect, and he had no blood on him, so the slight risk that he might kill her had passed.

                "Who do you think you are, Hiero!? How dare you make me walk her to the kitchen…she's Reese's responsibility. NOT MINE! How dare you meddle with my affairs!" Dilandau hissed out, entering the room. He slammed the door shut, his fists clenched tightly at his sides and shaking with hate. 

                Hiero shifted on his hips a bit and shrugged. "Your affairs…so she is your business? How cute…"

                "CUTE!? Dammit, I am not your plaything or a mission of that damned Delphine of yours. I never said she was of my affairs….but if you ever shove her into my presence again, I'll cut every part of your body that sticks off your torso and face off! You keep her away from me, she's already creating chaos for me."

                "For you, Dilandau? Not the men? That sounds odd to me, how could she create chaos if she's not distracting your men….hmm? Dilandau, if she means nothing to you, why care? Chaos is what you say, then why yell at me….or are you not admitting something and you have to yell at me to eliminate those thoughts of yours. You're so loud, I can barely hear your thoughts…." Hiero smoothed out, grinning.

                Dilandau growled loudly and before Hiero knew it, his leader's hand came crashing into his cheek, snapping the cheekbone. 'Ow, got it bad to break bones now….you can't hide from me, Dilandau….what happened in the throne room….' He thought, and gave Dilandau's mind a slight push.

                Dilandau didn't have time to block Hiero out, and soon he saw images of Dilandau speaking to Akiko, then looking into her stormy eyes, and touching her face. Hiero thought it was sweet, the eyes were very alluring, and for Dilandau, the memory of what those eyes did for him were a sort of comfort.

                Hiero's mind backed out as Dilandau's lurched forward, then he blinked. Dilandau looked enraged, his hands reaching out for Hiero's neck. Hiero took a quick sidestep and Dilandau missed, grabbing the table instead. Hiero opened his mouth to tut his leader, but Dilandau moved again, his pale hand grabbing Hiero's healing hand sharply. Hiero blinked a moment, then Dilandau was gone, the lab was gone.

                He blinked again and saw the Abyss below his feet. He was floating in mid-air, high above the towering floating fortress. 'A vision….but why react to Dilandau's touch….I've touched him before….this shouldn't happen unless….what? Is something going to happen to him?' he wondered, then yelped as he was violent tugging into the Abyss, melting through the rock and metal like specter.

                He shut his eyes a bit, the whoosh of darkness stinging at his cheeks, till he felt his body lurch. He let an eye peer open, and saw nothing but a figure in the dark and a noose around his neck. The hair and body was jerking into different styles and poses, Link's frosted blonde, Reese's cyan, wind-blown hair, Blake's frosty brown, Chesta's honey blonde, then came Gatti's silvery blonde and Grego's dark brown and Migel's light chocolate brown hair. Dilandau's quicksilver locks bled across the hair and the beautiful flaming swirls of Akiko's, then his own sapphire wisps. It kept repeating over and over again like a flipbook, jerky and spastic in its motions. 

                Dark light filtered in suddenly, the figures bloody blade in Hiero's sights. The room was blue as a dark midnight moon, hovering around the figure's eerie, twitching figure. He saw the blade was embedded in the back of a Dragon Slayer's armor, but the body inside it was like an oil slick of skin, the sick flesh sewn to the neck to hide the facial features. It was a tortured soul, as near as Hiero could figure. The figure bled heavily on the floor, the blood squirming like a river of maggots around the victim and killer. The hands were by the lap, clenched in pain and restrained by its own veins. Hiero didn't like this vision anymore than when it started.

                'Did the killer change his mind? Is Blake safe now? Who is he going after, gods be damned stop riddling me to fucking death!!' he screamed mentally, but received no reply, as if he really ever did anymore.

                The killer looked up at him, Hiero taking a few steps back. The eyes were stitched shut and caked with dried blood. A sick grin was planted on its twitching face and a serpent's spiked tongue sliming out of its mouth. Bugs slithered out of that horrible grinning mouth, crawling into the blood and around the thing's boots. 

                'Monster, and blinded….nice work, brain. Really will settle my stomach when I wake up near Dilandau….that'll make him real happy when I vomit in his face. Puke….' He thought, screwing his face up. The figure approached, stopping every so often to twirl the blade, to show off. Its head jerked to the side a bit, the neck ripping in the motion before slapping back down like fleshy fangs. "_I am the best….__Death awaits you. I am….__all. You are….__nothing." it said, its voice sounding like it was talking with a throat full of broken glass._

                "No way…I won't let you live, whoever you are…." He began, but it rushed up at him in seconds and pinned him to the wall with his blade. Hiero's eyes widened a bit, dropping a bit as the pain came through his body. The being was wearing Dragon Slayer armor again, like in the last vision. "One of us….you're one of us." He croaked out, watching its terrible tongue pour out of the mouth and lance towards this heard.

                "_I will be the last one standing…." It gurgled, its face twitching around into random faces, all the Slayers features melding with others like an oil painting. The pain exploded in his brain._

                                                                                ~

                "GODS NO!" Hiero screeched loudly in Dilandau's face. Dilandau slapped him hard, shocking his senses. He blinked and looks at Dilandau, then Reese. Dilandau looked angry still, but worry was in his eyes as he held Hiero up by the cuff of his armor. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you screaming….?" Dilandau hissed.

                Hiero's head hurt, he couldn't see who the killer was. 'Alessa…oh gods, I need you….I can't see who's doing this….I miss you too much to concentrate, it hurts so much, darling.' He thought tears rolling down his cheeks, exhaustion setting on his tired and injured mind. It was one of their own soldiers after all, not a spy in their armor. It was one of their own trusted soldiers.

                "The killer…." He wept out. Dilandau stared at him, his eyes widening slightly. "What about them? An Artemis bitch!? Someone working for that stupid elf king? Who!?" Dilandau demanded, shaking him a bit. Hiero rattled a bit, his eyes lidding. "He's….a Dragon Slayer…." Hiero let out before his mind fell prey to the pain his vision assaulted him with, and passed out in Dilandau grip, leaving him and Reese utterly stunned. __

_                                                       **    - Five Months Later -**_

_                                                                  **~ Lavatory* ~**_

**_                Blake stretched a bit as he left the sword room, and started for the bathrooms quickly. At least some were near the training area. Dilandau and Hiero had been really hard on them very edgy about them going off alone anywhere in the Abyss. Still, he needed this training for getting sick a few weeks ago. Dilandau would be proud of him, all be it pleasing his master was difficult unless he showed no hesitation or weakness. He'd had to hide in the sword room for two hours so it'd be clear and no one would hear him sneak back to his room. That was safe enough. The murderer had to be long gone, but they really had no leads, or nothing Dilandau or Strategos Hiero were letting out._**

                The Strategos and Lord Dilandau had been most quiet, but perhaps the murderer had been discovered by them and ran. Security was the same, and no new orders had been administered. He sighed, running his hand softly through his frosted brown hair, sweat beading on his fingers.

                He stopped a moment and held his groin. If whoever had been in the training room hadn't taken so long, Blake would have gotten in deep trouble for relieving himself in a corner out of desperation, if anyone knew he'd been there. His bladder hurt like hell now, two hours was a long time to wait. He held it back and started running softly now. 'Yeah, better hurry up or I'll be the first Dragon Slayer to piss himself off duty. Link would never let me live it down, the creep….always teasing us.' He thought, wincing a bit as he saw the bathroom door coming up.

                He hated that. Every time anyone saw a bathroom and had to go, the bladder thought for itself and tried to empty at the mere thought of being that close. It was if it thought in the bounds of humiliation when someone saw that door. He pushes his way in and started unzipping fast. 'No, not now, come on, cut me a break.' He thought, a warmth boiling in his pants. He got to the toilet before his bladder gave out.

                'Just a little drop….that's standard…nothing…ahhh….wrong with a drop.' He smiled, empting himself out happily. Next time he'd drink a lot less, no more long waits. It wasn't his fault someone was coming down the hall as he was finishing his extra training. A half hour into his wait, his bladder began to hurt, and then it was painful leg crossing for another hour and half. "If I ever find out who was in there for two hours, I'm kicking his ass….after I shove dragon shit in his armor. Bastard…." He groaned.

                He finally emptied out, a great relief in itself, but now he had to sneak back. He gave himself a shake, then zipped back up. As his fingers began to release from the zipper, he felt a sharp pain in his back…then it came to his chest. It was hard to breath now. He grabbed for the pain, only to lose a finger. He yelped in a blood gurgled voice, and looked down. His eyes watered with fear and pain, a sword 's red kissed form staring back at him. 'Oh…no….I'm….gonna…..' he thought, then the sword jerked up through his face, and Blake thought no more.
    
    **_Crushing all deceivers, mashing non-believers,_**
    
    **_Never ending potency_**
    
    **_Hungry violence seeker, feeding off the weaker_**
    
    **_Breeding on insanity!_**

                The figure above him grinned, wiping off the blade gently. "Kick my ass? Yeah, sure….Dead men don't bother me, Blakey." It grinned and unzipped, using the bathroom himself before leaving the severed corpse to bleed across the floor. The blood swirled upon the dark tiles, like worms to the soil, until the darkness was gone and only the drip-drip of the sinks could be heard.__

_                                                           **~ Throne Room ~**_

**_                                                                - Next Day -_**

_                "This can't be happening! The murderer suddenly comes back after months of silence. Two Dragon Slayers dead and we are not closer to a suspect other than your scattershot visions. One was too many, Hiero! We need to take action now, no more excuses that you're not sure." Dilandau roared out._

                He'd called Hiero to the throne room when Chesta had found the body of Blake in the lavatory. Dilandau rushed to the sight with Migel and Gatti and Chesta to clean it up. Val had been given orders to instruct the remaining Slayers, at least he was good for something. Dilandau would end up killing on or all of them himself if he went to training today. Hiero's vision hadn't been exact enough, or what he'd told him. Hiero had said it was one of them, and then said nothing more, his depression flooding his features each day. Hiero hadn't spoken since then and Dilandau found it annoying. He blamed Hiero for this death, for not telling him more. It was atrocious and weak, letting his heart guide him and not his strengths. 

                "I wasn't sure….I think its Link or Grego….I'm still not sure, they're both arrogant and don't like either of us in many ways. Or it may be both of them….I'm sorry, but if I was wrong, we'd have taken someone down for no reason. I am sorry, for Blake and Morse, but I need to be sure. They're going to go after us all….whoever's doing it. It is Dragon Slayer…but which one….I only have those two in mind. Grego is strong though, he was captured, but he is one of us. We've trained them since infancy….but…."

                "But….something has changed it. Grego is a bully, but a good soldier. He would never challenge me. Link maybe, he's such a brown-noser, but it could be an act. Your nephew….now I suspect him…." Dilandau began, but Hiero growled at him.

                "Leave Reese out of this, if you make him a suspect, Slayer Bolero should be included for hating you for hitting him. Neither of them like you…hey, let's throw Slayer Olita in because he's the 'quiet' one, eh? No, maybe Chesta, innocence is a good disguise, pretending to just blow his breakfast all over the bloody bathroom floor would throw us right off, you know. And Gatti, he's the one who keeps seeing Link near a murder scene, how about that, ole Gatti lying because he's the k…." Hiero spouted off angrily.

                "SILENCE!" Dilandau shouted. Hiero stopped, his expression still enraged by Dilandau's statement. "Fine, Link and Grego will be watched….that's why this is a private meeting between us, so we can watch our suspects without being exposed by innocent conversation." He continued.

                Hiero nodded. "Thank you…now what about Akiko?"

                Dilandau glared. "What about her?"

                "She might be in danger….maybe we should leave a guard behind with her for today's assault." Hiero suggested. Dilandau snorted sharply. "No….the battle field is no place for a woman at all, those Artemis bitches are proof of that. They're weak and nothing but bad luck, get that through your blue skull, Hiero. She stays behind where she can't cause trouble for us."

                Hiero shrugged and gave a curt not. 'Us or you …hmm?' Hiero thought, and Dilandau growled deeply at him. "Get out of my sight and rally the men, I'll join you shortly….no more backtalk…." Dilandau hissed.

                Hiero nodded and bowed. "Yes…_LORD Dilandau." Hiero left without another thought or word, but Dilandau knew deep down Hiero wanted to lacerate him with taunts and teases, all over one little touch, and an accidental kiss. He hadn't meant any of it to happen, he just wanted to kill her believing she was a spy. He had no inkling to kill her now. She was perfectly harmless physically, no real strength or military talents, nor was she tough or hyper. _

                Akiko was a reserved, curious and enchanting creature, and that was bad around rough soldiers. He didn't like it, she would distract them, and it was obviously working. Blake was dead now, following Morse to the Walk of the Dead. Blake had always been so alert, though a bit defiant at times. He was still a good soldier and mechanic. Now he was food for the worms and scavengers of the dark soil. Dilandau had not been able to believe the soft-spoken youth could have been killed in such a manner. Why didn't he turn around, why was he out there instead of in his room like the others. Hiero should have told him instead of hiding his suspicions. Blake would still be alive if Hiero had fought the sorrow of the loss of his foolish wife.

                He snarled a bit and stood. Today was a day for bleeding, and the Artemis women would be the donors. They would appease his anger in blood and flame, for Blake and Morse. No more were to fall, if it was one of their own, that soldier would pay with his life. Grego, he'd watch Grego for now. Link was arrogant, but he was not stupid enough to risk Dilandau's wrath. Why Grego would dare to harm his own after the reprimand he'd been given for botching their kidnapping of the princess was pure insanity. 
    
    **_Smashing _**_through the boundaries,_
    
    **_Lunacy has found me!_**
    
    **_Cannot stop the Battery!_**
    
    **_Pounding out aggression,_**
    
    **_Turns into obsession,_**__
    
    **_Cannot kill the Battery!_**
    
    **_Cannot kill_**_ the family!_
    
    **_Battery is found in me!_**
    
    _Battery!!_

                'Still….insanity is just one step closer to hell….one step closer to the Devil…me. If it is him….mercy is a foreign concept. No quick stab to the heart. I'll cut him to pieces slowly.' He thought with a wicked grin, drumming his fingers on his sword hilt. "You have this day, murderer, but I'm the better murderer. Soon, I hunt you…." He said lowly, smirking mildly before exiting the throne room.__

_                                                               **~ Kitchen ~**_

_                Akiko scrubbed her final platter, her hair damp and wilted slightly from the steam of the water. She could see her face in it, looking so tired and worn out from her duties, but it was safer than being owned by that awful man who nearly raped her in public. _

                Hiero had given her a selection of dresses over the months, flat shoes to match, and a shawl or two for the cold seasons. He was very nice to her, and let little tidbits about Dilandau come her way. She was appreciative, but she doubted Dilandau would ever care for her as she did for him. Her crush on him kept growing, so much she'd sneak away from rapidly finished duties just to watch him train. He was so graceful, like an animal, sleek and sure of himself. The way his silver locks danced with his movements was heavenly for her.

                Her favorite time was when Dilandau was sparring against Hiero, while laughing and shouting at Hiero. The blue-haired young man seemed to be able to break Dilandau's movements down in minutes and aggravate him to the point he'd break out in a sweat. To see those clear, crystal beads slip across his porcelain features was enticing for her. She smiled a bit, as her cheeks grew warm and blushed softly. 

                Dilandau had won a few matches against Hiero, and vice versa, but he always pulled off his armor after sparring with Hiero. Her heartbeat would quicken at his slender frame, so elegant and refined, yet rugged and wild with the glistening sweat on his skin and stomach. Her heart skipped several beats when he's move, shaking his head to relieve his silver locks of the sweat. He was a beautiful creature and she bet he knew it. He'd smirk at Hiero wickedly and tell him," Better luck next time," or "I'll get you next time." He was so devil may care with the rage of hell itself swimming in his eyes. He was like the Devil himself, only ten times as beautiful and as if sculpted by heaven and hell.

                Last week held in her mind as well. Her cheeks grew bright red at the mere thought of a mere accident. She'd been rummaging in the closet, looking for a broom to clean up the kitchen floor when she heard a door open. She peered out carefully and saw him, standing in only an off-white towel about his lovely hips. She was so startled that all knowledge to shut her eyes and move away left her, her stormy blue eyes trapped on his body. He'd just come out of the showers, carrying his dirty clothing and armor in his leather sack, but dear gods was he gorgeous. 

                Her whole body grew hot and goose pimpled at the same time, her heard hammering in her chest. She never came here unless she needed something, but never had the luck to see him half-naked, nor did she remember that the showers were in this hall. Either way, he was as beautiful as ever, his pale skin like porcelain dreams and his red eyes the color of romance, though the more she looked at them, the devilish nightmare that was his warrior's spirit toiled within the garnet orbs. Those nightmares, oh how she would gladly jump into them just to find his heart. She could almost see herself on a flame-ridden landscape, having to leap through the flames around him just to tell him how much she was in love with him. She near ran out and kissed him before she noticed he'd walked away during her daydreams.

                Akiko giggled a bit and set the last dish away., her job complete. Her face had to be red for it was burning like wild fire. How she wanted to know him, for him to know how she felt, but he was always so angry. It was never at anyone in particular, not really. She'd seen him slap someone for a completely different reason. He didn't tolerate disloyalty, failure, or weakness, but she wasn't that strong. She had no ambition to be a solider or some prophetess. 

                She was only human, just Akiko Hitodama, she wasn't the popular girl or the tomboy or even the bad girl in her school. She just wanted to help others without having to be seen that way. She just wanted to be a lady, nothing more or less.* She didn't need to prove herself. She'd help for the sake of helping, that's all that mattered. Though she missed girls like that from her school, Makato, Rika, and Sadako**….they had been good friends, always trying to get her to be more assertive, more bold, and to stop wearing skirts and dresses. Not Akiko, she liked dressing up, going to parties, and being reserved to a point. Everyone was different, and she liked the way she was very much.

                'Now if only I could reach him….I know he's a general and famous and all, but he can't simply want all that by himself. There has to be room for love….Proving my myself strong is one thing, which I can't do, but my heart is strong and so is my mind. I'll find out more about him, he might be very sad and lonely deep down and his anger is to hide it. I don't have to prove anything, I can, when he's ready tell him that I am in love with him. Nothing wrong with that….' She thought softly.

_                She shrugged, the red dying down. Akiko walked out of the kitchen and went to her room. Reese and her had made sure she knew the entire Abyss, but mostly the way to her room where she could bathe in private as opposed to the men's showers and bathrooms which she wasn't allowed in. Silly rule, but she had to agree a little. If she was in there and a man walked in for his shower and saw her, Dilandau would blow his top over it. She didn't want to make him any angrier than he was. That and she'd never live it down._

                Reese had shown her everything, snickering that what Lord Dilandau didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. He even showed her the marvelous view of the lands around them from the bridge. He'd been explaining how they operate it when footsteps were heard and she had to hide behind a console for a good hour to wait for the coast to be clear. Funny old Reese, such a troublemaker and so rebellious towards Dilandau, but boys would be boys.

**Tink! Tink! Clang! **

"Huh?" she said softly, looking around a moment. Nothing was there, but she'd heard something. She walked back a ways, and stood near the stairwell. She listened hard, but nothing was coming to her. 'Maybe the dragons left behind are rough housing….or something's broken….' She thought and turned back around.

**Clang! Tink! Whir…Creeeeaaaakkkkk!**

She stopped stiff then. She knew that noise. Reese had showed her escape hatches all over the ship, in case the Abyss every got damaged in flight, they were there for easy escape via dragons or what few of their odd guymelefs were left. They were about as big as the top part of a guymelef at least, but codes were required in to open them from the inside. 'Someone's inside or….someone broke in from outside….I don't know how to fight….Oh gods, now what do I do?!' her mind raced. Footsteps came, maybe a few halls down, several of them.

                Akiko yanked her shoes off and ran barefooted up the stairs quickly, keeping her ears perked to the other sounds. Her shoes would click as much as theirs if she wore them while running. Sneaking out of the house back home had trained her for this at least, but not much else. 'Control deck, the bridge, maybe one of the buttons is security system….or at least scare them away so they think Dilandau and the others are here….anything….' she thought as the first voice picked up from below.

                "Now douse everything in oil….those dirty humans are going to regret coming to our lands. Its elves only….death to the humans!" yelled a man.

                "For Lateni! Destroy their home, then hunt them down like the trash they are." Another yelled, then cheers erupting, the clunking of cans and barrels knocking together ringing in her ears. 'No….their home, my home, no….I have to get them out….I hope.' She thought and raced up without stopping. Much as her body hated her for it, her legs aching, her lungs begging for a break, she ran all the way up.

                                                                       ~

                Akiko reached the bridge as the smell of torch oil reached her. She was running out of time now. If the fires were lit, they'd reach the dragons, and those things might panic or feed the fire more. She stared at all the consoles, wishing hard that Reese had been able to tell her what everything did. 'Please don't have a self-destruct button, please….oh…' she thought nervously and scanned the controls. No labels, just buttons, levers, dials and knobs. "Oh…make this count, Akiko….." she whimpered and pressed a light blue button. 

                All the lights on the bridge went on and snaked down the stairway. "That might make them think somebody is here…but not enough….security, where's the security system….anything….oh….where Scotty*** when you need him!?" she grumbled and pushed a green one. She heard random clicks and slams under her feet and a loud yell. "AHHHH!! The door….ahhh!!" the man's pained voice ran out. "Well, that counts….lucky push….I should wish more often. Sorry if the guy is dead, but they wanted to set the place on fire….Oh Lady Luck, don't fail me now…" she gulped and stabbed at the red button. 

                The alarms went off, blaring in her ears. "Ah!" she yelped and covered her ears quickly. 'How am I supposed to know they're gone anyway….no cameras inside this place. I can't do this alone….Oh Dilandau….he's fighting in just west of here….I can get him while their in a panic….Or before the fires get to bad, ah stop being a nervous nelly and go!" she scolded herself and ran back down, to the dragon stables.**__**

_                                                                **~ Battle Field  ~**_

_                Dilandau's blade crashed through the Artemis warrior's skull, pushing its way out as the body jerked on the blade. He snarled at her as the blade sliced out with a shower of gray matter dipped in blood. _

                "Ha….too easy, this battle is barely worth my time, and the king calls this petty little outpost a major problem. What a fop….blind old fool, eh wouldn't know a battle if it bit him on the ass."

                Hiero cut down another woman, laughing, but not at her. "Blind….hahaha, this coming from the king of blindness."

                Dilandau hissed at him, his blade coming up sharply as a woman dove at him with daggers. Both halves of her fell to the ground in a surprised wet heap. "what are you laughing about, you idiot?!" he growled. Hiero smiled, grabbing up another warrior by the neck and snapping it like a twig. 

                "You….You're so blind to love that you'd need ten seeing-eye dogs….Blind, hah, funny."

                "Love!? What are you going off about? We're in a war now, which has nothing to do with love, shut up and fight, blue boy!" Dilandau yelled. Hiero grinned. "Mhmm, whatever you say, Romeo….whatever you say…." Hiero hummed and jogged off to Val and Reese. 

                Dilandau grumbled, angered more by the statements Hiero had made than this boring and less that worthy battle they were in. Love, what utter blasphemy, he didn't love anything but himself and war. Of all things to say, when he was already pissed off about this stupid battle not being up to par, Hiero, who'd been so quiet all this time was teasing him again. 'Crazy….and people say that about me, he's simply out of his mind with what he wants or sees. Love, such an emotion is for the weak. I don't need love when I have a war.' He thought, hissing to himself as he looked back across the battlefield.
    
                   **_Circle of Destruction_**_, Hammer **comes crushing,**_
    
    **_Powerhouse of energy!_**
    
    **_Whipping up a fury, Dominating flurry_**
    
    **_We create _**_the Battery!_

_                "Probably should make the best of this. Whatever is so damned important about us being here, I must have missed it. Grrr, sickening, how could I have missed anything, we've been here for two damn hours and these women couldn't fight a dog to the death. The king will hear of this, as will his sources. Dilandau Albatou is not a grunt. I am a general and deserve only the most worthy fights, not whining stupid children with weapons." He boasted out._

                He sniffed and started to move towards a cluster of soldier fighting Link and Grego, to keep his eyes on them both. Good friends might be good allies, as well as partners in crime. One could be picking the victims and the other killing. Link had had an altercation with Morse the night he died and Link had been caught getting back to his room late, the same night Blake died. At least that was according to Gatti's report. 
    
    **_Smashing _**_through the boundaries,_
    
    **_Lunacy has found me!_**
    
    **_Cannot stop the Battery!_**
    
    ****'Hiero said so himself, his visions aren't clear, it might be both of them. They're both strong, arrogant, and bullies to the younger recruits like Morse and Reese. It could be them….' He thought absently, sneering. Then they'd die together for betraying him, die slowly and painfully by his hand.
    
                   Link looked up a bit as he severed his opponent's limbs from her body, the torso falling as streaks of blood fountained from her stumps. His eyes looked puzzled a moment, then widened. "Lord Dilandau….! Look out!!" he yelled.
    
                   Dilandau whirled, the melding of steel ringing in his ears and through his hand as he felt his blade knocked away. He expected it to be Raven Ai, the only person who somewhat seemed worthy of his skills, but to his disappointment it was just a warrior, one who got lucky, very lucky. She brought her blade back as his own flew out of reach, impaling a warrior woman through the back. 'Least I got to kill something before this insult….' He thought and reached for his dagger.
    
                   "No you don't, bastard male!" she laughed and stuck him in the hand. "Ah!!" he screeched and shoved her away, his hand impaled right through. He could hand either hand, but the wound would keep bleeding unless he got Hiero to fix it. He'd have another damn scar. How dare she! He'd gut her for this.
    
                   He reached again, then stopped when a cold sharp tip met his throat. 'Shit….stupid whore….' He thought, his garnets eyes looking up at the  woman hatefully. She grinned. "Finally, now I'll be the best, the one who beat the legendary piece of trash human. Raven will be pleased…." She grinned and her wrist clenched, a slight push piercing his skin, the blood slipping under his armor.
    
    **_Pounding out aggression_**
    
    **_Turns into obsession_**
    
    **_Cannot kill the Battery!_**__
    
    **_Cannot kill_**_ the family,_
    
    **_Battery is found in me!_**
    
    **_Battery!_**
    
                   He kept his eyes open, he wouldn't die like them, he wasn't afraid of her, but now he'd never get any more wars. He'd die pissed, it was already in his mind.
    
                   "Dilandau!!" a familiar voice shouted, a roar accompanying it. The warrior woman blinked and batted away by a dragon's tail, the sound of her spine snapping filling Dilandau's ears delightfully.
    
                   He touched his throat a moment, feeling it was only a slight cut, nothing to concern himself with, unlike his sore hand. Dilandau looked up to the dragon thoughtfully, looking around its head to see who had saved him. His heart seemed to tighten at the sight of young Akiko. The battlefield was no place for a woman, why was she here putting herself in danger. It was obvious she was no warrior. 
    
                   "Why?" was all he could get out, still getting over his shock. He'd been utterly cruel to her. She was useless to him, but still she came out here, risking the dragon would knock her off in midair or kill her and that the enemy might attack her. Knowing that, and she still came and saved him from an embarrassing death. She looked winded and nervous, like she was afraid. "The Abyss is under attack…They broke in one of the escape hatches somehow….they're going to burn it down!"
    
                   "What!? Someone dares invade our home!? How did you escape??" he let out, getting to his feet. "I ran to the bridge… and pressed a few buttons. I got the lights on, doors locked, and the alarms going, but I don't know if it was enough….they said they were from Lateni….Please, you have to help, I don't know if they left…." She let out, her voice breathless. 'She risked herself to tell me this….why?" he thought, bothered by the act of utter selflessness. 
    
                   He shook his head and got on the dragon, not caring at the moment she was on it too. "Dragon Slayers!! Back to base, the Abyss is being attacked!! Back to base now!! They die another day! Hiero, get everyone back to base immediately!" he yelled.
    
                   He saw Hiero smiling at him in the nod, and almost growled at how smug it was, but he let it slide for now. Dilandau spurred the dragon and it let out a great roar before spreading its wings. They were aloft soon, Akiko's arms suddenly around his waist. 'Just doesn't want to fall off….that's all it is, don't think about it.' He thought, but the warmth in her skin was getting through his armor. He head was pressed to his back tightly, and he felt her shiver a few times.
    
                   "I'm afraid of heights….especially on something that can throw me off." She said softly, fear quivering in her soft voice. He sighed. "Just close your eyes…." He said, half regretting it. 'I don't need to comfort her…but….she did save my life and risked her own more than she should have. Why am I being nice to her again….first I touch her, now this….I hate being confused….war is so much easier to understand than….women.' he thought mildly, and continued on to the Abyss.
    
                   'Why did she even bother when all I've done is hate her? I don't understand….why don't I understand?' Dilandau's mind toiled, his garnet eyes settling on the Abyss, finding it safe, but still….Lateni knew better than to anger him. How did they know the Dragon Slayers were gone? Only the king and his army knew that.

            'One problem begets another….the king will answer for this….once I figure out Akiko….gods….why did you save me?' he mused, and flew inside the Abyss.

                                                                        **_To Be Continued…._**

**_Teaser: _**_Akiko strives to find a way to get Dilandau to open his heart up to love, and is willing to even listen to the words of Grego to do it. Dilandau is toiling over Akiko's behavior, saving his life, and wondering what she is doing to him….Grego wants Akiko dead for ruining his beloved princess' plans and seeks to get her killed by Dilandau. As romance and betrayal runs rampant, Hiero tries to find reason in what they are to do by consulting their captive Princess _**_Rheanna.___**


	7. Ch 6: Mirror Maiden

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own **Escaflowne** or **The Slayers** or the **Metallica** song "Nothing Else Matters." I do own Hiero and Akiko, and the new slayers and ok….I own the original characters, this is dull to bore people with a long silly list. Sorry, guys, I'll keep the disclaimers short. Time for the last stab to the heart, the cannon is firing, Dilandau-sama!!_

_                                                                **Chapter 6**_

**_                                                             Mirror Maiden_**

**_                                                            ~ The Abyss ~_**

**_                                                        - Four Months Later -_**

_                Reese dried a dish off and set it away, smiling at Akiko. It was nice having somewhat close to his age around, all be it a young lady. The war was at a standstill so often lately, he had to do something, and there was nothing wrong with a little manual labor, even drying the dishes was interesting at this rate._

                Even worse for them, Dilandau, Hiero and the four other elder Slayers were patrolling the Abyss like hawks, some rarely sleeping at all for days. The killer had already taken too many lives of his comrades, and Dilandau intended to stop it. It was a sad thing Dilandau never told any of them their suspicions anymore, but it was probably for the best. The killer could be listening, so it was understandable their patron and even Uncle Hiero never breathed a word of it. The pair had been very tight together, always in a pair, always staring at on another or side by side at a wall, not breathing a word. Uncle had mentioned Dilandau and he shared a telepathic as well as an empathic bond. 

So close no matter how far,   
Couldn't be much more from the heart.   
Forever trusting who we are,   
And nothing else matters…. 

                It, for one, made Reese understand why most of the newbies thought they were involved. Uncle Hiero's teasing to get a rise out of Lord Dilandau didn't help the case against it much, but his uncle was just a crazy man most of the time without the wife he once spoke endlessly of. Chesta had even told a few of the elder slayers he'd caught Lord Dilandau on top of Uncle Hiero in the throne room, dressed at least. Poor Chesta, he was so shy, just talking about it all made him turn bright pink. Migel was the only one that seemed to be angry about it, but Migel was strange.

                Uncle Hiero had never gone into detail really about Migel's lewd glances, but Reese wasn't about to assume anything since Migel was dating the female bartender in town. He did have to wonder about why the woman wasn't beating the crap out of Migel for glancing at Uncle Hiero so much and not simply her. She was the one being courted by Migel, not Uncle Hiero. Uncle seems to take it in stride and groan or make an evil grin perk his lips.

                In any case, his uncle was strange, but never seemed to fail to be with Lord Dilandau in times of crisis and boredom. Washing the dishes was at least not so boring. He and Akiko had had some playful soapy water fights, had near misses with dishes, and a bit of plate Frisbee. All be it for childish antics, it was better than doing nothing. He had told her how brave she was to save their patron, and she simply turned bright red. It was a slightly adorable, but why she'd blush over such a simple thing. Chesta didn't even do that very often. 

        But this was a woman after all, none had really been in their direct presence, or even in the Abyss. He never knew how to react to women when his own mother seduced his father, then killed his father, and tried to throw Reese himself into the river. She was dead now, thanks to father's twin brother. Not that he would know what his father looked like, Uncle Hiero had raised him since infancy, along with Morse, Blake, Rao and Link. It was a shock Link held little respect for Uncle Hiero. Now his 'brothers' Blake and Morse were dead, murdered coldly. __

                They were like his family, and now only three of them were left, it seemed cruel. The boys he had been bathed with, been along side while their diapers were changed, had food fights from ages 2-8, night terrors, and trained since age 6 to be soldiers. Now Morse and Blake were gone, buried near the Abyss with their armors as their tombstones. It was really just sad, and a shame. They were such good soldiers and friends, now long gone. 

                He sighed a bit, staring longingly at his reflection in the next wet plate in his hand. It made him look like he was crying. Lord Dilandau would scream if he saw tears. He looked miserable, probably thinking so much of death and loss did it. Even some drops seemed to pat-pat on the plate softly.

                "Reese, why are you crying?" Akiko's soft voice asked, concern teeming in her words. He blinked, and felt the warm wetness on his cheeks. He was crying, how weak of him. He sighed again. Uncle Hiero always said there was no shame in mourning or showing you cared through tears, but Lord Dilandau never cried. He hated it, called it a womanly, weak emotion to be hated and looked down upon. How he hated his patron for being so cruel and cold about emotion. Still, Lord Dilandau gave him a purpose, a home, and his education. He did hope anyway his patron would get the stick out of his ass and act human, have feelings like others, not be a dictator for life.

                "Oh, just….thinking about…stuff…." He sniffled, wiping his tears away quickly. She gave a gentle smile, it made him pink. She was like a innocent little sister to him. It broke his heart to see Dilandau yelling at her in the past, but he had not been near her since the Abyss was attacked. Thanks to her, no damage had been done. The poor bastards probably thought the Shadow Dragons had returned and ran away like scared rats. 

                She was very brave, despite her pleasant and fragile appearance. Like glass angel she was, it simply shocked him she hopped on one of their dragons on as whim and flew into the battle to reach Lord Dilandau, just to tell him about the attack. She warned him, and saved his life. Uncle Hiero had seen it happen and chuckled how love was so blind, mostly with Lord Dilandau. Reese was a little confused why love was a factor. Lord Dilandau didn't love anything but war and fire and blood. Uncle Hiero was strange with his words, he never failed to surprise Reese. "You miss your friends…Blake and Morse….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She replied, going back to the dishes.

                He shook his head, nearly losing his dish. He righted it and dried it. "No….you weren't bothering me, Miss Akiko. I do miss my friends, we were practically raised from diapers together. My uncle raised us…."

                "Oh, you mean Hiero….he mentioned you are his nephew a while back. Seems like a long time since I got here….and it's a bit stressful, but….I'm getting used to it. Not like I have chains or a leg iron on. I get to have my own warm room, not a cell full of rats and straw. I get decent clothing, running water, to bath, brush my teeth with fresh roots, and I get to cook with no interference. Its not so bad, if only Lord Dilandau would stop startling me so much." She said softly, a soft hint of pink traveling across her cheekbones.

_Never opened myself this way,   
Life is ours, we live it our way.   
All these words I don't just say,   
And nothing else matters…._

                He watched it subtly, and then shrugged it off. 'She'd have to be crazy to care for that maniac….he'd kill her.' He thought, setting the dish away and grabbing another wet one. "I know Lord Dilandau yells a lot, miss, it's just his way. He was….practically born angry I think. Zaibach was a bit rough with their soldiers, and I guess, according to my uncle, he took a lot of pain in his young life. Then again, so has my uncle and he's like the other end of the spectrum of personality. Uncle loves to have a good time, tease, and laugh and fight, while Lord Dilandau's….well, really insane with bloodlust, doesn't feel anything but anger and hate. I really think you should just try and be quiet around him. He'll just kill you if you try and penetrate those barriers."

                She glared at him suddenly, hurt in her eyes. "What are you implying?" It was said harshly, as if he'd stabbed her very heart with a knife. He felt poorly now. He'd hurt her feelings. 'Just how much does she care for him….we're friends, right? And she's all defensive now….' He wondered and offered a smile. "I just want you to safe. None of us know why he fully acts the way he does…. We're all too afraid of him to try. You're very brave, Miss Akiko, coming out on the battlefield on something that didn't trust you, and could have eaten you….I mean, if I had been you, I wouldn't have come. If I were like you I mean, from the Mystic Moon, I'd be scared of a dragon maybe…I suppose….-sigh- have I made a big enough ass of myself yet?" he let out, chuckling a bit at the red faced expression she had.

                She smiled a bit, and he felt better. He'd gotten her to smile again. "I guess you are right, but I came out because I wanted to help him. I bet he would have been very angry with himself and all of you if this place were burned or blown up. I mean, this is my new home, I should protect it too, for the people who took me in. Even if your patron has trouble expressing himself.... I don't hate him. He frightens me a little, but it only makes me wonder more about him, why he is so hurt and angry. I know it must sound stupid to you, you think I'm an idiot for wanting to understand what you call a madman, but not everyone is all bad. All people have hearts, to be broken or to grow. My mom always told me that when I was little, and I believe her still. –sigh- Mom….I wonder how she's doing….I wonder if Lord Dilandau misses his mother….everyone has a mother Reese, even if all of yours were cruel Artemis psychos. Everyone has someone they were attached to and trusted for guidance and warmth….I wonder if he had anyone like that….if he ever loved anyone. Maybe it's why he's so harsh, perhaps his heart was broken once." She said, her words drifting on the wind. 

_Trust I seek and I find in you,   
Every day for us something new,   
Open mind for a different view,   
And nothing else matters…. _

                His heart lurched roughly. She was in love with Lord Dilandau, her words were so kind towards the devil himself, she had to be in love, but why him? All he'd done was yell at her and when he first met her he had tried to lop her head off. Akiko sounded interested in his life, in finding a way into his dark heart, but he simply didn't understand why the hell she'd want that monster? He had never loved a living thing in his life, not anything his Uncle mentioned. Love never came up really.

                He opened his mouth to ask her why, so many questions and warnings for her to forget Lord Dilandau, to find a normal man, not a soldier, but they never came. Only a hand clamping down on his shoulder hard jolted in his mind, and the gruff chuckling of Grego falling into his tender ears.

                "There you are Reese….I have been looking everywhere for you, kid." He let out, his voice full of glee. It was interesting to hear Grego being happy and not beating somebody up. What a rare treat. Reese rolled his eyes and shrugged the hand off. Big damn deal, just meant the jerk was wallowing in some glorious praise he'd received.

                "What now, Grego….I get the honor of cleaning your quarters again?" Reese let out snidely, grabbing up another wet dish. Grego snatched it from him and the towel, grinning with great ease and cunning. "Even better, Chesta told me to tell you to go track down your uncle. Lord Dilandau wants to see him…. immediately."

                Reese blinked. "But Uncle's in town getting more supplies….it'll take hours…can't Lord Dilandau wait??" Reese griped. Grego started drying a dish. "Nope… get your ass moving, the dragons are being fed right now. Enjoy it, squirt, you need to put some muscle on your skinny legs anyway. Ta-ta…" Grego chuckled, setting the dish away.

                Reese mentally cursed him and stormed off. Lord Dilandau was really pushing it, and so was damn Grego. How he would love to cut that slimy grin off if Grego's right off his smug face, but it'd have to wait. Making Lord Dilandau wait was a fate worse than death if it ever happened. Reese started running for the town. Uncle probably had the cart, with the only four horses. Why couldn't they get more horses? 'Forget it, not like I'll let that idiot get me in trouble….Grego can kiss my ass and sit on a hot coal for all I care, he won't get me in trouble….' He thought, and continued quickly on his way.

                                                                                ~

                Grego grinned at Akiko sweetly, though she didn't look to enjoy his company too much. Not like it mattered, Princess Lacey was all that mattered to him. His lovely maiden, ah all his, she would be his bride soon and he would rule by her side and drive Dilandau crazier in slavery. He deserved it for being so ill willed towards Grego's genius tactics and strengths. 

                I heard your conversation, miss…." He said with an icy bitter sweetness that seemed to make her hair stand on end, the smell of fear wafting off his skin beautifully. He smiled wider. "You….did?" she said, looking up at him, frightened. She thought he was going to tell on her, well, who cared? The fear on her face was worth it, she had ruined everything. If only Akiko had run away, the abyss would be gone and the Dragons Slayers would have been easy pickings, but no, the damn woman had to be a hero. Now all his and beloved Lacey's plans were spoiled. Akiko had to die….painfully, and he knew just the way to do it, through her weak heart.

                "Don't worry, I won't tell him, but I know a secret….Migel drinks a bit sometimes, and he gets very chatty while he's praying to the toilet." Grego smiled.

                "He…does…hmm….?" She replied evenly, watching him carefully with a goblet in her hand. He nodded. "Yes and he told me that Dilandau did love someone a long time ago, before any of us were even born. He loved a woman very deeply in his native lands of Jotunheim. And he keeps her image in a locket he wears round his neck, but his armor keeps it hidden. Nobody but the elder Dragon Slayers and our Strategos know about it, and now we do thanks to Migel's drunken stupor." Grego quipped pleasantly, seeing the interest take the girl's eyes, and the soft blush cross her cheeks.

                'Bait taken….now for the trap.' He thought.

                He stepped past her and took out the last wet plate, drying it slowly, right by her shimmering wondering eyes. "It would probably be in his room, in the drawer of his nightstand about now, since he's not always wearing it. He treasures it so much, he only wears it to battle, so she's with him, close to his heart…. He feels it is stressed or tired, as if it were really her, if he wore it when he does nothing.  So you were right, there must be some good in him if he keeps something such as that with him, but you didn't hear that from me, he'd kill me and Migel if he knew I told you…."

_Never cared for what they do,   
Never cared for what they know,   
But I know!!_

                She nodded with a small smile. "Your secret is safe with me…." 

He grinned. You're done with your chores, so why don't you go think about what I've said, miss…hmm? It might clear the cobwebs on your heart." He told her, getting another soft nod as she turned away and left. He grinned, fully, ear to ear. "Now….you'll be the one to shriek in agony, not me, not me, you sultry little bitch whore." He hissed gleefully, setting the last dish down carefully before swiping a knife from the drawer.

                The weapons locker was locked these days, and they were only allowed their swords during the day. No one was every alone and the Dragon Slayers were always in groups of three or more. It was hard to get the next target, so he had to be sly. Lord Dilandau did want to see Hiero, but he hadn't stressed the order. Lord Dilandau was in the throne room, and if his schedule was still going strong, his patron would be bathing in come the evening, not too many hours off. He smiled wider. He strutted his way out of the room hiding the knife in his armor. "At least she'll die with a good image in her feeble brain. Die little girl, die…." He chuckled.

                                                **_      ~ Lateni Market Place ~_**

                "Thank you for your patronage." The young woman said happily. Hiero smiled at her startling ice-blue eyes, loading the last of the supplies on the cart. "Thank you, Miss Adon, you're very kind."

                She gave her wavy blue-black hair a flip with her hand, grinning ear the ear. "Please, we're friend, Hiero. Call me Lerenia…." She quipped. He nodded.

                Hiero could never get used to the kind and outgoing young woman. She was one of few people who could make him laugh. He'd met her after they were hired, for weapon and food supplies. Her mother and her ran a food-stocking store, one of the less popular than the royally funded ones, the ones with the royal stamp on their doors. 

                Not Lerenia or her mom, they had no love for the greedy king, just their own hardworking hands. Lerenia had been rolling a drunk who was stalking a customer. Like now, she wore darker colors, a black belt gray blue pants and a gray shirt. Her long bangs flipped in her face in the wind, sticking to her face almost over her eyes from the sweat. She was if nothing else a good person, but a tomboy. He liked that. 

                When the war was at a standstill, there were some warrior tournaments to keep the kingdom entertained and Lerenia was never far away from those. She loved weaponry and fighting with a blade, and her glorious sense of humor seemed to sparkle whenever the moment seized her, all be it he was usually the only person laughing with her. Everyone else would simply walk away giving her funny looks.

                She'd made an idle comment about how if the kingdom of Lateni had an enema, it'd come out in the king's bedroom. People stared at her funny, but Hiero fell over laughing. It was nice to hear someone poke fun with feeling, not like the rest of the scared rabbits of this kingdom. That and she could make Chesta blush in the absolute most adorable way. She'd lost to Chesta in a tournament years ago, and made a comment how it was so silly that a man shorter than her and cuter than most children beat her. Chesta near fainted when she pecked his cheek. 

                They'd been together ever since, but still she was unable to get past Chesta to fight Migel or Gatti to even reach either himself or Dilandau. It was still so adorable to see them side-by-side, poor Chesta looking ever so nervous and bracing for tickling or his hair to be ruffled.

                "All right Lerenia. You going to enter the next tournament?" he smiled, reaching into the cart. "Heh, does the king have lip prints on his ass?" he chuckled. "He does at that…." he smiled and tugged the young princess Rheanna**out of the cart. He was taking a risk bringing her out of the Abyss, but she was more or less in the dark about the war. He'd interrogated her for hours each day over the months, but she knew nothing except that her sister had a special ability to control weak minds, as far as she knew. It wasn't completely helpful, but Grego had to be the killer, but he was being more careful. **

                Even with the new regulations hindering the murderous little bastard right now, he'd gotten through their last plan and killed Blake. Things just seemed to backfire stupidly in their faces. And he personally feared for the young Princess' life. If she was given to Grego instead of kidnapped….then she wasn't very important alive to her family. Dilandau never talked to her and he had said Hiero was in charge of her well being, so Dilandau couldn't contend with Hiero's logic. 

                He grinned a bit, setting the cloaked young maiden on the ground. He had dressed her like a simple dress-wearing peasant before going into town and hid her in one of the crates. He had made her hair up with some red dye from berry extracts, as her blonde hair and green eyes were a dead giveaway to soldiers about her identity. If there was anyplace he could trust that Rheanna would be perfectly safe and inconspicuous was with Lerenia. 

                "I need to ask you a favor, Lerenia….you don't have to do it, but I worry for this young lady. Can you keep her at your mother's place until I come for her. Bad things are going on in the Abyss, and it worries me that she might get hurt." He said softly, pushing the shy young girl to Lerenia, who looked a little annoyed by the mauve dress Rheanna was wearing. Lerenia hated dresses with a great passion, no one could pay her enough or call her chicken enough for her to wear one, ever. She'd sooner rip it up or beat the person up who dared to put her in one. He smiled a bit, sometimes the discomfort of others was funnier than a simple joke, and the livid expression on her face was almost torture for his funny bone. Rheanna blushed a bit red and hung her head softly.

                "She's not going to ask for slumber parties or do my hair is she?" Lerenia asked, guarding herself. Hiero laughed then. "You need to calm down….just keep her in your mom's house and don't let her go outside. All I ask is feed her, let her use the bathroom, and beat the shit out of anyone but me that comes looking for her. Ok?" he chuckled, wiping at his eyes as he went on snickering. She punched him in the arm hard, but he backed off with a silly grin. "As long as it's just that….if I find out you're trying to glue bows to my ponytail again. You know what happened to the last creep that thought that was funny." She grinned wickedly, and took the girl's timid hand.

                He mock shuddered. "Don't remind me, I think the dogs can still hear him, once he turns back into a man, I guess they won't eh?" he chuckled. 

                She nodded pulled the young princess into the store. "See you later, Hiero. Don't worry, I'll put some muscle on her." She laughed. Rheanna looks back with a scared rabbit look on her face. He simply shrugged at her. "Better here than near a killer, my lady. Be good for me." He said softly, wand waved. She waved back weakly, and then vanished as her exuberant host forcefully tugged her inside.

                Hiero smiled to himself and hopped up onto the cart, picking up the reigns in a smooth flick of his wrist. 'Phase one down, now to trap Grego and grill him on what's going on. My visions aren't helping me very much, then again Blake's blood is on my hands too….if only I had said more, acted instead of being afraid. It's my fault he died, and more blood will spill if we don't act soon….dammit, Alessa, I need you.' He thought, gripping the reigns tightly to spur the horses on.

_So close no matter how far,   
Couldn't be much more from the heart,   
Forever trusting who we are,   
And nothing else matters…. _

                "Uncle, Uncle!" Reese's voice shouted. Hiero stopped still, and then turned his head towards his young nephew's voice. Reese looked terrible, sweating out of every pore, his hair sticking to his head like melted taffy, and there were dusty spatters and scuffs all over his clothes and armor. 

                "What happened to you?" Hiero blinked.

                "I ….-pant pant-…..had to….walk…and..-pant pant- run the entire way….Lord Dilandau….needs to –gasp, choke- see you….immediately." Reese gagged out, bending over as he skidded to a halt before him. Hiero sighed, and helped his tired nephew up onto the cart. Reese did hate Dilandau, but he was still loyal enough to give himself a lousy time to obey orders. Dilandau just had that air about him that said," Obey me or die," and it even worked on those who despised him. Making Dilandau angry was Hiero's job, not a young mortal's. "Ok, did he say what it way about?" Hiero asked, spurring the horses forward.

                Reese went on panting, but managed to shake his sparkling blue head. "I was just told immediately, and its nearly a three hour trip getting here, I'd hoped you'd be on your way back halfway, but…eh heh-pant- no such luck. Can I just take a breather now? Lord Dilandau is probably still planning and yelling at the others by now wondering where I am….you'll vouch for me at least that I had no horse or dragon to use." Reese gasped out.

                Hiero nodded. "Always….I'll take full responsibility….now rest already.. You'll match you're hair if you choke on your air much longer." Hiero chuckled, and ruffle up his hair softly. Reese gave a silly smile and leaned back in the cart, resting his eyes softly as the cart moved on

                                                **_~ Akiko's Quarters ~_**

                Akiko was staring at her door, which she had been doing for the past two hours. She could faintly hear the rumble of an oncoming storm outside her window, the toiling thunder vibrating through it to her feet. It was almost foreboding, to leave without an escort to satisfy her wonder. Was Grego simply teasing her, or would it benefit him by getting Dilandau off his back and onto hers? She didn't know, but still, she was curious. Her feet simply wouldn't carry her out till now.

_Never cared for what they do,   
Never cared for what they know,   
But I know_….  
_                It had been a heavy and heated mental debate. She'd be breaking two rules if she ventured beyond the safety of her room. Walking around unsupervised was one, enough to get her a lecture, or screamed at. Though as she thought about it, Lord Dilandau hadn't known she was in the Abyss when they had first met and believed her a murderous spy. Under the circumstances, it was an honest, all be it paranoid psychotic, mistake. The other rule she would break was one she was unsure of the results. Entering Lord Dilandau's room. She had the keys, ones hidden behind Lord Dilandau's throne. The fanciest key, the silver one, was the only one she had never used since she was ordered not to be the key to his room. It was only to be used if she had an escort taking her to clean up messes._

                Lord Dilandau and Hiero were her escorts whenever that happened, but Hiero politely explained that he and Lord Dilandau had gotten into an argument and it got out of hand. Normally, it was a tiny crimson puddle or little spatters on the wall among the strewn items and furniture. Hiero just smiled in his dinged, and Dilandau sulked on his couch, a tear in his pant or sleeves, and she would just clean it all up accordingly. Lord Dilandau would only speak to her in order to tell her how everything in his room had to be. He spoke quietly after the first two times, as her memory of each prior incident helping her along, though she always waited for him to tell her what to pick up.

                Lately, their fights dwindled or were sometimes out of the bedroom, and she would be brought by Reese or Rao to clean up the floors. It was a tad childish, but boys would be boys, and soldiers elevated the standard. She shrugged softly and opened her door quietly, bracing for alarms and soldiers poised to swarm her.

                It really never came, only the soft crisp breeze brushed past through the silent hallway. She stepped out softly and peered around, her eyes catching nothing but the abysmal darkness of each pathway. She felt a chill roll up her spine, the darkness gazing hard into her heart. '_How far will you go?' it seemed to ask her, its shadowing girth squirming tightly before her._

_Never opened myself this way,   
Life is ours, we live it our way,   
All these words I don't just say…. _

                Akiko took a deep, hard breath and looks away, waking towards Lord Dilandau's room. "To the death….I'd follow him to hell." She answered, her head held high as the opposite side's darkness parted the way for her soul as she ventured to the devil's domain. She had to know who this woman was that Lord Dilandau held so close to his untouchable heart. She had to know, or it would drive her crazy with wonder.

                Akiko walked for a while before she reached his dark door, her shaking hands at her side. It wasn't simply fear doing it; it was the anticipation. She was about to find out more about the handsome and lonely Dragon Slayer master, his past would be in her hand and sparkle up to her eyes. If it would bring her closer to know what he felt then, she would willing risk her life for him. She didn't want him to be hurt or taken away in the wars. She was lucky her dragon was loyal to its master as well when she came to warn him, it dove at his would be killer when she gave it a good kick. Or maybe it heard her whisper his name, seeing what was about to occur.

                She took a deep breath and pulls out the key ring, holding the rest of the keys still. The jangling of them would ruin her sneaking in for sure. The silver key slipped into the dark hole, and made a slight soft click as she turned it. She tucked the keys away in her apron and gripped the knob. It felt so heavy and hot suddenly, like hell itself wished to deter her from venturing past the black gate. The storm outside had burst free as she stood there, hammering against the towering Abyss, the crash of thunder and lightening screaming through the banshee-like winds. Hell itself was screaming at her, she felt, to keep her out of this one place, where angels feared to tread.

                She shook her head tightly, her resolve pouring through her body as she turned the knob slowly, the door forbidden to be open softly swinging inward. She shoved it open so hard she stumbled inside the place.

                The bed was made, neatly like always, a bottle of wine and an empty glass, both chilled, waiting for Lord Dilandau. She heard nothing, saw no articles of clothing. She smiled, he wasn't here yet, and she had plenty of time. She quietly took off her shoes and tiptoed on bare feet inside, then pushed the door shut softly.

                She steeled herself as her bare feet carried her to the nightstand, the soft pat-pat on the cold floors only ringing in her tender ears. 'Just look at it, then leave, its that easy….I just want to see this woman he loved, that's all.' She thought, nodding surely to herself. The black nightstand glistened at her unlike her previous times being supervised in this room. It was like she was going to touch a sacred item inside, and the mystical importance of it was seeping through the wood.

                Her fingers curled a bit, the anticipation flooding from her skin, then grasped the handle and gave it a light tug. It came open easily, a shimmering silver locket lain out in the drawer on a velvet pad. It was about the size of one of those old pocket watches. Her mother had one from her great grandfather's collection, though that one was nowhere near as well kept as this one. The silver was in mint condition, the floral etchings around the rims with soft white silver paint embedded, deep white as winter snow. She smiled softly, her reflection shimmering upon the surface.

                She rolled the cool object in her hand softly for a moment, the long chain dangling past her soft digits. Akiko smiled, he had put a lot of effort to keep it in good condition. She almost felt jealous of the woman who deserves such love from him. 'Now or never….' She thought, taking a final quick breath.

                She hesitated a moment, half hating herself for prying into his affairs, and half of her was being eaten away by curiosity and jealousy. Lord Dilandau was the most beautiful and angelic looking man she'd ever met. He was strong, smart, and capable of anything, exciting to a soul that never knew full freedom, never knew the adventures past her own room. 

_Trust I seek and I find in you,   
Every day for us something new,   
Open mind for a different view,   
And nothing else matters!!_

                His heart was even more so desired by hers for she felt something in him, something that longed for comfort as she did. She saw it in his eyes that day he touched her face, something was there, crying out in the red seas of his bloody eyes. She knew it was there, but he was so well guarded with his emotions, so he'd yell and belittle females in her presence, possibly to make her hate him. He hadn't threatened her life at all since they met. She had seen him watch her, though his steely or angered expressions covered up any hint of interest. He frightened her, he was terrifying, but she couldn't help but be attracted to him.

                She shook her head softly and opened the locket slowly. Staring back at her was a soft and kindly looking young woman, but that wasn't what made her heart stop in her throat. Her beauty and elegance in such simple innocence had not done it either. She looked almost like Lord Dilandau. The hair was wavier and the face less sinister, more like a cherubim princess fallen into the grace of Gaia. Her silvery blonde hair clung to her lovely face sweetly, honeyed and golden as if in a fresh moonlit night. Her eyes were just like Akiko's and Sir Gatti, stormy blue.

                'No wonder he looked at my eyes so deeply….they are her eyes….Does this mean he just sees her…or….what?' she thought, unable to comprehend what was what anymore in her heart.

_Never cared for what they say,   
Never cared for games they play,   
Never cared for what they do,   
Never cared for what they know,   
And I know!!!! _

                She closed it quickly, the masterful picture's gaze never wavering, even when the locket snapped shut. She carried it with shaking hands towards the drawer when a door opening came to her ears.

                She turned quickly, and her heart tightened. There, still drying his slender chest off, dressed only in his leather pants and the zipper partially opened, was Lord Dilandau. She couldn't move, even as his lovely and damp silvery hair twisted with his head lifting up. Those bloody garnet eyes looked right at her, first in surprise, then they worked their way to her hands, and rage boiled up inside the garnet souls.

                The towel fell to the ground, not even having the time to hit it, when he pinned her to his bed. She let out a small cry as he wretched the locket away from her roughly, glaring hatefully at her. "How dare you touch what is mine! How dare you, you whore!" he screamed in her face, his voice hysterical.

                Akiko mumbled apologies, but he yanked her off the bed and started dragging her out with one hand by her wrists. The storm raged on, and soon they were outside, her feet gracing through the mud as she slipped with his rough walking. "I had rules, and you broke them, you broke my damn rules!! You stupid woman….since you don't like rules, you get to live out there where there is only chaos. Let's see how long you last put here in the cold unrelenting pain of Gaia." He spat, dragging her into the wood harder and hard, her dressed almost fully soiled with rain and dirt.

                Twigs and stone ripped at the hem, almost all the startling stormy blue was gone, here wet with rain and her own tears. "Please, I didn't mean to…I just was curious, Please Dilandau, please! Listen to me!" she begged, but only saw his head shake violently, a flash lightening crashing into the forest with a horrible crushing howl. She screeched, his hair glowing quicksilver against the lightening flashes. "I've listened to Hiero enough about you….you're just a lying little beast, women can't be trusted….," he growled and threw her to the ground, her hand sloshing into a wet puddle," Never come back, you betrayed my trust…not even Hiero could make me take you back into my domain. You're just like all the rest, spiteful, lying little whores…!"

                He started to turn around, but she shot herself up and grabbed his leg. She couldn't be out here, someone worse than her old master would surely come. She wasn't a fighter, she wasn't gifted, she was human. He couldn't leave her here, she had to get him to open his eyes somehow. 

                She heard a low growl form in his throat, his body weaving around and his right arm was lifting. "Please, don't leave me all alone out here! I just wanted to know who the woman you loved was…. Please, don't leave me behind!" she shouted tearfully, bracing for impact as the lightening illuminated his wet palm.

                                                                ~

                Dilandau froze at her words. The locket, his most sacred possession next to his armor and sword, was what she defiled with her fingers. That's all she wanted, to see it? Not steal it or sell it off as so many stupid women had tried, girls that used his slayers to rob them, how he made them scream to heaven and hell. The locket….was what she wanted to simply see and not be left all alone. 

                Alone, how he had heard that word so many times. Jajuka had heard it so much from his mother, his poor hurt mother. Yet Jajuka and mother were gone, he wasn't alone, and never wanted to be. They did their best to ensure he'd never be alone, his mother had brought herself to young Hiero so Dilandau would have someone, and Jajuka had guarded his mother and then Dilandau himself to ensure he was never in pain as he was in the past. Dilandau uttered that word like a sickness, a fear, something he never wished on anyone for he knew loneliness all too well. His twisted grimace faltered, looking into those stormy eyes, the rain soaking her form and his in the forest. He could see her figure, the flutter of her frightened heart pounding in her chest.

                Her eyes were stabbing him like lovely knives now. He knew that look, he and his mother had worn it in their times of pain and desperation, a weak feeling he hated in himself, but to see it was like murder. He lowered his hand and yanked her up, staring at her with a hard, hurt look. "Don't do it again….or I won't be so lenient….but you tell me why you did it, why really? A locket isn't all that interesting to look at? What does it matter that there's a woman in it?" he asked, keeping his lips a thin pale line.

                She rubbed some of her fiery red hair out of her eyes, sniffling. "I wanted to….know who she was, who the woman you loved was….so I could see….your heart." She said softly, a timid purse of her lips as she stopped. He stared at her. She wanted his heart, so elegantly put, but she wanted to know his heart. Regardless of him trying to kill her, the yelling, and she wanted to know the depths of his emotions.

                Dilandau looked to the side a moment. "I did love her, I still do…." He replied evenly, seeing her face fall a bit. 'In love with me….why the hell does she feel that way? I haven't shown interest….not that much. One touch, and a few looks…well…she is simply kind and does what I tell her. Why me? What's so wonderful that she has to fall for me? I'm a soldier, not a poet!' he thought angrily, but his face only grew confused.

                "Dilandau…? Are you….all right? Did I say something wrong?" she asked. Thunder boomed overhead, but he kept the expression, sad confusion seeping from his eyes. "She was my mother…. She died when I was born….I killed her." He replied, and looked up a little. He expected utter relief and happiness, something he'd get to beat her for, but it wasn't there. She hugged onto him softly, his heart skipping a hard beat at her touch. Why….it was the only word he could think of, he didn't want to be pitied.

                "I'm sorry, Dilandau, I shouldn't have meddled in your family life. I just was curious about your life….I thought….I could…I…I don't know. I was wrong to…pry into your affairs. I just wanted to see where your heart was….I bet she's proud of you….and happy, how far you have come. She can't blame you for something you couldn't prevent, don't say such a thing." She said softly, hugging his waist softly.

                He managed to breathe after a minute, his hands inches from her sides, to shove her off? To hold her, to beat her? She didn't pity him, she was angry about her actions. She forgave him, and blamed herself, not him. 

                Lightening flashed across their wet bodies once more, where man and woman ended and began highlighted by the sparkling light. He looked up into her eyes then, feeling her heart hammering against his chest, his own a beat behind hers. He just looked at her, more confused, needing guidance for the first time in a long time. The longer he stared, the closer her face seemed to be, the more he felt his hands gripping wet fabric and skin. Closer and closer, the smell of her honeyed breath wafting over his pale wet lips as they parted softly.

**_FFOOM!! KSHHHHHTTTTTT! FFOOM!_****__**

****Their lips bumped wetly as a tree near them was struck down by the storm, the ashen and embering behemoth fall along side them. They both stared, the light orange glow bathing their wet forms. "We'd better go back….before we are struck next…I do not intend to fall as easily as that….or at all." He uttered softly, still holding her to him. It felt nice in a new way, nothing he'd ever experienced before. It made him feel strong enough to fight dragons for years without sleep, to take down armies alone.

                But what was he feeling? He took her hand and lead her back to the Abyss, taking her to her room personally before going to his own to dry off. Hiero wasn't back, so his questions would have to wait. It still ate at his mind as he lay onto his warm soft bed.  What could be so powerful that one woman could instill such strength and fire in a man's heart? What was it? He had to know and Hiero would tell him.

_So close no matter how far,   
Couldn't be much more from the heart,   
Forever trusting who we are,   
No nothing else matters!!___

Or else.

                                                                **_To Be Continued…._**

**_Teaser: _**_Finally, Dilandau understands the most powerful thing in the known universe; LOVE. Grego plots to kill the rest of Hiero's boys, and finally, a kiss of true love, but who will get it, Hiero? Akiko? Dilandau? Grego? Hmmm, till next time._


	8. Ch 7: Blame it on the Mystic Moon

**_Disclaimer:__  I do not own anything of _****_The Slayers__, _**_Escaflowne_**_, or the _****_Hammerfall__ song _****_Dreams Come True. __I do own Hiero and any original royals, dragon slayers, and extras, etc. This is _****_THE ROMANCE_****_CHAPTER__; yes folks, the ****__KISS_ of true love. But where is it. Read to discover, and please don't kill me for taking so darn long with this chapter and be warned that I am a hopeless romantic. I give credit to my friend __****_Reno and Albert no Miko__ for aiding me with the romantic scene. Praise to the Empress of Chaos!! _**_                            _****

**_                                                                Chapter 7_**

**_                                                Blame it on the Mystic Moon_**

**_                                                       ~ Artemis Lands ~_**

**_                                                           - 6 Days Later -*_**

_                Grego stared out into the distance, his eyes narrowed like daggers, his cloak billowing in the wind. The bitch was still alive, ALIVE! How could his plan have failed? Dilandau should have murdered her in the screaming thunderous woods. She was supposed to be dead, dead, dead and then Dilandau would be without that little rat. His plans to destroy the base were cut short all because SHE had to help Dilandau._

                'There is so much I cannot do now. I was to bring Dilandau's body on a damn platter for Ai to torture….and humiliate. And those idiotic townsmen run from a woman! Gods, I should kill them myself…but my new plan will work. This is all that whore and Hiero's fault, he brought her here, so he dies last….painfully. Dilandau can watch him writhe in agony, the little blue bitch. But I'll let them linger in agony….Link and Reese can go next….I'll have a lot of fun with them….lots….' he thought licking his lips hungrily.

                A quick death was way too good for them now. If not for that woman, they would have been spared the agony, but his anger would only grow and grow and grow until it exploded into a sea of blood. It would nice, messy, and slow now. "Then I'll be the Dragon Slayer general, not some whining, abusive pretty boy. And Akiko…oh….she will beg for death….wish against being born when I get done," he said crisply, shuddering with evil pleasure," It will please me greatly to fillet her like a fish and skewer every orifice she has with hot searching needles, then pull out her nails….her teeth, her eyes ahhh….soon, soon……once my beloved permits me so."

                His eyes lifted his eyes bit at the sound of clinking metal. A group of vicious looking Artemis warriors were blocking his path. Normally he would have ripped them apart in a fight to the death, but he was expected. They looked him over a moment, a few of them nodding and they parted to give him permission to the path to the kingdom. He nodded softly and passed them by with a smirk. He could feel their eyes on his back, but it mattered little. He'd be the ruler of Princess Lacey's Dragon Slayers, his blonde epitome of beauty and grace, and his reason for all.          

                He could almost see those powerful and hungry green eyes staring him down, making him feel free and powerful. He needed her more than ever. 'I'm lucky I got out here on assignment, they think I'm doing my rounds…I have a good six hours to kill….and its only been two thus far. Link and I never cross paths during our rounds, no one will ever know, Hah! I am coming, my angel of the night. I'm coming with plans of their destruction.' He thought, smirking darkly as he moved down the path.

                                                         **_~ Artemisu Palace ~_**

**_                                                - Lacey Artemisu's Chambers -_**

****Lacey stood in her room, watching the kingdom faintly. The carrier pigeon with the ill news was distressing, but it was her stupid mother's plan. The plan needed to be more involved and widespread. Grego knew all the people in town truly, and those that wouldn't turn could be easily tucked away until it was over, then they could suffer. The fact that a simple maiden had foiled mother's idiotic plan proved just how terrible her mother was at planning anything, and how useless the old bag was.

                 'Soon I will be queen….after I have Grego take care of the bloated worm. I might just keep him around….he could be more useful alive than dead. A Dragon Slayer at my command, at my beck and call for a little bedroom service….haha…lovely.' she thought, her eyes glittering dark green as Grego's dark haired head came into view a ways from the castle. His brown hair swiveled neatly, those dark eyes of him determined. He ignored all the women of the kingdom that looked upon him hatefully. 

                She smirked. She could see the love in his eyes, her spell would never fade as long as she was alive. 'Well….he will be the one….I want this to be glorious for me….' She thought with a soft snicker and watched him approach. He stopped at the moat and looked up. He stood there for ten minutes before a knock sounded at her door. "Enter, Raven….no need to linger, my dear." She said smoothly.

                A grumble sounded from the other side, then the door opened a bit. Lacey didn't need to turn around to see the angry expression. It didn't matter if Raven had a single idea of what lacey was intending with this man. The fact that the man was here was a great insult to Raven's pride. 

                "That man is here…your little pissing puppy. I gather you want him to be led up here….for planning and fucking, hmm?" she hissed out.

                "How droll….Procreation is a finer word…as if you'd know. Bring him to me, and stop wasting my precious time. The more time you brazenly bore me with your tedious dialogue….the more Dilandau lives. Move….General." she let out lightly.

                Raven snorted slightly, and then slammed the door. Lacey laughed musically and gave her hair a toss before summoning her servants with a bell. The young girls rushed in with a bottle of chilled vino and goblets.

                They set them on her small breakfast table, dusting off the two chairs and table quickly. One poured the vino into the goblets and set the bottle neatly between them. The girls scurried out as quickly as they had been summoned. "Perfect…." She purred out and sat with her legs crossed and took her goblet into her slim finger, sipping the vino lightly. 

                Her door opened a few minutes later with Raven looking crossly at a smug Grego. The young Slayer walked in proudly, ignoring the good general. Raven sniffed, insulted by his existence. The door shut, Raven's footsteps fading away within moments. "My princess….I am sorry for my failure…." He said softly, his eyes gazing at all the right places. Lacey smiled crisply. "It was my mother's folly, not yours, noble Slayer. Please, sit….and have a bit of vino, then we can talk." She purred out. She smiled wider as his body visibly shuddered at the sound of her voice.

                He nodded a bit and moved to the chair, sitting in it with his gloved fingers lacing about the goblet. Grego took a tentative sip, as if feeling he wasn't worthy to have such in her presence, but a quick reassuring smile put him at ease. He drank a bit more earnestly, his tolerance probably high to alcohol. So she hoped.

                "But I have my own plan, much like the one you suggested to your mother a while back. I know plenty of Lateni citizens that utterly despise Dilandau and Hiero highly. I know I can convince that fool Migel to take his stupid female friend to take a night out….the woman that assists her in the bar is very hateful of Dilandau….most of the town would be glad to….erase the little worm and Hiero from Gaia itself, but I think I better let Dilandau live since General Ai wants him instead. Cheap labor and your lovely hands will not be stained in the least, my darling" He said smoothly.

                "Kill them all." She said softly, sipping softly with an alluring look in her eyes. He sweated a bit. "What, my princess?"

                "I tire of Raven's prattle….she'll grow spoiled if I give her every little thing she desires. If she wants Dilandau, she should fetch him herself, not expect me to lay him at her feet." she chuckled softly, taking a swig from her glass. Some of the red fluid leaked down her chin and neck, and then slipped down the clef in her chest. She heard Grego gasp softly, the crinkle of his leather shifting uncomfortably, which was followed by a thick gulp. She put the goblet down and looked him over like a hungry lioness. 

                He had a few beads of sweat on his forehead and he had down his entire glass. She grinned sharply and stood, slinking elegant behind him. He took a few short breaths, keeping his head held up, frozen in her presence. She slid her hands over his broad shoulders and down the sides, undoing the clasps. 

                His head leaned against her supple bosom. "Would you like to hear something interesting….love….?" she asked softly, blowing into his ear. His bit his lip and nodded. His armor fell away and clattered onto the floor. Her fingers rubbed and teased at his chest through his shirt. He sighed with pleasure moving against her swift fingers. "There never was a war….we Artemis and Lateni have been warring for this continent to destroy those filthy Dragon Slayers….it's a miracle one such as you are among them. Now we can rid our lands of those rude and arrogant creatures….Ah but that's not the best part, darling." She cooed, her fingers trailing down his stomach teasingly. His hips bucked slightly, then his back arched a little. She licked at his neck. 

                "Oh my princess….I …..Wh….What is the best part of your beautiful, wonderful….ahh…PLAN….!" He moaned, her fingers running along the bulge in his pants.

                "We Artemis plan to conquer Lateni once the Dragon Slayers are gone….and soon all these lands will be ours….and I shall rule…with you as my Dragon Slayer Champion….mmm….big champion." She purred out, and stood him up, tugging him with her little finger under his chin. He was gasping for air and staring with great longing and lust in his eyes. "OH, I'll not fail you….I swear it, love." He gasped, her finger sliding down his neck. She wet her lips slowly, watching him hang on every movement. 

                "Undress….For tonight we join forever….my champion." She let out softly, batting her eyes. Grego obeyed like a trained dog, becoming bare in mere moments for her. She grinned and undid her laces, letting her dress slip off her nude form. Lacey had little time to waste upon anything. His seed would further her line, she would heal the marks, until she had an heir, but he would be wonderful. loyal company to use as her own little faithful puppy. "Lay on my bed….on your back." She smoothed out, rolling her fingers over one of his nipples, then down to his manhood. He sucked in his breath and did as she asked, full of eagerness and lust. 

                She crawled upon him and pierced herself upon his hot member, and moved with his bucking hips, his cries of pleasure mixing with her triumphant wails. The heat grew as her pace and his desire strengthened more and more. This was perfect….this would be what would lead to the death of those foolish Dragon Slayers and her fat mother. Just one little traitor melting like butter in the palm of her hand was all it would take, and Lacey would get him all she wanted, her slave of love and hate.

                                                                ~

                Raven sneered by the door. The princess hadn't even heard her come back, though Raven was glad the little tramp was too focused on seducing that stupid, hormonally challenged man than anything else. So that was her plan, to keep her prize dangling on a silver hook while she drooled under it. Raven Ai was not some bit of game and amusement for some spoiled little slut to toy with. So what if this one was going to fill the princess' womb? He was still a man, mere cattle and slave labor. They were only good for procreation, nothing more, nothing less. 

                'So I am to play fetch now, Princess, and take breadcrumbs while you soak your bed with man filth? I do not think so. I do as I please. Moan and groan all you like. I'll be the one laughing when your precious champion of trash is at the end of my blade….and Dilandau will be mine, whether you like it or not. I will be the one left standing….No one uses me. No one!' she thought venomously leaving as the bed's thudding got on her nerves.

                                                                **_~ The Abyss ~_**

**_                                                          - Dilandau's Chambers -_**

****"Why? Why does she infect my brain like such a searing, addictive poison?? ARGHHH! This is pissing me off!! I HATE THAT!" Dilandau growled out, pacing back and forth. He couldn't understand the Mystic Moon female at all, why did she warn him about the Abyss being attacked and further why she wanted to know anything about him. 

**_Never thought I'd feel again_**_,_

_ **Feel the darkness fade** and **see the morning sun arise!!**_****

                Her words still burned softly like a candle in his mind, inviting and painful at the same time.

_                "Please, don't leave me all alone out here! I just wanted to know who the woman you loved was….__ Please, don't leave me behind!"_

_                His face burned, seeing those tears and hearing those words….alone, leaving her alone, his very blood boiled in pain from that look of utter hurt on her face. It was a look he knew….the agony of solitude. He bit down on his lip tightly, drawing blood. It slipped down his chin and dripped a few times on the floor._

                _"I wanted to…._know who she was, who the woman you loved was_…._so I could see_…._your heart." She said softly, a timid purse of her lips as she stopped.__

                His heart, it wasn't just mere curiosity of the object itself. That wasn't enough to risk you life. It was also strange she wanted to see it since he had never mentioned it to her, not that he recalled. One of the Slayers had to have blurted it out in her presence. But she knew not to come in his room, ever, yet she risked her life out of the need to know who was in the locket. She wanted to know more about him

_                "I just was curious about your life….__I thought…._I could_…__I…_I don't know. I was wrong to…pry into your affairs. I just wanted to see where your heart was_…._I bet she's proud of you_….__and happy, how far you have come."_

_                Those words and her embrace still laced his senses. He'd never felt anything so warm in his life. For a moment, he forgot it was raining, he forgot how angry he was, all he could feel was Akiko, and then her eyes drowned his sight. So close, he knew he had nearly kissed her. He felt her lips in that moment the tree was shattered. He could still taste her a little, the faint flavor of honey and sweet blossoms. He growled and grabbed at his hair and pulled hard. The pain didn't last, the taste still there, haunting him. How sweet that one moment has dripped on his wet lips wither hers, so sweet his teeth ached._

_Never thought **I'd feel alive again**,_

_ **Senses dull and blunt from all the lies**_**….__**

                He let out a heavy sigh and pushed his window open to suck in some air to dampen the flavor that was torturing him. It helped a little, the soft gaze of the Mystic Moon and its sister shimmering on his silver locks. He ran his gloved fingers through his hair. 

_Now,** when I hold your face so close to mine,**_

_ **I see a place where the sun will shine, with you it is divine**_**….!**  
****'Its too strange to be a spell, unless her magic is beyond my thoughts, which is hard to believe. It's the spell of the fairer sex….Alessa cast such a spell with her damnedable eyes upon my Strategos….but how do you break it?' his mind raced, then he brought his hands down on his sill snarling. "But my soul resists a breaking, like it will kill me. Gods….why won't it stop, why don't I want it to stop? Dammit, will no one answer me?? Not even you Gaia!! You bitch!" he howled into the night sky, the only reply a gust of wind that swept through his hair.

                It was more than he could take really. Those eyes, they were killing him, eating away at his heart like a hot parasite, yet he yearned for more of the pain. His teeth ground against each other in frustration, the flavor lingering invisibly in his taste buds. Dilandau took a quick bite at the inside of his mouth, the coppery taste flooding his senses. It was good, the sensation of blood, but to no avail. He could still see those haunting stormy blue eyes imploring him. 

                In the rain, everything seemed to flood even when most all washed away. Her sweet breath seemed to spread in the wet nuisance of the storm, and she smelled so utterly clean. He'd never taken the time to know her scent, when she was excited or happy. Fear was an easy thing to see, but smelling it took great care. She was afraid, yes, but not afraid enough to stand down against him ever constant. 

                Her words had reached him…._Don't leave me all alone out here!_…..It was a knife wound he would never heal from. The word 'alone' was embedded into his brain like a tattoo as was the memory of the person he and his mother had screamed it to. 'Jajuka….What do I do….I can't get her out of my head….' He thought, spitting some blood out of his mouth. The taste faded out as he moved from the window, hers taking over again.

                "I don't know….what to do now. She won't give me peace….I must know what she's doing to me. She can't be in love with me, not so innocently. I'm a bastard…a killer, and I like it that way. Why is this driving me crazy? AHHHH!!" he hissed out, tugging at his hair again. Hiero wouldn't answer him, the blue haired ass was avoiding him, just giving a wan smile in reply. No matter how many slaps came Hiero's way, he'd give that smile and tape Dilandau's heart.  It was almost as infuriating as Akiko's presence. How he felt now, Hiero was lucky he was hiding. Dilandau felt the great urge to strangle the blue imp.

                "I need to hurt something, break something….I will know the answer, but since I don't know it now I have to take it out on something…or someone. Hiero bets hope I don't find him….or I'll fucking kill him until he answers me!! This is pathetic! I'm getting weak over a woman. I will not allow myself to be….bested by the image of a woman! I won't!" he glowered and left his room quickly.

                'Or her taste….the feel of her skin, those eyes….those….damn eyes!!!! DAMN HER!!' his mind screamed, sending his fist slamming into Chesta's door. The wood dented, a little blood drizzling down the wounded door, Dilandau's blood. He didn't even bother to nurse the hand. The pain was a wonderful distraction from the pain Akiko's all was causing him. He didn't even hear the soft yelp from Chesta, who had been sleeping until then. Nothing mattered but and answer to why the woman haunted him so much, why it hurt to deny it. 'Hiero became weak and pathetic with Alessa, then only became less guided when she vanished….women….what is this power they have….This is pissing me off!' he thought, and strode into the training room.

**_Looking down into those eyes,_**

****_I know,** I'll be lost and never found again**_**….__**

**_Kiss me once and I will surely melt and die,_**

**_Kiss me twice and I will never leave your side…_**_(if) **Dreams Come True!!**  
_                                                                **_~ Val's Chambers ~_**

                Val looked at Hiero crossly, yet curious. Hiero couldn't blame him. His childhood friend of their world, a young man he'd grown up with twice, gone through many trials together, and here he was sitting on his bed with him sat before him. In the old days, they would exchange dirty jokes and talk about all the pretty ladies they teased, or plot a prank on their parents, but that had been then. 

                Hiero had become distant to Val ever since Alessa vanished and seemed to rely more on Dilandau's anger being fueled by his antics, taking more and more strikes every day. It was all to forget his broken heart and it was his own way of punishing himself for not being able to rescue his wife. Val had suffered with him, because Hiero pushed his long time friend and companion away in his grief. Now it was time to pay.

                Still, he was here now, in street clothes, a regular black shirt and tanned pants, just like when he was a prince. He didn't miss the days of ruling a kingdom, but the clothes were still snug and warm. He felt normal in them. For Hiero to look so casual, something had to be on his mind and Val seemed to know it. His eyes were expectant and full of curiosity. Val himself was wearing his sleeveless vest he wore under his armor and his black leather pants, the boots on the floor, as were Hiero's. "Well?" Val asked, running his fingers back and forth on his own leg.

                "I'm concerned, Val-chan." Hiero said quietly, thrumming his fingers on his thigh softly. Val tilted his head to the side. "About…?" Val replied. Hiero gave a slight shrug, feeling uncomfortable. "About how much I've hurt you, my….depression has cost a lot of lives….Alessa would whack me upside the head for how I've been acting towards you. How I've let….so many of the men have died because of my selfish brooding."

                "Oh….you think just saying it takes it all away? You think I'm just going to forgive your behavior with a few words, well you've got another thing coming, Hiero-kun!" Val said roughly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away. 

                Hiero sighed softly. "Oook….I've been a total brooding asshole who let his broken heart get in the way of friends that were still with me who were trying to help me. Alessa should beat me the entire way through the walk of the dead if she ever saw how childish and stupid I was acting. By Hell, she should skin met, stick hot, thorny pokers in my groin for a week, and pull out every stand of head, pubic and ass hair I have. I should be dressed like your dumb blonde father and made to sing hymns in prison…I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm fucking damn sorry oh great and powerful wonderful friend who never stopped caring!" Hiero screeched out, squeezing his eyes tightly in anger and regret.

                Val glared at him darkly, and Hiero's anger fall away. "Oh really….well," he hissed and shot at Hiero, pinning him to the bed," You've got a lot of nerve pulling that crap on me, who has been with you since we were kids on my world, since we fought great evils and pulled great pranks! And you have the nerve to treat me, your closest friend, closer than Dilandau and even Alessa, like you did!!??!!"

                "Val-chan….I…." Hiero started, but was cut off as Val's face thrust inches before his own. Hiero's head pressed against the footboard tightly, staring his double colored pupils into the gold of Val's shimmering dragon eyes. "Well, I have only one thing to say to that!" Val growled.

**_SLUUUURRRRRPPPP!_**

**"AHHHH!! MMPH! BLECH!!" Hiero yelped as Val gave him a slopped wet lick with his dragon tongue from his chin to his forehead, slobbering his face with warm dragon slobber. "Ah VAL! You're terrible!" Hiero spat and shoved his friend off laughing. Val looked pretty pleased with himself, chuckling deeply. "Please, Hiero, like I could stay mad at you forever….after all we've done and been through together, you think a mood swing of yours is going to make me give up on your sorry ass? Hah! You had that coming, Hiero-kun." Val chuckled, sticking his tongue out.**

**_Do I dare to trust this time? _**

_Ooh, the **Bells of Fortune**, **will I ever hear them chime?**_  
                Hiero sat up and shook his head. "Had to make it slobbery, huh? Ok, ok, so I've been a total asshole to you….I'm sorry….but no more slobber. And I thought I was immature and strange."

                "Oh sure you are, you'd a smooched and tried to embarrass me worse….you're the king of immature behavior….well Lord Dilandau's pretty immature, egocentric and psychotic."

                "I'm a better kisser….he'd bite your nose off." Hiero teased. Val pinked. "Yeah….he would bite my nose and them my lips off…and stick them in my ears while he sawed my horn off….How is the silver bastard anyway? He barely comes to training anymore…"

                "Oh, you care?" Hiero winked. Val rolled his eyes. "Please, I have a beautiful girlfriend as of current….and even if I wasn't, blech….that man needs help and a damn heart."

                "Oh the pretty archer that you met 4 months ago? The love at first sight beauty with the green hair I heard you bragging about back then?" He asked.

                Val smiled, his eyes water with happiness. "Yeah, my one and only, she's the best. My beautiful Midori#. Its what I love the most, a woman who is kind, can defend herself, and has a big wonderful heart. Ah, what a woman….we had three wonderful nights together. Damn Artemis women had to start the fighting up again….You're making me miss her again, haven't been able to see her much since then," Val chuckled, playing with his bangs," Not Like Dilandau would care or I would care he does. If he did, I'd be shocked he has a heart in that ashen pit of a body he had."

                Hiero frowned a little, but nodded. "Not that it utterly matters to me, but Dilandau is actually another of my concerns…if Dilandau keeps being so frustrated over my avoidance of him and our little cook." Hiero let out, lying on his side at the food of the bed.

                "Miss Akiko? What about her?" Val asked, itching his nose. Hiero blinked, then nodded knowingly. He hadn't told Val any great detail about Dilandau's interactions with the Mystic Moon maiden. He'd been too busy beating himself up over Alessa and concerning himself with the murders. 

                "Akiko is in love with our furious leader….and I think he's attracted to her too. I saw him touch her….and when I got back several days ago. I saw water leading to both of their rooms, and no one else's. I think something is going on inside of them, but they're too afraid of rejection, well Akiko might be afraid of it….but tries her best. Something must have happened that night, Dilandau's closed his thought off with thoughts of battle and hate. He's hiding something from me….but he asked me a few days ago and keeps asking me why she's haunting him. I think….he might care, but his ego is blocking it out."

_Only those **who have been burned before**_

_ **Truly know the meaning of Hell's flaming core**_**….******

                "He said that? Wow, the stone cold ass has a heart….he has it bad and he doesn't even know it?"

                "He's only known the love of his mother….not of a woman who wasn't….He's scared we'll see him as a weakling because he has emotions, soft ones, towards….the fairer sex. To him, women are weaklings. He's…confused and angry I guess, at himself….and somewhat at her, but he doesn't want to give it up. I feel it in his heart. He can hide some memories from me, but not his feelings. I can feel everything he does, even what he's not aware of. The love he feels…."

                "So….we play matchmaker and get them together….through harrowing slaps and brutal beatings?" Val asked coyly.

                "You game?" Hiero smirked.

                Val grinned sharply. "To see the look on his face when he discovers how he feels, I'd shave all my hair off and sing praises to that namagomi Xellos."

                "A simple yes or no will do, Val….you have such cute hair" Hiero teased, ruffling it up and pecked his cheek. 

                "Then my answer is yes, Hiero-kun, indeed I will." Val smiled softly and kissed Hiero's cheek. Hiero gave him a light shove and batted his eyes sweetly. "Stop flirting, I'm a married man, Val-chan." Hiero teased.

                Val laughed and hopped off his bed, pulling his boots on. "Then you do the same, you weirdo. Hah!"

                "Oh please, I save all that for Dilandau, at least until he takes his head out of his ass," he chirped and jumped on Val's back and whispered in his ear," But I'll gladly tease you all you like, dragon boy."

                Val smiled widely. "Its nice to be back to normal….a little."

                Hiero nodded and slid off. "Yeah, but first things first," Hiero replied, tugging on his boots," We have to protect him and the others too. So how bout a little fun training." Hiero copped a wink at him, and Val grinned his fangs fully. 

                "You got it….you're about to get your ass kicked. Then we work Dilandau's heart over for Akiko. It'll be over before we know it." Val chuckled.

                "I'll believe it when I see it….race ya!" Hiero let out and bolted out of the room, Val right at his heels.

                                                                 **_~ Earlier ~_**

**_                                                                -The Kitchen -_**

**_CRASH!!! CLANG! THUNK!_**

**These noises were not alien to Dragon Slayers who knew Dilandau's temper. They knew not to bother him lest be force into combat with him or be beaten senseless. Gatti just put cloth in his ears to dampen the sounds, Chesta quivered softly with concern for his poor master. Migel was out with the rest of the Slayers having a good time at bar, unknown to any of them. They all though Migel and Grego and Link were scouring the area like hawks, when only Link was hard at work. **

                Akiko did not know to fear this really, only that it startled her badly that she nearly dropped a dish. She set it in the sink and listened to the terrible noise a few minutes before her feet started to take her towards it. The clatters came again as she realized she was in the hall. 

                "ARGHHHH!! WHAT IS THIS!!??" came a terrible scream, full of  suffering and confusion, a voice so lost it broke her heart. It was Dilandau's voice, she'd know his yell anywhere. Her feet moved again, the clattering ending with a snap of something, like a thick twig. Akiko moved faster towards it, to the training room. She rushed in, and her worry grew as her eyes met with the scene before her. 

                Dilandau was on his knees, his back to her, breathing hard. The training room was littered with bokkens and empty racks. Benches were over turned and few broken staffs. Dilandau was holding fistfuls of fluff in his clenched fists from the eviscerated practice dummy that lay next to him. She gulped softly, wondering what was bothering him so terribly. She took a single step before he made a growling down, so deep and foreboding, her foot felt so very heavy that she couldn't even move back.

                His body tensed, his armor shimmering like a bloody moon. His sword wasn't out, but the growling went on, his silvery, beautiful head turning slowly. Dilandau face was a pure picture of an angry hunter, unwilling to give up. She curled her hand up a little to her chest and took a soft breath. "Lord Dilandau….are you…do you need help?"

                He hissed and stood up with his eyes partially lidded. Her heart near leapt out of the chest with how stunning and feral he looked. Few small windows in the training room poured light out a moment, the light of the moon and its sister pouring upon his graceful, strong figure. 'Wow….oh stop staring, its impolite….oh gods he's gorgeous….Gaia is teasing me somehow.' She thought gulping quietly.

                "Yes….you will help me clean up this mess, woman. Now….my patience is wearing thin of this day and my own problems. Come here….now." He let out with a low growl. She nodded softly and came to him, picking up the practice dummy best she could and setting the gutted object upright. The clouds must have come back, for the moonlight was gone. She sighed softly and starts to push the sword racks up on the nearby wall, the lightless windows high above. Dilandau was putting benches back in place, which surprised her a little. Hadn't he told her to do it?

                "Lord Dilandau?" she asked softly.

                He turned sharply, his red eyes piercing. "What?" he snapped.  "Why are you helping me?" she asked quietly.

                He blinked a bit, then his eyes slanted tersely. "I told you to help me….I will not deny I did this. I needed to beat on something to feel better, but it is not helping now." He let out, setting a bench down angrily. She flinched a little, but nodded.

                Her hand went down and picked up a bokken. Dilandau was looking at her funny, his cheek ticking sharply. "What?" she asked.

                "Give that to me….I'll put it away." He said evenly. "But, Lord Dilandau, I'm closer to the racks."

                "That's my training sword….I get to put it away, woman." He let out sharply. She gave off a surprised look, and then shook her head. "But I'm closer, don't trouble yourself with it. I will be very careful." She said softly.

                As she turned, she saw him moving towards her, determined to probably yank his bokken from her grip. He was so frightening, yet to enticing. She couldn't help feel he was nursing a broken heart and so richly wanted to have someone who cared for him. Akiko turned fully and walked briskly towards the racks, holding her head high. It was a silly reason to be proud that she was holding his sword tightly in her hands**.

                Akiko's pride in the act fell short as her foot met with another bokken that was between her stride and the racks. 'Ieee!" she squealed, dropping the bokken as her body lost itself to gravity. She dipped to the side and grabbed around in the air for something to stop her plummet, but her hands only managed to knock the gutted dummy over. Her back landed against it, cushioning part of the fall.

                Dilandau's crazy laughter didn't help her feel any less foolish. He was walking towards her, enjoying the funny sight that she was. She felt pretty miserable about this, when she said she'd be careful and then she tripped like a dizzy idiot and dropped her pride on the floor. "So much for that, you dropped my practice sword anyway. You damn stupid…." he started, but his foot met with his bokken and his arms flailed as his eyes widened with great surprise. His foot rolled on the bokken for a few moments before he came crashing down on her. Her eyes widened then snapped shut before impact. She felt him hit, her skin screaming out in shocked pain. His armor was tough, but thankfully not loaded with spikes. 

                His hands slapped loudly upon the floor, like clap of thunder in her ears. He groaned slightly, something touching her nose. The pain was fading and a warm sensation was all over her body. Akiko opened her eyes slowly, a pink blush crawling across her cheeks. He was laying on top of her, nose to nose, those little red flecks bleeding across his cheeks. The clouds moved away from the sister moons, the soft light pouring down once more upon him, and now her. "Woman…."he finished in a hushed, shocked whisper, his eyes not shrinking this time. His eyes just seemed so full and red, such bloody wine swimming there unmoving in his glass orbs. The moonlight made them sparkle so, his hair shimmering like liquid silver. He looked so lost and innocent at this moment, searching her face for an answer.

**_I_**_ was the **brooding night** and **you were dawn**. _

**_Saving me_**_, for **I was forlorn, in your light I am reborn.**_****

                She stared up at him softly, the warmth spreading from her cheek down her neck until her body just felt like jelly. He moved a little, his eyes lidding softly as his face drew closer. Her eyes softly drifted shut as his were, leaning up to him, his warm breath lacing her lips.

                His lips pressed to hers, the heat sudden and shocking to the senses. He was kissing her. She kissed back softly, his soft breathing like a soothing rain. His lips were so soft, this kiss not accidental. They were truly kissing. She felt like her lips were against a perfect rose, his taste of cinders and copper. Strength….so much it was intoxicating in the few moments it was becoming, yet boyish curiosity in his tender kiss.

**_Looking down into those eyes,_**

****_I know,** I'll be lost and never found again. **_

**_Kiss me once and I will surely melt and die,_**

**_Kiss me twice and I will never leave your side_**_…(if) **Dreams Come True**_**!!**  
                He pulled back suddenly, looking awkward and embarrassed at his actions, so very puzzled with it all. She wanted to hug him and tell him he was strong, that he didn't need to think that what he'd done was a weak moment. But no words came out of her, though he spoke after a minute of soft, lost staring. "I….I don't understand this….why do I feel this way? Why do I want more? Why did I do it? I….I don't understand…..I'm sorry, Akiko I…." He stammered, his strength dampened by his confusion. He pushed himself up a bit fast, turning his head, but she gripped his wrist, feeling stupid for frightening him. Was it too fast?

                "Dilandau….No, I was clumsy, its my fault you….fell….I was a fool….I should have given it back to you….Please don't….." She replied nervously, her nerve slipping. She tried to sit up as well, but he turned his head back, inched form her face. "You called me Dilandau….why?" he asked softly his eyes half lidded, like a little boy deep in thought and awe.

                "I….don't know….I just…did. I'm so sorry…if I disturbed you. I shouldn't have…." She flubbed out. 

                "No….I shouldn't have…."he started, but his voice fell away the longer they stared at each other. He seemed to be looking for that something still deep in her eyes. He blinked slowly once and slid his glove hand to her cheek. "Akiko….I…."he said softly, his grip almost feather light," How….could I not see it sooner…."

                She leaned into his palm, lacing her fingers carefully with his free hand that hung by his side. "Does it matter anymore?-gulp- I ….oh I don't know….You see it now….does it matter?" she whispered.

_Then, when the **walls are breaking down on us, **_

**_When all we see is misery,_**

**_Will you still believe in me?_****  
**                He nodded a bit, his fingers upon her cheek fanning out a bit across her skin. He didn't say a word and she couldn't find anything more, her voice lost in his beauty. He leaned to her slowly, tilting his head a little. Her heart grew hot, her body knowing what it wanted, to be loved by him, to know his heart. 

                Their lips met warmly, exploring each other softly. She breathed in his fiery scent, his leather clad fingers sliding down her neck coolly. She shuddered softly, feeling him taste her lips, the kisses he gave becoming more urgent and starved. Her skin felt hot as his soft tongue pressed against her lips. She complied and opened for him, moaning softly as he began to taste her with soft swirls of his searing hot tongue. She brought hers to his, his flavor mixing sweetly with her. She felt him draw her close to his armored chest, his hands rubbing at her back earnestly.

                'Dilandau loves me….oh thank Gaia….Dilandau….I love you!' she thought happily, wrapping her arms about his neck and sifting her fingers through his silken silver hair, their breathing the only sound

                "See I told you it'd be over before we knew it, Hiero." Val's voice rang through the heated kiss. Akiko flinched a moment, her eyes snapping open in surprise. Dilandau's shot open as well, then slanted with anger. He pushed away from her quickly and she scrambled to her feet just before he did.

                Strategos Hiero and Sir Val were standing in the doorway looking mighty amused and smug. Hiero casually leaned against the left side of the entrance, grinning widely. "You devil….and I thought you were a wet blanket. Rowrrr…you scamp….So Cute."

                Dilandau growled at him, red with anger and embarrassment at being teased. Akiko was near purple, wondering how long those two had been watching her and Dilandau kissing. "What are you talking about?? This is none of your damn business…I…." He shouted, but the pair started to giggle.

                He reddened worse when Val and Hiero started to make kissy noises and blow kisses at him and Akiko. He looked at her a moment sidelong, which she met after a few moments of silence. Her eyes traveled up to the windows a moment and she felt his eyes follow. The moonlight was still shining bright upon them, bathing them in the soft twin lights of the night.

                She looked fully at him, his eyes finally meeting with hers. Those eyes of red warmed a moment, and her stormy blues shimmered a small smile in their own soft way. They jabbed their fingers at the light filled windows. "It's the full moons!" they said together.

                Hiero and Val just looked at each other and fell over laughing, embarrassing the pair all the more. 

**_Looking down into those eyes,_**

_ I know, **I'll be lost and never found again.**_

**_ Kiss me once and I will surely melt and die, _**

**_Kiss me twice and I will never leave your side_**_,_

_ Until the sign of winter, **always by your side....(Dreams Come True)**_

_                                                                **To Be Continued….**_

**_*_**_This is a biblical reference. It took the lord 6 days to do what no man can do, I feel its fitting it takes the same amount for the near impossible feet of Dilandau falling in love despite his ego._

_#Another of the fan art contest winner's characters, Fallon-chan. And Mother Love, wherever you are, you will appear in the story. I only hope I do you justice in the next chapter. **Midori** means green in Japanese._

_**Don't even think anything nasty about that sentence. I kid thee of course_…._but don't, it ruins the romance. She's just being helpful, not anything else, ok? In future chapters, though, feel free. The start for this should be pleasant. Hahahaa!_

**_Teaser: _**_Dilandau and Akiko are in love, but Grego plans to exploit it to Princess Lacey. Another Dragon Slayer will face Death, will Hiero be able to stop Grego in time? Midori and Val! Romance heats up, Death roams the halls, and a conspiracy of two kingdoms is boiling over. Be here for **Ch. 8:** **Overzealous and Jealous!**_


	9. Ch 8: Overzealous and Jealous

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of **Escaflowne** or **The Slayers**. I own Hiero and Alessa, Reese, Link, and anyone else not in either series. _

_**Author's Note: **I don't know, it's been what 2…3 years since last I posted for this story. You all must be pissed with me, well; I'm pissed with me too. Took me forever just to break my writer's block and reread the story so I'd get back on track. I'm sorry for the wait. I will finish this! Oh yeah, Grego gets even more unappealing in this chapter, so beware._

_**Chapter 8**_

**_Overzealous and Jealous_**

**_- 1 Month Later -_**

_**Lateni Market Place **_

Val's steps mingled among the many, his golden eyes thoughtful as he moved through the crowds. The voices of commerce, the merchants and their buyers, the voices in the taverns glided past, dancing amongst the children's laughter and their mothers' scolding. 'Filia…mother…how I miss your smile.' He thought, remembering all the times she'd chased him with her mace for being naughty, mostly with food, or Hiero.

Mostly with Hiero, after so long, they'd almost never grown apart in their friendship, except when Alessa vanished. He understood how Hiero felt. His friend had watched loves die over and over again, now Val and the other angels were watching that occur in their own lives, while Hiero had finally gained a love he'd never have to let go of, the curse of Delphine.

Only to be snatched away. Hiero was made powerless in that one moment, and Val nearly lost his poor friend to insanity and grief. He understood his pain better than the others did. He'd said goodbye to many of his own loves, every single one as wonderful and dear to him as the last. Though, it didn't make it right for Hiero to treat Val like he couldn't help him, like he knew nothing of the ache of loss and death. After all they'd done and been through, he had been shocked his longtime companion didn't trust him enough to lean on him.

'I'm glad he finally came to his senses. It hurts still, but I can forgive him. I die every time I say farewell to a wife…Its unbearable, but I never give up, they wouldn't want me to. Hiero remembered at last.' He thought, marching on.

Hiero was on his mind still, but so was Midori, a true majestic creature he didn't dare think could exist. They'd met so suddenly, so tensely, but what magic he'd felt in his heart, like he'd seen heaven and blinked. It was just too wonderful to describe. He'd given up on marriage after a few hundred years on Gaia, but she changed that, even if their time had been brief.

His eyes lifted to the Mystic Moon, beautiful Earth, her face reflecting back at him radiantly. Val smiled softly. "Midori…" he uttered softly.

**_Flashback, 4 Months Ago _**

A night like most others, the slight spatter of rain, Val liked this. It felt very refreshing. He'd gotten Hiero to bed finally and hidden away the vino. He hated to see Hiero act the fool and drunken himself to forget the pain. As giggly and happy as Hiero seemed when he got plastered, it was a fraud. He knew how much Hiero wanted to cry, to scream and hurt himself, but the bottle seemed to comfort him more often than really expressing the heartache.

Val felt better being outside and away from the Vione, though if only he felt assured of becoming a dragon and not being bothered, he'd grace his scales with the cool raindrops. Not so close to the borders between Artemis and Lateni, his sheer size was enough to ruin his walk.

"Get away from me!" a woman yelled suddenly. His golden eyes lifted through the rain as a flash of green went through the darkness. "She went that way! After her!" another woman shouted.

"Give it up and make it easy on yourself, Midori Beval! You can't escape the service of Artemis! Halt I say!" another yelled, a few Artemis warriors shooting past, brandishing spears and swords. 'So close to the border…why are they risking being spotted? Probably something damned important…and anything they see as important, hehe, the Dragon Slayers deem as a problem to be eliminated. So much for a nice boring walk…' he thought and jogged after them, keeping his ears keen to their footfalls. The rain wasn't going to ruin their scent, but the scent of Lateni and Artemis soldiers was everywhere. Sound was more reliable at this point.

"Ahh! Get away…I don't know that name! I'm Midori Suzuki, I'm not Beval, get away from me!" the first woman screamed, the sound of her voice driving him harder. She sounded much angrier than scared, but her stamina high not to sound winded. He had to wonder how long they had been chasing her without all the yelling reaching him. Perhaps she had been trying to stay hidden most of the night and only recently been discovered.

It didn't matter much right now. Their steps and voices were keeping him within range and even if she did tire, it wouldn't take very long to find them. He wasn't worried about fight of three on one for he had thousands of years to back up his skills.

His body jerked to a halt when the footfalls stopped, making himself stoop over and approach where the sounded ended. He peered around a tree, pulling his sword out slowly. The three Artemis warriors had their prey surrounded by a jagged boulder. Val stood up straight, getting a better view of the woman they were after.

He forgot to breathe for a moment, that emerald sparkling green hair sticking to her face, the sweat making it even more vibrant. Her eyes were angry and stubborn, maybe a fighting spirit within her soul clawing its way out. She had deep brown eyes, like pure chocolate, that bore hatefully into the warrior women. As his eyes traveled down, taking in her lovely rain drenched figure, he saw her clothes were not native to this land.

'A Mystic Moon maiden… but why would they want her? Mystic Moon doesn't mean super powered…stupid primitive people.' He thought, his eyes resting on her softly. The rain just accented her innocent, yet strong figure even more. He felt the back of his pants push out a bit, his tail threatening to grow out, but he bit the side of his mouth to quell it. The taste of blood, the rain, and the emerald beauty in his eyes… what a delightful setting.

"No where to run now, Beval, you will serve the Artemis army, or join that bitch mother of yours in the ground for defiance. Either way, we'll have done our job, now choose, fool!" the woman in the center commanded, pointing her blade at the woman.

The emerald beauty shivered in the chill rain, but shook her head. "I said I am not Beval, I'm Midori Suzuki…you're all crazy. Leave me be, I just want to go home!"

The women chuckled, approaching her as they wrung their hands on their weapons. "That sounds like a no to me, ladies." The central woman chuckled.

The other two nodded, smiling sadistically. "Yes, commander, sounded like it…I guess like mother, like daughter. Shame…now we have to stain the poor trees with this traitor's dirty blood." The left one smiled.

The central one grinned widely. "Yes, a damn shame…we'll pray the rain will clean it away…till then, don't be too gentle."

Val growled softly, stepping out of hiding. "Oh yes, aren't you the pride of the Artemis army, attacking an unarmed woman with three armed lunatics. Your mothers must be proud to have raised such moronic…cowards." He taunted.

The women turned and looked angrily at him, the emerald beauty looking worried. Val didn't blame her…she was probably frightened about all of this. Being sent to a strange, foreign world and people attacking her for no reason. It was just pure insanity to anyone normal. "Just to show how…nice I am, I'll give you a chance, your only chance, leave her be or die. What do you say, ladies?"

"Damn you, you're just one of those filthy Dragon Slayers. Horned freak…don't pretend you have any authority over us! How dare you venture this close to our lands…you will pay with your life, dirty male!" the central woman crowed and charged him, her companions flanking her.

"Oh well…" he shrugged, smirking.

Val charged forth, ducking under their weapons quickly. His blade and body whirled and struck the woman on the right in the stomach. Blood sprayed across his face, his body moving at the women again.

Val slashed at the woman on the left, her spear darting forth. It was cut in half, the front end flung by the force into a tree. A quick head butt sent her wobbling backwards, his boot kicking her hard in the chest. Their leader was charging him from the side.

Val growled and his sword met hers, sparks flying at their steel clashed. He moved himself backwards and forwards at his own whim, letting her think she was in control. Her remaining companion had already regained her senses and was running over to their fallen to gather the other spear. "Oh no you don't, murdering bitch!" he growled and thrust his blade forth.

The commander moved to block it, but Val was away ahead of her, twisting his body until his back smashed into her front. She woofed in his ear, but Val never gave her a chance to regain it, hefting her up by reaching back and grabbing her belt. Another twist and he threw her hard into her underling, sending them into the spear pierced tree. The sickening wet crunch of bones and organ meat swam in his ears, the blood leaking out of their mouth and wounds. The underling was hit harder, fully impaled, but her leader slid off, only pierced in the side.

Val shrug and threw his blade at her, pinning her to the tree by her throat. A harsh gag and the red sweet spurt of blood she was gone, the fire in her warrior eyes fading to the lifelessness of a doll's. Val smiled and strode over, pulling his blade out. "See, I try to be a nice guy, and you spit in my face. Some people…" he chuckled, lifting his face to the rain, washing the blood away.

When the slick feeling of blood ran down his neck and into his shirt, slinking its way down his torso, he turned towards the emerald haired woman. She was still in place, one eye covered and her mouth parted slightly. 'Hmm, maybe I overdid it a bit…it was them or me though.' He thought, and gave her a soft smile, walking towards her. She lowered her hand, hugging her soaked form. He wasn't sure what she was wearing. The top was white, like a kimono shirt perhaps.

Lady Hitomi had spoken of some of the traditional clothing to Hiero, and he would tell him about it, even drawing pictures. The bottom half didn't look like it belonged on a kimono. They were more like red pants, very loose and freeing. They were clinging in the rain, and he had to use all his willpower to keep from blushing. She was delicately beautiful, just a hidden strength beneath it all.

When he was at least 2 feet away, she spoke up, her wet shoulder length jerking forward as she pressed to the boulder. "Don't…!" she yelped.

He blinked, stopping. "Don't what?"

"Don't hurt me, please….I don't know what they want…I'm confused…" she replied.

"Mmm...I know, that's why I rescued you, Miss…Midori right?" he said evenly.

She nodded. "Yes…Midori...Suzuki. I'm a shrine maiden at the our Shinto Shrine...I was…with my father…then this light…"

"Took you to the sky…and you wound up in this forest all alone, then those women came around and started chasing you." He finished. She glared a little, but it was brief. "Yes…does this happen often, Mr. Smug…?"

He chuckled. "People coming here has happened before, my friend's mother and wife came from your world…Earth…we call it the Mystic Moon here. Maybe that's why the maggot buffet were interested in you. The people of this world are a bit primitive in their ways, figuring anyone that comes from there is magical," he sighed, holding his hand out to her," Sorry if I sounded the way I did, just don't think we should stay this close to the border of Artemis. If a commander was out here, there are probably more."

"Why should I trust you…? I don't know you anymore than I knew them." She replied.

He shrugged a bit, and gripped his sword belt. A few quick movements and he got it off and held it out to her, sword and all. She looked a bit confused, blinking softly. "If I prove to be unsavory…then kill me. I'd rather you not get tortured to death by those sadists, so if you do kill me, at least you'll have a fine weapon to defend yourself all the way to Latenia. Now, off to a nice warm inn where you can warm up and rest, far from the worry of capture." He said softly. Her hands shook a bit, but eventually gripped the sword and belt and held them to her chest. She gave off a nod and he began to walk back with her in tow.

_**End of Flashback **_

Val looked up a bit, seeing the very inn he'd taken her to, bought her food, and stayed with her all night until an hour after she was asleep. He'd gotten his sword back, but visited her at the inn each day from morning till night, giving her money for food and to pay the inn.

Three days, three days of talking to her, blissful company of hearing about her life on the Mystic Moon and the shrine she worked with her father, how much she hated her job of being a secretary at some business office in…her land of Tokyo. Hearing her talk even made him smile, she was so very captivating.

After the third day, the Artemis forces moved and started another battle. Dilandau sent them all into battle hard and violent, itching for combat, while Val only wanted to see his Midori. He'd sent a messenger to the inn to tell her he would be delayed on visiting her due to the war, but he'd never gotten a reply. With the fighting down to a minimum at last, Val felt safe in going to see what held her up. He prayed she was all right, or maybe she'd been taken back to the Mystic Moon, where she'd be safer. Even if being without her was heart breaking, her safety was the most important thing.

He took a soft breath and walked inside, giving a light wave to the innkeeper and his niece, Kiea.- Refugees from the war, nearly the victims of Artemis brand justice. Kiea was cold and tough, but loved children oddly. Her mother had been and Artemis warrior, forcing herself on her father many years ago, but the vile woman had died giving birth. Her uncle found her at age six and kidnapped her, luckily running through the battlefield Lord Dilandau was laying to waste with Hiero and Val, and Hiero forced Dilandau to let him save them. Dilandau made it sound like he was going to punish Hiero, but never really did, and two lives were spared. Kiea learned that the ways of Artemis weren't always right, as well as Dilandau wasn't always right either.

He offered them a smile, getting one from the skinny man that was Kiea's uncle. From Kiea herself was a nod, her slim hands sharpening her blades, wearing the pocket watch necklace her uncle had bought her at the bazaar. It was amazing how much ordinary junk from Earth became fashionable jewelry. He had to blame Hiero for her love of junk. He'd spoiled the girl rotten with things he found and had, even if she never showed a sign of interest facially. Kiea had always played with the items and fashioned them into part of her attire or an interesting toy. A nod was good, very good.

"Can I get into room 5, Yuri?" he asked, setting some coin on the counter. "The man nodded. "Yes, someone's already up there waiting for you. Been here a while." The man said lightly, handing Val the key. Val smiled, hardly able to contain himself. He grabbed up the key and bowed his head to the pair, then jogged up the steps for the room.

He fumbled with the key and threw it open. "Midori, I'm back!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

His smiled fell at the sight of the empty room, the bed a bit disheveled, no signs of the extra clothing he'd gotten her, or even her scent. He took a step in, and then another scent came seconds before her felt a sword to his throat. His eyes grew angry, but he didn't move.

"Hmm…you must be the Val in that letter." The man said. Val moved his eyes a bit towards the voice, green eyes and short brown hair filling his focus. He looked strong and a bit muscular, but his eyes reminded him of Midori, that same perfect emerald color. "Yeah, so what have you done with her?" Val growled.

He felt the blade come away, the man moving towards the bed. He sat down, looking annoyed and broodish, but was making no moves to say he was going to change his mind about not killing Val. "Nothing, I saw you and her in town and I came to speak with her, she disappeared before my eyes…in a pillar of light. The Mystic Moon….took my sister from me again…" he uttered, his expression never wavering.

"Your…sister…who are you?"

"Owen Beval--…I'm her older brother…" the man replied, sheathing his blade. Val blinked softly. "Same last name the Artemis women were yelling when they were chasing her in the forest…so she was originally from Gaia, and forgot?" Val replied, leaning against a wall.

Owen nodded. "Our parents…we lived near the border of Lateni and Artemis, our mother was a deserter of the Artemis army, but they weren't willing to let go. They found us…24 years ago. My sister was only 2 years old at the time and father told us to run and find our uncle in Latenia. We'd barely gotten into the forest when we heard mother screaming…Midori ran back, she wanted mother…but Mother was dead, and they stabbed father as I grabbed my sister up and ran from the house. They'd seen us…they chased…and we got lost…," he sighed, gripping the hilt a few times," The Artemis warriors were still after us, when this light…came and took Midori right out of my arms. She was gone in seconds and I wound up falling in the river. Some Lateni guards found me and got me to my uncle…and I trained with him ever since, hoping Midori would return. And apparently, she has, but to you instead of me."

Val processed all he'd been told, nodding every so often. It was interesting enough and explained why Midori didn't know who they meant. She's been a toddler at the time, witnessed the deaths of her parents and had a hellish time escaping to safety. What memories she had of her true life and family, were tainted with blood and sorrow, washed away by years of the Mystic Moon's embrace. "Hmm, was it her hair…that gave her away? Is that how they knew who she was?" Val asked.

Owen nodded a little. "She's the spitting image of our mother, its hard not to remember that. Mother was a great warrior for them until she met father on the battlefield. Love at first sight, well, he saved her from getting her head cut off and they both ran from the fight, but the sentiment was…there. Its hard to forget someone like that."

Val nodded, thinking of Hiero, how quick their admiration for each other locked their souls together, and how deeply in love Hiero fell for Alessa. Hiero had a big heart, able to see into your heart and touch, crush, or tickle it with his own, and sometimes other hearts made the blue haired immortal's ache and bleed. Such feelings were beautiful and wretched, but love, it was always there. Love for his wife, his friends, but never himself. 'Hiero…you're finally healing now, and most of us know love and its hardships, but Midori…I never got to tell her, never got to know how she felt,' he thought, rubbing his chin,' But the light of Gaia sent Midori back to the Mystic Moon. She's safe…but…will I ever see you again?'

With a deep sigh, he lifted his eyes to Owen, who stared right back. "Midori is out of their reach again, but…maybe she'll come back for you. We can hope as much, right? For Midori's sake…anyway." Val let out. Owen shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes…perhaps, hope is all I have left really. But for now, I lack anything better to do than wait for her return." Owen stated.

Val smiled, pushing himself off the wall. "Not really, you can save your money and stay at the Vione with us, we could always use another swordsman…and it's a lots closer to where I met your sister than here…what do you say?" Val offered.

Owen seemed to consider it, standing slowly. "Like I said, I have nothing better to do…so…sounds good, Val."

Val nodded and led him out and back towards the Vione. Midori was safe, that's all that truly mattered. He'd take care of her brother for her and would keep hoping that she'd come back.

**_- The Vione -_**

Reese jogged softly through the halls, bored out of his mind. The Artemis forces had been very quiet lately, and it was making everyone edgy, even uncle. Link and Gatti were sparring non-stop in the training room, and that was from this morning, while the rest were going about their patrols and cleaning their weapons. Migel was probably in town again flirting with Zelda and not uncle. That was kind of creepy, making poor Reese's cheeks turn pink when it was done in front of him. He'd caught them kissing several times, but his poor uncle had been drunk out of his mind each time, sending Reese to get the nearest soldier or Dilandau to break up Migel's obsessive perversions.

Uncle Hiero was more faithful than that, he was just upset and Migel was taking advantage of him. If Uncle liked Migel, he wouldn't need to get so drunk to be so agreeable. Reese himself had never had feelings for anyone. It wasn't because of his youth, the war kept him from socializing like everyone else, so he lived and breathed with the other men, either Link or Grego lately with so many of his good friends falling to the whim of a psychotic killer.

Now here he was, bored stiff and not allowed to leave the fortress at all, running one of his gloved hands through his soft and cherubic cyan hair. Lord Dilandau had ordered everyone except the higher ups to remain within the Vione, though Gatti and Chesta stayed behind. Chesta was probably napping as adorably as ever in his room. Reese pinked a bit, wishing he didn't always think of that word when considering his commanding officer's status. Chesta had such a baby face, like Reese did, his haircut just raising the cuteness a soldier wasn't supposed to have. He had a girlfriend, she loved how cute he was, at least other people saw it, but it was never another guy saying it. It was so annoying.

"Hey, Reese…slow down…!" Grego's voice sounded. Reese turned a bit, offering a slight wave to him. Grego was temperamental and all, but so was Lord Dilandau. A fair build and look to him, but the smile was a bit…feral. It made Reese feel an uncomfortable rustle in his stomach. "Yes, Grego…do you need something?" he asked quietly. Grego smiled and took Reese's hand. "Yes, I do…I need to tell you something very important." Grego said smoothly. Reese squirmed, his eyes traveling to Grego's sword belt. The sword wasn't there and no weapons within sight. The guy wasn't going to force anything on him unarmed, as strange as Grego was, he doubted he was that mean.

"What about?" Reese replied, tugging his hand free. Grego looked at Reese a bit softer, but still, it made Reese uneasy. "It's a secret…I'm embarrassed to talk about it in the halls…if someone were to hear us, we'd never live it down…please, Reese. It'll only take a minute." Grego replied.

Reese chewed on the inside of his mouth slightly, then gave a small nod. "My room?"

"No, that's all the way at the other end of the hall…this room here...No one will bother us." Grego grinned, crouching by a door Reese never went in. It was an old room, where Lord Dilandau told them never to go, but Reese easily picked the lock and pushed it open, the musty smell of disuse wafting over him. The room was dark, dank and had at least a few inches of dust and cobwebs decorating it. Reese gripped the hilt of his blade tightly and stepped in after Grego, flipping on the lights. It looked even worse, gray dust all over everything, the nightstand, the disheveled bed sheets, the overturned picture frames, and wall lamps. It smelled like a tomb, decayed and stagnant. His feet took him by the bed, his fingers straying from his hilt to a picture frame.

It was a hand sized etching on a dull stone, his uncle and woman with a long braid. She was very pretty, but he hadn't seen her before. On the bottom of the picture was," Hiero and Alessa, Forever."

'Alessa…who…'he thought, then his spine felt a chill, a shadow casting itself over him. 'Damn, I forgot about Grego!' his mind screamed, setting the picture down nice and easy as he turned his head. Grego moved closer, pinning him to the nightstand at the hip. The hilt of his sword was pressed to it as well, making movement rather difficult. Grego just looked down at him with that creepy smile, his right arm wrapping about Reese's left arm. "You know, you're really cute…probably as…odd as your uncle…I wonder how odd…Reese, how odd indeed." He said smoothly, tightening his grip.

Reese kept his head up and forced back a gulp. "I am not…what the heck is wrong with you, Grego. Let me go, you're being…"

"Impulsive…or attractive, Reese…? You have such big, innocent eyes, but they wander over us, are you checking us all out? Don't want to disappoint your uncle do you, but you want to…satisfy your needs or you'll just scream." He chuckled.

Reese had to gulp then. 'He's gone crazy…we all look at each other! Dammit, why did I even go with him…he's gone mad!' he thought, squirming slightly, but Grego pressed to him tighter. "You know, fear…and love are very powerful feelings, Reese, you sweat and shake with both, your heart speeds up, and even your loins start to warm and squirm within. Who's to say that...hehe…Fear and Love aren't lovers…so closely entangled in what they do to a body, to a soul…I can feel it taking you over, the pulse in your throat flitting around madly like a bird's wings, the sheen on your small face…and…hehe," he chuckled, letting his hand stray to Reese's hip slightly," Well, let's just say that isn't your sword digging into my thigh."

'Cause I'm scared of what you're thinking, jack ass! I'm about to wet my pants!' his mind shiver, wishing he could cross his legs, wanting to open his mouth so his voice could ring out a cry for help, anything but be torn apart mentally by Grego. Reese moved again, managed to move a bit away from Grego, but he was only yanked back and held tighter, this time by his hair. He gritted his teeth with the first few pulls, forcing his eyes open to keep his sights on Grego.

"Such a good little idiot, not even a peep, think that'll get you on Dilandau's good side of you lick his boots enough and pretend you're a real man? Can't fight what you were meant for, Reese, you'll just wind up going nuts. But me, I'm perfectly sane, I know what I'm doing, to the letter, really," he smiled, and leaned close," Now let's light this candle, blue flower…"

Grego didn't give Reese any time to process before cramming his mouth into his, stealing Reese's first kiss from him. Reese felt sick , like crying, trying to move his legs to kick Grego's feet out from under him, but Grego had them clamped between his own. Reese growled in his mouth and bite on Grego's tongue, feeling triumphant.

Shhkt! 

Reese gagged a moment, the smell of blood filling his nostril as well as his mouth. Grego pulled back, smiling. "This was more fun than the others, they never really saw me coming…I just had to see how far I could take this with that bastard Hiero's little pride and joy, hehe…its quick and brutal with stealth, but fear…to hunt and pick you apart a piece at a time till you shatter inside….Mmm, its ten times as thrilling to torture with the hunt." Grego chuckled, twisting the blade in Reese's side.

'Where…his…back…I never looked…Oh…goddess, he distracted me…Ah, Uncle…oh Goddess, Uncle…help…he…lp!' his mind screamed, another stab coming as his wound was allowed to vomit his life out.

**_- Outside the Vione -_**

**_Earlier _**

Hiero walked along his patrol route, half wishing he'd simply blown Artemis apart and let the royalty of Lateni sort out the mess. Still, he was against such a mass slaughter of life. Not all of the Artemis women were sadistic warmongers hell bent on ruling men, just most of them, but for the few that didn't, he had to fight a war the good old-fashioned way. He'd cut down whoever attacked him till they reached the queen and whoever else was behind the war and end it for everything, then they could move on, away from their greed and have hope for the next generation. Perhaps they wouldn't leave, if the women of Artemis insisted on throwing male children into the river. He'd stay to protect their lives, give them a purpose and the power to protect themselves and the lands they loved.

It was all up to Dilandau really. If he asked Hiero what he'd do, Hiero would stay until the problem was fully solved, but keep an open mind to any other wars or battles that needed to be fought. Maybe leaving a few of the recruits behind to start a sect of the Dragon Slayers in Latentia would be good, if something epic needed handling. After so many centuries of fighting, he wasn't tired of it and he doubted Dilandau would ever miss the heat of battle or the taste of blood on his lips, but it wasn't what he lived for. He had hopes it wouldn't be what Dilandau lived for either with Akiko and him being a couple, all be it secretive.

Dilandau had been very evasive ever since he and Val caught Dilandau and Miss Akiko making out in the training room. They'd kept it to themselves, but the pair did the same. Hiero wasn't stupid, neither was his link to Dilandau. When he felt a burning sensation in his loins and stomach, he knew they were kissing somewhere, which mean he had to have a cold bath for a while. Val and him went on little hunts to find out where they found the time to make out at all without being caught. Dilandau was too distracted by Akiko to be able to block out Hiero, so Hiero found them relatively quickly, but never let them know.

Each time the sensations came, Hiero usually found himself looking at the numerous closets that Akiko used to store the cleaning tools and laundry baskets. It was a good idea, none of the Dragon Slayers bothered picking up a mop as much as she did, so there was very little chance of being caught. They had other servants helping her out, not the soldiers. Once Hiero located them, he'd go back to his room and soak in cold water. If he thought of Alessa, he was doomed.

He didn't feel anything now, and was happy for it, he had a bad feeling about the silence of Artemis. Normally an enemy country to it like Lateni would do the smart thing and send them in to find out what was the cause, or even send their forces in for a surprise attack, but the king hadn't even summoned them.

His trust wore thin with that damn old man, the quiet was too disturbing, from Artemis and the killer. He needed to speak with Dilandau after his shift was done, something had to be done.

_Uncle…Help…He…lp!_

Hiero stopped in mid-stride and looked back at the Vione. 'Reese…his voice…he sounds terrified…' he thought and ran back for it, wrapping his cloak about himself. With a nod of his head, he teleported inside the Vione and felt for his nephew's mind. "Reese! Reese answer me!" he shouted, praying he would at least still be able to think.

_Uncle…oh Goddess…the blood…Help me Help me!_

The fear was there, and Hiero felt his way into the youth's mind, images reaching him. That room, he knew it, the one he shared with his darling Alessa. 'Reese...I'm coming, stay alive…just stay alive!' he thought and ran in that direction.

He ran as hard as he could, the room wasn't terribly far, but he saw someone far off down the hall disappearing around the corner. 'No time to chase him...Reese's life is slipping away! Damn you!' he thought, bursting into the room. His heart almost stopped. There was blood spattered all over the nightstand and part of the bed. Reese, poor innocent Reese, was slumped against the nightstand, holding his left side weakly. His armor was littered with stab wounds and they gave more form to the red lake beneath him.

"Oh…Goddess, Reese! Just hold on, son…hold on!" he yelped and put his arms around the young man, teleporting them outside. He tore the armor off the bloodied form, Reese's breaths growing even more shallow and pained. Hiero looked at him painfully, bowing his head to him. "You always haunt me, Delphine, but you're under my control now…Reese will live, damn you! **_Phase Delphine, overtake me!_**" he said in a hushed voice and transformed into the beautiful god's form, content with the fact Delphine would never regain control.

"_Let my light restore what has been lost, I take from the land and the stars the life of the gods into your innocent blood. **Seraph Heal!**_" He shouted, putting his hands on the youth's wounds. His hands glowed bright, draining the very land and air around them of their own energy, pushing it into Reese. The grass began to die, the trees within a mile of them began to wither and fall to dust, the land itself grew dry and lifeless. The air was cold, thinning with every moment as the wounds sealed, the blood regenerating.

When it was done, Hiero became himself again, panting hard as he gathered the youth into his arms. He hugged him softly, then rubbed his chest, hoping he would wake soon. Reese gave a wheezing cough and a yell, and began to flail in Hiero's arms. "Reese, its ok, you're all right…its over…Its over!" he said loudly after getting a slap in the face.

Reese stilled a bit, looking up at him with those wide, tender eyes. He was still shaking, feeling where he'd been stabbed, scratching at his mouth. He looked ready to cry, to be a child after so long, but he didn't shed a tear, not yet. "Kissed me…then he stabbed me…he tried to hurt me…I…I was so scared, Uncle. He stole my first kiss…and he tried to kill me…the look on his face, he was crazy…utterly mad!" Reese quivered out, spitting to the side. He looked disgusted and unhappy, his once pale dying face now turning a slight shade of green.

"Who did this, Reese…who did it?" he asked, giving the young man a cloth. Reese wiped at his mouth vigorously, tears finally coming as the shaking got worse. "Grego…it was…gkk…Grego…he…oh Goddess, he was going to kill me…" Reese wept, getting sick on the dirt. Hiero let him throw up, his blood boiling with hate and anger. He suspected, but was never able to prove that Grego was up to no good, but murder, and his own comrades. 'Those Artemis tramps…Grego gave in, he betrayed us all for…them. Dammit, they sent a viper into our midst. Damn him…but…he thinks Reese is dead…Hah, he thinks Reese is dead…'he thought, smiling until Reese gagged out more bile.

Hiero let him finish before teleporting them back into his bedroom. Reese looked disturbed to be back in the room, but Hiero gave him an assuring smile. "I'll clean it up after I get Lord Dilandau in here…you are not to leave this room. As long as Grego believes you are dead, we have the advantage on him. Until then, you stay dead by hiding in here…I'll teleport in and our to take care of you…but please, let us handle Grego, my Reese…ok?" Hiero said softly, patting the youth's cheek.

Reese nodded, wiping more tears away. "Ok…Uncle…make Grego pay…make him stop."

Hiero gave him a warm hug and peck on the cheek. "On my life…I'll make him regret he knows how to breathe." With that Hiero walked out and locked the door behind him, leaving Reese to himself.

**_Dilandau's Chambers _**

"That traitor, I'll skin him alive." Dilandau growled, throwing his wine glass at the wall. Hiero shook his head. "Then we won't know who put him up to this…its probably the monarchy, but then he might know a bit more, enough to help us get at them perhaps. I don't think…though, that it's wise to discuss anything here. Grego might be nearby and be able to counter us. I think we should keep this between we angels and Reese, no one else. We'll see how Grego likes being hunted. Isn't that a bit more...intimate…?"

Dilandau glared at him, his cheeks burning red. Hiero would chuckle, but he was still angry about Reese nearly being the next victim. He wanted to enjoy Grego's death, picking his guts out of his cowardly chest and ensure he stayed alive. One death was bad enough, but Grego was now attacking his own family, making Reese feel horrible inside before doing the deed. That was for the enemy, who deserved to be punished for their crimes, not an innocent young man and comrade. Morse…Blake, Reese had nearly joined the ranks of the dead.

"I didn't mean about you and Miss Akiko, I mean its more satisfying for us, to avenge Blake and Morse's undignified deaths. They were good boys, strong and full of life. Grego took that from them in cold blood, he has to pay slowly for this. I know that's what you want too. His reasons for what he's done, I want to know why. Then we will see how long his suffering will drag out."

Dilandau angel his silver head slightly, looking annoyed. He saw the point Hiero was making and disliked it, as usual. Better than him denying it and attracting attention to this room. "All right…where do we discuss the matter?"

"We'll use the backroom at Zelda's tavern…all we need to do is come up with a plan to catch the little weasel, then handle what's behind him. Ok?" Hiero said softly. Dilandau nodded, and gestured with his head towards the door.

Hiero winked softly and left the room to make a false grave for Reese. He was all they had now keeping Reese from running back to whoever was pulling his strings. It'd all end soon.

**_Lantenia _**

_**- Half Hour Later -**_

Grego sat on his dragon, looking at the crowd of Lateni men he'd rounded up after that Akiko woman didn't do as he wanted and survived Lord Dilandau. She needed to die and quickly. Reese was dead, and soon he'd go for Link, slow and steady. Eventually he'd be figured out and that bastard Hiero would try and ruin things. It was all that woman's fault, it had to be, she was irritating Lord Dilandau so much, but he just wouldn't kill the bitch. It made Lord Dilandau too keen, too sharp, and she'd even managed to ruin the destruction of the Vione.

She wouldn't interfere again, and neither would Lord Dilandau. "Now, you want the Dragon Slayers to leave, to never grace your town again, get rid of those they hold high on their shoulder. Lord Dilandau and Strategos Hiero must be killed for this wish to come true. With them gone…this war will end and the peace will be eternal. You all want that, I know you do!" he proclaimed, the crowd cheering.

He grinned wickedly. "If you see them separately…do nothing, they must both be in town. I don't care if they are together or not, as long as they are both in town, catch them and kill them any way possible." He told them, hanging them down sacks of bottles. "These hold a good amounts of our own brand of sleeping elixir, throw it or drug them it doesn't matter, just don't breathe it in. They have to die for you all to be free…" he shouted, lifting his fist to the sky. The crowd cheered and pumped their fists in the air.

"Death to the Dragon Lords! Death to the Dragon Lords! Death! Death! Death! DEATH!" they chanted, Hiero's pride swelling with every shout.

'Soon, bitch, soon, you'll be all mine, screaming my name…No one can save you now…' he mused, licking his lips.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Keia _-**_is a name, as near as I can remember because I lost all the information on it, of the character created by my good and very missed friend **Mother Love**. All I could remember was that the name began with a K, the character was indifferent, and she might have liked kids. I miss you Mother Love, and your beautiful art. Be well._

**_Owen Beval_ -- **_means 'Young Warrior -**Owen**- Like the Wind -**Beval**-' in Celtic, according to my friend, Fallon-chan, who created both Midori and Owen. The Midori and Owen plot is for Fallon-chan, I hope she enjoys it, I think I may have screwed it up possibly. I just don't know how many memories a 2 year old has besides burying the traumatic ones._

_**Teaser: **Dilandau and Hiero must discuss the trap to snare Grego, but Grego has his own trap set. More on Midori and Owen. The monarchies suspected of being mingled into the murders, and Grego goes for Akiko for his princess. Time is running out for the Dragon Slayers and Akiko's life. _


End file.
